Bardock Son of Gohan
by Gamer AlchemistZ
Summary: In the Mirai timeline, Gohan and Videl had twins. Son Bardock and Son Pan. Bardock is the strongest being on earth, and he chose his fate. After taking care of the androids in his timeline, he goes and helps the present timeline.
1. Intro

**Bardock, Son of Gohan**

Bardock knew of peace; the definition that is. He never really had peace in his life. He was born when two monsters roamed around, killing the weak and innocent.

When they were disposed of, he still had to deal with things. Never in his life was he able to shrug his shoulders without the weight of the world pulsing pain and burdens on him.

He was both sad and glad that the other saiyans shared the same problem. But they all had a sort of salvation. His grandfather, Goku, had his grandmother, Chi-Chi. His supposed uncle, Vegeta, had his supposed aunt, Bulma. His uncle Goten had his innocence; he was still able to look at the world as if he were a child. His mentor, Trunks had everything, so he never really had conflict with burdens. His friend, Trunks' sister, Bra had everything as well. His father, Gohan, had his mother, Videl. For that, Bardock was grateful.

His father was exactly like him; having to carry the world on his shoulders against his will, and forced to deal with it. He was glad that his father found his mother because they were made for each other, in any timeline.

Bardock did have a salvation; Pan, his sister. No matter how bad things got, all he had to do was think of her. Once he knew she was safe, he was happy. Pan was his everything; he didn't need another person in his life because he gave his life and heart to his sister once he was born.

Yes, he loved his family; he did, full heartedly, but Pan was the only one he needed. Through and through, Bardock had others, but Pan was a constant, and that's what made him happy and content.

Peace was something he never experienced, but it was something he made happen. He was selfless, never wanting things for himself, always putting others before him. Maybe it was a family trait, or maybe it was his hero complex, but he had it.

Peace was like his family; he had always felt like he didn't belong, but it was something he would lay down his life for over and over again, no matter what.

xxx

Gohan clenched his jaw when he saw his blood enter the tube from the needle puncturing his skin. He was glad he never inherited his father's fear of needles; he probably would've been in the fetal position by just the thought of a needle.

He exhaled in relief when the needle retreated. Videl snorted, taking the blood and putting some under a microscope, "You're such a baby."

Gohan laughed incredulously, "Oh please, like anyone likes a needle puncturing their skin. I'm just like anybody else."

Videl laughed and shook her head, looking inside the microscope. Gohan smiled at her. He was glad and grateful that he had Videl in his life; without her, he'd be dead.

"Well," Videl said, backing away from the microscope, "It seems that you were right. The serum did change your cells, taking away your human half."

Gohan furrowed his brow, "How?"

Videl shrugged, putting the blood away, "I guess since your dominant trait is your saiyans cells, and you were injected with another type of alien blood, your alien side took over."

Gohan chewed on his lips before nodding, "It makes sense, I guess." It explained why he got his tail back. When he had first come to the underground camp, he was as good as dead. With the help of the doctors and Videl, he was able to get back on his feet. Being in great danger, Gohan was able to discreetly contact Trunks, Bulma, and his mother to tell them he was safe, but he couldn't get to them until the androids were taken care of.

He would've hated this isolation if it wasn't for Videl. He didn't want to fall in love. Falling in love meant another loved one in danger, and he couldn't risk that. But, try as he might, falling in love with Videl was inevitable, and he didn't regret it.

Gohan ignored the twitch of his tail at the thought of Videl. Being a twenty year old with no sexual experience and Videl looking like a goddess, it was hard for him not think of her that way. Hard not to touch her when he could. Hard. He groaned inwardly when he thought of another thing that was hard.

Videl raised a questioning eyebrow at Gohan's pained expression, "What're you thinking about?"

Gohan shook his head, shifting to get a little more comfortable in his situation, "Nothing." It wasn't like his love was one sided. He knew Videl liked him. Her kisses and touches showed him; he was just embarrassed about how easily aroused he was. But they hadn't done it yet, so why not start now.

He cleared his throat and creeped up behind Videl, "I can think of something really fun to do," He whispered against her neck, smirking once he saw her shiver. He kissed her neck, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Gohan," Her tone was meant to be stern, but he couldn't help but smirk wider when her voice wavered deliciously.

"Videl," He whispered back and trailed kisses up her neck and to her jaw, his hands caressing her sides and hips.

"Gohan," She said again, this time in pleasure. He grinned when she turned in his arms, her eyes darkened; he was so getting lucky.

_10 months later…_

Gohan's smile never left his face as he trailed his fingers over his children's cheeks. Pan was a beauty, already taking after her mother, except she had his eyes to which he was a little disappointed; he would've loved to see Videl's blue eyes on his beautiful baby girl.

He smiled a little wider when he saw his son. Bardock, the name struck him out of nowhere, but it seemed to match up so well with the boy. He looked just like him, with black eyes as well; it seemed to be the dominant trait. Though Trunks had blue eyes, he never did get that.

"Hey," Videl whispered as she came in, her arms wrapping around his waist, "Whatcha doing?"

Gohan returned the hug, still staring at the babies, "Nothing," He kissed her forehead, "Just can't get enough of them, that's all."

Videl chuckled, "I'll hold you to that when they're waking us up in the middle of the night."

Gohan nuzzled his face in her neck, "I'll love them no matter what. But if they interrupt our time, I won't." Videl laughed, and kissed his cheek.


	2. Super Saiyan

**Chapter 2**

_5 years later…_

"But Mommy, I want to go. I'm hungry, Papa's hungry, Pan's hungry, Trunks' hungry, I'm hungry, and you're hungry. Since Papa can't go, why can't I?" Bardock questioned his mother.

The family was hungry, but, being saiyans, there wasn't enough to feed the whole load, especially since Trunks came to visit. Gohan wasn't allowed to go far from home; everyone was afraid the androids would go full throttle on him since they didn't kill him all those years ago; even though Gohan was stronger than before, being able to reach the second level of super saiyans, the family wasn't going to risk it. Trunks had volunteered to get food from a store that was still standing, but the family didn't want him to go alone, so Bardock volunteered as well.

Videl sighed patiently, though the boy was enormously strong for his age, she was still scared for him, "I just don't want you to get hurt. You're my baby boy; I'm always going to be worried." She brushed some hair away from his forehead, only for them to fall back stubbornly.

Bardock pouted, "But I'm strong, I won't get hurt."

Videl sighed once more, looking to Gohan for help. Gohan got up from the table and knelt in front of Bardock, next to Videl, "Son," He sighed. It was hard for him, he was torn. He was glad Bardock wanted to help fight the androids, but he was scared his son would vanish like all the rest. "We don't want you to get hurt," He lifted his hand to stop his son when he began to protest, "We've lost a lot of people, son. We would die if we lost you or Pan."

Bardock crossed his arms, glaring at the ground with glossy eyes. Trunks, hating to see the boy so sad, spoke up, "I'll take care of him." The parents looked at the young man in surprise while Bardock beamed at him, "You can count on me."

Quick as lightning, Bardock went and came back from his room, tying a red head band to his forehead; the one his grandmother gave him for his birthday.

Videl sighed in defeat, "Be safe," She kissed his forehead.

Bardock grinned, "I will, Mommy."

xxx

"So what's it like having a tail?" Trunks asked when they left the store, arms full of bags of food.

Bardock laughed, "It's fun." He grinned at his furry appendage wiggling behind him then raised an eyebrow at the older saiyans, "Don't you have one?"

Trunks chuckled, "No. I might've had one when I was born, but my mom probably cut it off."

Bardock frowned, "Gee, that must sti-" An explosion behind them faltered their step.

Trunks gritted his teeth and glared at the smoke, "Damn them!" He quickly turned super saiyan. He put the bags to the floor, "Wait here, Bardock." He flew off, drawing out his sword.

Bardock stood, gawking for a moment before dropping the bags and taking off after Trunks. He landed on a building, watching as the androids pummeled Trunks into the ground. He swallowed, cupping his shaking hands to his side. He had seen his father do it many time before, so he hoped to get it right.

"Kaaameee," He gathered his energy into his hands, "Haamee," A blue ki ball was formed, "HAA!" He shot it off towards the androids.

After the smoke cleared, he could see the agitated of the androids. "Get him, 17," The blonde female said in her monotone voice.

"With pleasure," 17 sneered, flying up to the young half saiyan.

Bardock stood frozen in fright. Trunks grunted in pain, squinting his eyes at Bardock's figure. "No, Bardock!" He groaned when 18 stepped on his hand, crunching the bones beneath her boot.

17 eagerly punched Bardock in the gut, knocking the wind out of him, and threw him to the ground. He bounced a little once he hit the floor, giving 17 the advantage, letting him grab him by his collar and throw him into a building.

Bardock felt the glass pierce his back, and warm blood coat it as well. He clenched his jaw when 17 rolled him onto his back, the glass going in deeper. He screamed out when 17 grabbed his arm and pressed on his chest with his foot, laughing maniacally.

Bardock screamed even louder when he felt his ribs crack from the pressure. "You give up now, kid?" 17 mocked, his icy blue eyes glinting in amusement as he pressed harder, "This isn't child's play."

Bardock held in another scream, clenching his fist and blasting a ki blast at 17's face. 18 laughed at the scene. Trunks took this opportunity to get out from under her and attack. He was blasted in the back by 17 who was cradling his damaged face.

"You shouldn't be distracted by such stupid things, sis."

18 chuckled once more, "Sorry that seeing you blasted in the face by a toddler is amusing."

17 scoffed and tossed some of his hair out of his face, walking towards Bardock who was still lying on the ground in pain. He was shoved away by an elbow to his face.

"17!" 18 cried before being punched away as well.

Gohan landed next to his son, his teal eyes holding pain and anguish at his son's state, "Bardock," He whispered brokenly.

Bardock opened his eyes, "D-daddy," He mumbled, gripping his father's gi, "C-can't be here." Gohan smiled slightly at the boy; he was just like his mother.

"How touching," 17 drawled sarcastically, coming out of his pile of rubble; his shirt torn in more places now.

Gohan growled, cradling his son to his chest. He glanced over to Trunks who seemed to be knocked out, out of the androids sight. "You monsters," He hissed, his jaw wobbling from his grinding teeth, "He's just a child. It shows how low you things really are."

18 snorted, "Oh, too bad we don't care." Both her and her brother shot blasts towards him.

Gohan jumped into the air, losing his grip on his son, "Bardock!" He called towards the falling injured boy. The androids used the distraction to their advantage and, like predicted, went full throttle on him.

Bardock opened his eyes to the gruesome scene; his father being blasted in the stomach. He blanched as the blast went through causing his heart to drop. His father couldn't die, not when he had a family waiting for him.

Bardock gritted his teeth and stood. He opened his mouth and proceeded to wail loudly, gaining the androids' attention.

17 covered his ears from the harsh noise, "Get that kid to shut up, 18."

18 rolled her eyes and went to the boy. Bardock continued screaming; he felt a ball of heat in his stomach, ready to burst. "Shut up, kid, before I kill you before daddy dearest." 18 swung her hand at him and was surprised when he caught it in a death grip.

Bardock glared at her, his eyes now teal with hatred. A golden aura burst from him, changing his hair to gold. His strength increased tenfold as did his grip. 18's wrist broke away from her arm as Bardock crushed it in his hand.

18 gasped in shock and backed away from him. 17 growled, "You little brat, how dare you!" He charged at the young boy, but Bardock was stronger than before. He could feel his blood alive and glowing like his aura, and his ki higher than ever.

He dodged most of 17's attacks, but even as a super saiyan he knew he couldn't beat the androids even if he wanted to. He kept fighting until his arms grew weak from hitting and firing blasts.

Bardock blinked suddenly when they were gone. It was just him, Trunks, and his father. He groaned in pain, his last thought was that he knew they'd be back then darkness took over.


	3. Understanding

**Chapter 3**

_5 years later…_

Bardock gently touched the glass of the rejuvenation tank his father was in. After two years of his father lying in bed, his life hanging on a thread, Bulma had finally finished the rejuvenation tank for his father to heal.

Through those years, Bardock trained with Trunks. He trained till he couldn't feel his body anymore. He trained with Pan after Trunks left to the past; his mother wouldn't let him go with Trunks and the time machine only held one person. As much as he loved Pan, she wasn't strong enough to be a decent match in training; he never told her that. They were far too serious for 10 year olds anyways.

"Any change?" Pan asked as she came into the room.

Bardock swallowed, dropping his hand and turning to her, "I don't know, I can't tell anymore."

"Well," She asked, crossing her arms, "Why are you in here?"

Bardock rolled his eyes, not in annoyance, never in annoyance. "I'm contemplating and thinking."

"About what?"

"About why Papa always wanted to save people, about why this family risks their life to save people when they don't appreciate it, and why we're the ones who always have to save them."

Pan blinked confusedly, "What are you trying to say?"

Bardock shrugged, turning back to the tank, "Someone has to beat these androids, right?"

Pan's eyes widened in realization and fear, "No Bardock, you can't. If Daddy or Trunks couldn't beat them, what makes you think you can? You're only 10."

Bardock merely stared in feign nonchalance. In actuality, he was scared. Not that he could die, but that he would die and they would still be able to rein terror on everyone. He had to try, and he had the slightest feeling he could win.

"Thank you for stating the facts, Pan, but I need to do this."

Pan shook her head wildly, "No you don't." Bardock could see tears fill her eyes. "You can just wait for Daddy to wake up or Trunks to come back from the past. Please."

Bardock clenched his jaw tightly; he tried not to waver at the pleading coating her voice. "I could wait for that, everyone can, but this world has waited enough. People have died, people are still dying. If I don't do something, this population will dwindle to only us, and I don't want that to happen."

"Mama won't let you," Pan protested, her tears spilling from her eyes.

He smirked grimly, "She's asleep, quite heavily. You're my only obstacle, Pan, and you know I can't let you stand in my way."

The twins stared at each other in a standoff before Bardock softened, "I'm sorry, Pan."

His sister stared at him confusedly, "What are you tal-" She fell to the floor after a swift jab to her neck.

"Don't hate me for that," Bardock smiled slightly, "I know you don't like sneak attacks." He grabbed her limp body and carried her to her room. He laid her on her bed gently, patting her head softly, "It's gonna be okay, sis. Things will work out as planned, and everything will be just fine, I know it. Just listen to your big brother." He could practically feel her glare and her usual words; _you're only older by 5 minutes._

He walked out the door, passing his mother's room. He glanced at his father's rejuvenation tank. "I'm gonna make you proud, Papa. You'll see." He smiled tremulously, "Everything's gonna be fine once you wake up, I know it." He walked out of his house, tying on his red head band.

He may not really believe himself; he just needed his family to believe it. He took off to the sky.


	4. Super Saiyan 2

**Chapter 4**

He stood there, watching as they stood over the rubble, talking in monotonous tones. He inhaled deeply, clenching his fists. He jumped from the building he stood on, flying towards them as fast as he could.

17 wiped off some dust off his shirt, "This is getting boring. These humans aren't really putting up a fight anymore."

18 chuckled, wiping the knife that was connected to her left wrist, "Maybe their sc-"

An elbow to her face cut her off, and a kick to 17 sent him into the rubble. Bardock landed on his feet, getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh look 18," 17 mumbled as he got up from the destruction, "It's the toddler. I thought we killed you."

"Funny," Bardock smirked, "That broken wrist says otherwise."

18 growled menacingly, her right hand subconsciously going to the knife where her left hand used to be, "You little twerp. I swear I'll kill you for what you've done."

"And I swear I'll kill you," Bardock flew at them.

He blocked most of the attacks they threw at him. It was easier to dodge the knife 18 had, but still hard to fight both at the same time. He flew back to the ground, putting his hands to his forehead and summoning up his ki, "MASENKO HA!"

The yellow beam hit them dead on, but did nothing to deter them as 17 slammed the boy into the ground. Bardock grunted a bit painfully, his gi ripping slightly from attack.

He brought his legs to his chest, sending his feet forcefully into 17's chest. The android flew back to his sister. The boy flew at them, ki blasts in his hand. He dodged 18's swipe at him and threw the ki blasts at each of them.

"Gah!" He yelped painfully when he felt 18's knife take residence in his back. He choked when the female android grab his neck tightly. He felt the air leave him forcefully when 17's fist found his stomach harshly. He brought his hand up weakly, a ki ball forming. 18 let go of him, the knife leaving his back as well. 17 punched him in the face sending him through a building.

Bardock lifted his head as they came towards him. He swallowed harshly, feeling the burn of his throat constricting. He summoned up his energy, breathing in deeply. "HA!" He felt his aura burst as he ascended, sending the androids away from him.

He flew at them, his attacks faster than before. He sent his fist to 18's abdomen, grabbing her arm and throwing her to the ground. 17 dug his elbow into his back, sending him through a building from top to bottom.

Bardock growled, jumping away from them. He panted heavily. He could feel his power depleting fast. His gi was trashed, only a part of his blue shirt left. He fell to one knee exhaustedly; he was starting to feel heavy, and that wasn't helping his situation in the slightest. He looked up at the androids as they stared back at him; no, he couldn't keep thinking that way. He had to beat them.

He charged at them, kneeing 18 in the stomach and catching 17 in a headlock. "Damn it, you little twerp," 17 barked at him. The android caught the half saiyans blond hair and threw him off.

Bardock hit the floor, only to come up just as fast. He felt so weak he couldn't stop it 18 when she sent a strong kick to his shoulder. "AH!" He fell to the floor, his right hand going to his left dislocated shoulder. The pain pulsed into his mind forcefully and it was hard to keep his eyes open. He weakly crawled away as they approached.

"End of the line, kid," 17 taunted as the boy stood up shakily.

"No," Bardock stood, holding his injured arm, "It's only the end when you're dead. I don't care if I die with you; you're still going to die." He could feel his energy powering up at each word. "I'll stop you from hurting everyone; I'll stop you from killing off the rest of these people, no matter what I'll stop you."

Blue electric bolts started appearing in his aura. His muscles became bigger, his power becoming strong. "Now," He growled, his hair starting to stand up, "I'm going to KILL YOU!" He screamed as he ascended to the next level; the air around them became wild.

He clenched his jaw, pulling his arm back, "Kaamee," He chanted as the androids only stared in shock. "Haamee." 17 threw a strong blast at him, but it didn't deter him in the slightest. "HAAA!" He threw the blast at them, destroying them almost completely.

He panted heavily, dropping his hand as he dropped out of super saiyan 2 as well. He grabbed his shoulder when pain pulsed into his arm once more. He walked up to the broken pieces that were now the androids. He laughed shakily, his eyes tearing up a bit; it was finally over.

He turned around; ready to walk away when he felt something pierce the back of his neck. He watched as his world fell to darkness.


	5. Flashes

**Chapter 5**

_Where was he? It was dark and- he gasped in shock. He could see his father and his mother in…high school? What was this? _

_What was his father dressed as? Oh Kami help him. There goes his mother again, suddenly hounding his father. Okay, seriously, what was going on?_

_Flying, his mother was flying. Oh, his parents were in love now. _

_The tournament. He knew about the tournament; his mother and grandmother told him about it; his grandfathers competed in it. _

_ Everyone was alive, and happy. Everything was fine. _

_What was happening? His mother was being beaten, his father being stabbed._

_Oh Kami, what was that pink thing? What was it doing? Where did it come from? Oh no, not his father._

_Not his grandmother, not his friends, not his family. _

_No, stop it. No, NO-_

"STOP!"

"Bardock!"

Bardock opened his eyes, startled. He swallowed dryly, his throat constricting horribly at the dryness. He looked around frantically, his eyes settling on Bulma's concerned face. "Wha-" He rasped out painfully.

"Are you alright?" Bulma asked worriedly, feeling his forehead, "You were tossing and turning, and mumbling about something, and you're running a fever." She gave him a glass of water.

Bardock gulped it greedily. He swallowed once more, "What happened?" He sat up, only to feel the sharp pain of his left shoulder. He grabbed at his bandaged appendage, hissing.

Bulma sat him back down gently, "You were worse for wear when we found you. Your ki was so low, we thought you were dead." He yelped when she smacked his head, "Speaking of that, what were you thinking?! Taking on the androids like that; you're only 10 for kami sakes. If your father and Trunks couldn't beat them together, what made you think you could take them on?"

Bardock stared at the bed, admonished, "I'm sorry."

Bulma was silent for a while before she hugged him, minding his injured shoulder, "Thank you," She whispered, some of her tears falling on his hair, "You saved us."

Bardock finally let out a smile before it faded, "Where are Mama and Pan? How did you find me?"

"Your father found you with Pan's help," Bulma smiled when the boy's face lit up.

"Papa's awake?" He sat up in bed, wincing at the pain but trying to ignore it, "I want to go see him."

"No, no way," She pushed him back down, "I'll get them. You stay there, and don't even try to move." She walked away, mumbling, "I swear, you're worse than your grandfather."

"Bardock!" The boy flinched at his mother's angry tone, "I swear, if you ever try something like that I again, I will not feed you till you're old and have to eat your food through straws!" Videl glared at him viciously. Pan had her arms crossed, though there was a small smile playing on her lips. His father leaned on the door frame, a blank expression playing on his face.

"Sorry Mama," He whispered ashamedly.

Videl glared at him for a beat then collapsed in tears, gathering the boy in her arms, "I'm just so glad you're okay. Thank Kami you're okay. I thought we'd lost you," She sobbing into her son's hair.

Bardock hugged her back, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Pan hugged him as well, and he could feel the slight pain pulsing from his shoulder.

Gohan walked up to him, a proud smile stretching on his lips. He rubbed his son's hair affectionately, "I'm so proud of you, son."

Bardock felt his tears fall down his face quickly as he tried not to sob in his mothers shoulder.

X

"New Namek?" Bardock asked as he tried to feed himself breakfast, "What are you going over there for, Papa?"

Gohan smiled, "The dragon balls over here stopped working since Piccolo died, so we can't wish anyone back. If we go to Namek, we can get a new guardian and wish for everything to be back the way it was before the android attack."

Bardock's eyes widened in astonishment, "Eh, really? Can I go Mama?"

Videl chuckled ruefully, "Oh no, you mister, are grounded."

Bardock frowned comically, "I save everyone and I get grounded. Lesson learned."

X

His father had been gone for two months. A few days before his father came back was when it all changed. Buildings that had been turned to rubble were now standing. People he had seen blasted to nothing were now walking like there was nothing wrong with them.

"Gohan?" A man with scars on his face asked shockingly, "Is that you?"

Bardock scratched his head, looking back at the men who stared at him in awe. Well, he did look like his father. "Uh, no. I'm no-"

"Bardock?" Videl asked, coming outside of the house, "Is everything okay?" She looked at the men in surprise, "Oh, you must be Yamcha, and Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Chaotzu, and Vegeta. Gohan's told me so much about you."

"Where is Gohan?" Piccolo questioned gruffly.

"Papa's at New Namek, it's how all this happened," Bardock answered, gesturing around to the newly built world.

"Papa?" Krillin asked in shock, "No way, Gohan had a kid?" The rest of the men looked at him in equal shock.

"He beat the androids?" Yamcha asked numbly.

Videl shook her head with a light smile, "No, that was Bardock."

If possible, the shock built higher. "How old are you, boy?" Piccolo asked.

"10, sir," Bardock replied.

"A 10 year old, quarter saiyan was able to do something none of could. I don't believe this," Vegeta growled out angrily.

"I'm not a quarter saiyan, I'm a half saiyan. You don't know how hard it was, I had to go super saiyan two to beat them."

If there was one thing Bardock could keep doing, it was shocking them.

X

"You must be Bardock." Bardock looked up in surprise at the man standing over him. He looked like his father, but his hair was more unruly.

"Uh, yes sir," He turned to him, "You must be Grandpa Goku I heard so much about."

Goku smiled brightly, leaning down in front of the boy, "That I am. I heard a lot about you too from Gohan. I heard you beat the androids all by yourself, and went to the next level of super saiyan while doing it."

Bardock nodded slightly, "It was hard, and the most powerful thing that had ever happened to me."

Goku chuckled, "How about this; you teach me how to go to the next level of super saiyan, and I'll teach you anything you want. How about that?"

His eyes lit up, "Even instant transmission?"

Goku blinked in surprise, "Uh, I can teach you kamehameha."

Bardock shook his head, "No, I already know that. Come on, Grandpa. Don't be a chicken."

His grandfather's eyes glazed over as he drooled, "Mm, chicken."

Bardock's face fell.

X

"Bulma?" Bardock asked as he finally found the blue haired woman after dodging her wonderful, but overbearing mother and questioning father.

Bulma turned to him, "Yes, Bardock? Do you need something?"

He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head, "Actually, yeah, I do." He fingered the scar at the back of his neck, "I had this dream, or vision, of the present timeline. It wasn't as pretty as anyone makes it out to be."

Bulma looked worried, "What do you mean? I was sure that once Goku was healed from his heart virus, the timeline would be fine."

Bardock shook his head solemnly, "It doesn't always work like that. I can't really make perfect sense of what I saw, but I know it wasn't good."

"What are you trying to say?"

He bit his lip, "I'm saying, I need to go to the past."


	6. To The Past

**Chapter 6**

_1 year later…_

It felt like it wasn't enough time. It's wasn't enough time to get to know everyone. There were so many people. Yamcha, Krillin, Oolong, Master Roshi, Puar, Tien, Chaotzu, Piccolo, Vegeta, no time in the world could be enough time to get to know him, the Briefs, his grandfather Hercule, and his grandfather Goku.

It was hard to leave, but it was one thing he had to do. It was even harder when he found out his grandmother was pregnant, as was Bulma. It was hard, but it had to be done.

"Hey Bardock," Bardock turned around to his grandfather, "When you go back in time, you should go see King Kai."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Why? Who is he?"

Goku smiled, "Well, you said you wanted to learn about the spirit bomb, right? King Kai is in the other world, and he taught me it when I had died the first time."

Bardock smiled sarcastically, "Are you trying to tell me I should die?"

Goku scratched the back of his head nervously, "No, no. I'm saying you should visit him. Here," He put his hand on the young boy's head. Bardock felt his mind cloud up as he could see pictures and flashes of a blue man on a small planet with a monkey and a small thing that looked like a bug. "When you get there, just picture that and you'll be there."

Bardock nodded, "I hope I meet you over there in the past."

Goku grinned, "I hope you do too."

"Are you going to be okay?" His mother came up, hugging him tightly.

He choked as the air left him, "Yes, Mama. I promise I'll be fine."

"Okay," Videl sniffled, wiping her eyes, "I just need to know. I don't know how long you're going to be gone, so I'm going to make the most of it now." She hugged him tightly again.

Gohan came up, a smile on his face though sadness was on the edges, "Be careful, Bardock. We want you back safe and sound." He ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

Bardock beamed, "I will, Papa. Don't worry."

"Bring back something cool or don't come back," Pan teased with a smirk.

Her brother only smiled, waving to them, "I'll see you on the other side, kay?" He felt his eyes water, "I'll miss you."

Gohan smiled softly, kneeling down and taking the boy in his arms, "We'll miss you too, son," He pulled away, kissing the boy's forehead, "Stay safe."

Bardock nodded before going into the ship. He turned it on, waving to them as the ship flew into the air. The Son family watched as the ship vanished before their eyes. Well, not all of the Son family.

X

When the ship landed, Bardock jumped out and landed on the ground. He looked around in awe at Master Roshi's house, even though he had already been there. "Whoa."

"I know, it looks the same," Said a voice behind him. Bardock turned around sharply, glaring at his sister who stood there nonchalantly.

"What the heck do you think you're doing here?" He demanded, stomping up to her.

Pan shrugged, ignoring his anger, "Why do you get to come back to the past? It's not fair."

He could feel his anger growing; he wouldn't be surprised if his eyes were teal, "I came because I had a vision that something would happen and I could help stop it. Trunks did that as well but Trunks can't stay here forever. And neither can you." He took the back pack he was wearing off and shoved it at her, "I would send you back, but Bulma only made this for one trip, so you're going to stay here and when I come back from King Kai, we're getting you out of here."

Pan pouted indignantly, "That's not fair that you get to stay and help. I want to help too. You're not the chosen one, you know?"

Bardock glared at her before putting two fingers on his forehead that was covered by his red head band, "Find Bulma or Grandma and explain why you're here, but under no circumstances do we let Mama know. Papa can only know because it'll be easy to figure out that we're saiyans." He disappeared.

When he reappeared, he was on a small planet, and he could see the monkey, the bug thing, and the blue man from his vision. He furrowed his brow confusedly at the tense man. "King Kai?"

King Kai turned to him quickly and did a double take, "Gohan? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be fighting Cell. Wait a minute," He looked at the boy more closely, "You're not Gohan."

Bardock shook his head, "No, I come from the same timeline as Trunks. I came here because something bad is going to happen in this time, and you can't stop it unless you have my help."

King Kai snorted, "What are you talking about? They're already fighting Cell, and Gohan is winning."

Bardock frowned, "Cell? No, that can't be right. How old is Gohan right now?"

"11 and already super saiyan 2; he's the strongest being in the universe."

The half saiyan shook his head, his mind in a whirlwind, "No, I must've undershot the time. Gohan should be in high school already." He started pacing, "This is bad."

He sighed as King Kai continued to look at him uneasy, "Look, in my timeline-well, you already know what happened in my timeline. What you don't know is that the androids are destroyed and everything is back to normal." He fingered the scar on the back of his neck, "The only reason I'm here is because I had a vision of something horrible happening and they need my help. Where I come from, I'm the strongest in the universe and my grandpa said to come over here so you could teach me that spirit bomb."

"Grandpa!?" King Kai sputtered, "So you are Gohan's kid?"

Bardock nodded, "That I am. So will you teach me? I have to be back because my little sister came with me and I need to get her back to the original timeline."

King Kai sighed with a smile, "Alright, but only because Goku sent you to me instead of training you himself."

If he didn't believe Bardock about his heritage, he would've when the boy's face split into the Son grin, "Thanks King Kai!"

Suddenly, he could hear the telltale noise of instant transmission. There stood his grandfather, his fingers to his forehead, in super saiyan form and his hand on a giant monster that he presumed was Cell.

"Goku! What are you doing here?!" King Kai yelled frantically.

"I'm sorry, King Kai. I couldn't think of-" Goku trailed off as he looked at the frightened Bardock.

"I'm gonna blow!" Cell bellowed before his body expanded until it burst.

It hurt for a bit, until it was dark then nothing hurt.


	7. Otherworld

**Chapter 7**

When Bardock opened his eyes again, he was staring up at his grandfather who watched with a strange expression on his face.

"You alright?" Goku asked worriedly, "You gave me quite a scare there."

Bardock blinked slowly, looking around. They were floating above yellow clouds, and a dragon like roadway. "Where are we?" He shifted out of his grandfather's arms, floating next to him.

"Snake Way. We're gonna have to check in with King Yemma since we're dead," He pointed at Bardock's halo sheepishly, "Sorry about that by the way. I would've told them to wish you back, but Krillin really wanted that wish."

Bardock only stared at the man in shock; he had killed not only King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory, and he only stood there with an apologetic grin as he scratched the back of his head. He shook his head, "It's fine. I guess I'm staying here." He cursed when a thought came to him, "Oh great, Pan is going to have a field day with this. With me dead, she can do whatever she wants."

"Pan?" Goku asked as they made their way to the check in station, "Who's that?"

"My little sister from the future timeline," Bardock answered, "I was supposed to come here alone, but she followed me without my parents knowing."

"Who are your parents, huh? Are you my kid from the future timeline?" Goku asked excitedly, "I know you're a saiyan for many reasons, mostly because of this."

Bardock yelped shockingly when he felt his tail being pulled; it didn't hurt anymore thanks to the training he had. "Grandpa," He shouted unthinkingly, "Put me down!"

Goku dropped him with a smile full of awe, "No way, Gohan's your dad?"

Bardock nodded, his tail wrapping around his waist once more, hidden from the human eye. "Yeah, in my timeline, you died before I was born. But I met you again when you were brought back to life."

Goku raised a questioning eyebrow, "How does that work? I thought Trunks said I died from a heart disease. Shenron doesn't bring back people who died of natural causes, neither does Porunga."

Bardock shrugged, walking with King Kai, "A lot of persuasion, Grandpa. Now let's get a move on. If I'm gonna be staying here, I at least want to get something to eat."

Goku's stomach growled in agreement, "Me too. King Kai is there anything to eat? I'm starved."

King Kai sighed sadly as he followed the two hungry saiyans.

X

Gohan sighed lightly, bringing his knees up to his chest. Sadness was rolling onto him like waves. His father told him he wanted to stay out of his own free will because everyone always came after him. That was a lie; the only person that had really came after him was Raditz. Frieza, Nappa, and Vegeta came for the dragonballs. Cell came because he wanted to kill everyone and take their power.

He sighed once more; his father told him not to blame himself. He said he was proud of him and he had done everything to the best of his abilities. If he hadn't gotten so cocky, he would've been able to have his father right now.

"You okay?" He was startled out of his thoughts when a girl sat next to him. She looked about his age. She was wearing an orange bandana on her head, her black hair going up to her mid back; it wasn't that long since she was pretty short. She had a red shirt, and grey shorts with fingerless gloves on. There was something in her eyes though that made her seem familiar.

"Who are you?" He asked politely; his mother was very strict on manners.

"You can call me Pan," She held out her hand with a smile, "What's your name?"

"I'm Son Gohan. Do you have a last name?"

She shrugged, "I'll tell you one day, but today is not that day. Now, come on," She stood up, tapping him on the head, "Let's go take a walk and talk, take your mind off of being sad."

He stood abruptly, "Hey, I'm not sad."

Pan scoffed, "Oh please, I saw a bird drown itself when it flew by you." She started walking ahead of him.

"Hey," He said indignantly, "Get back here."

She walked faster, "You gotta catch me first."

Gohan grinned slightly as he chased her, "Oh, I will."


	8. Moments Pass-Otherworld Tournament

**Chapter 8**

Bardock really wished he had a calendar because he really didn't know how long he had stayed in the other world.

Learning how to use the spirit bomb took about a year, according to King Kai, so he was already 12.

His grandfather always wanted to train with him which was fun, but he craved for a real fight.

He also wished he could see what Pan was doing and he sincerely hoped she wasn't getting into trouble.

X

_1 year later…_

"Pan!" The 1 year old Goten exclaimed happily as he chased his niece around the front yard of his home. Gohan had to stay inside and study, but he watched them from his window.

"Be careful with Goten, Pan," Chi-Chi called as she did the laundry outside.

Her grandmother was grateful that her son had someone his age he could talk to; she was planning on sending him to school anyways. Pan got along easily with the family, especially with Bulma and Trunks.

They didn't know much about her. Vegeta knew she was a saiyan that much he was sure of; he just didn't know whose daughter she was. She wasn't his; she was way too happy for his taste though she did have a sarcastic side, a side she said she learned from her mother.

She wasn't Goku's because he had died way before she was born. It was starting to get frustrating. She couldn't be Gohan's because she too was a half saiyan, so unless something happened to his DNA, he wasn't her father.

But whether he was her father or not, Gohan had a special bond with her. Their personalities clashed sometimes; Gohan was timid and quiet while Pan was loud and sarcastic. Pan had explained that both her parents were sarcastic but her mother was like Chi-Chi and her father was more like Goku and Vegeta combined. She had also mentioned that her twin brother had become like her father; witty but stoic.

Her brother was a very big mystery to Gohan; she had mentioned him several times over the year. She said he was the strongest person on the planet; Gohan kept his mouth shut at that, only his father was the strongest on the planet, but apparently, since he beat Cell, he was as well.

He wished he could meet him. He wondered why she wasn't with him now.

X

"No Grandpa, that's my chicken!"

"You snooze, you lose!"

X

Pan smirked widely as she looked at Gohan's new haircut. The 13 year old ran his hands through his short hair, "Looking good, Gohan."

Gohan blushed brightly, "Pan," He whined childishly, "Don't say stuff like that."

"Why?" She teased, ruffling his hair, "It's true." He had more hair than her father did.

X

"I swear to Kami, Grandpa, I will hurt you if you eat my ice cream."

"I'll take that challenge."

X

At 14 years old, Gohan's voice started to deepen, and Pan had a field day with it. "Do you think you can be ruler of the universe with that voice?" Gohan blushed.

Goten giggled, "Brother is the ruler, he's so strong!"

X

"That's a bone."

"You had chicken without me?"

"No, you hit me wrong and now my bone's sticking out."

"…I still want chicken."

X

At 15 years old, Gohan started recognizing girls. And again, Pan had fun at his expense. When they went grocery shopping, Gohan had seen a very pretty dark haired girl with beautiful blue eyes; she looked kinda familiar to him.

Pan came up to him with a smirk, "Is your nose bleeding, Gohan?"

He dropped all his bags abruptly to try and cover his red face and bleeding nose.

X

"16."

"16 what?"

"I assume I'm 16 now. King Kai said it's been 5 years since our death."

"Really? It felt like it was yesterday. Oh well, I wouldn't know."

X

At 16, Gohan had started training again to his mother's dismay. He was the protector of the earth, and now he had a sparring partner who wouldn't belittle everything he did or get distracted at every animal that passed by.

"So," Pan began as they stretched, "Just how strong are you?"

Gohan shrugged, "I was probably stronger a few years ago, but nothing a little training won't fix."

"You can go super saiyan 2, right?"

Gohan nodded slightly, "I can. I may be a bit rusty, though."

Pan shook her head, "It's fine. Now come on, I wanna see it."

He chuckled, "Alright, hold your horses." He took his stance, gathering his energy. With a shout, he was in his super saiyan 2 form.

Pan watched him with slight curiosity; he was strong, no doubt about that, but he wasn't stronger than Bardock. He really needed all the training he could get.

X

"What do you think this form is?"

"I don't know, I've never seen it. What are you going to call it?"

"I don't know yet."

X

At 17, Chi-Chi was already ranting about school and Pan was also dreading it because, since she was living with Chi-Chi now, she had to go to school. Her own mother wouldn't have made her go to school. Then again, in her time, everything was destroyed, and by the time everything was back to normal, she was already 10 years old and had known calculus, how to read and write properly, and science thanks to her grandmother.

"Do you want to go?" She asked Gohan as after one of their spars.

"Not really. I would like to train more, but I guess I do have to interact with more people my age."

Pan pouted playfully, "Why? You already have me."

Gohan chuckled, shoving her gently, "That's right, I already got you, so I need more friends."

X

"A world tournament?" Bardock asked confusedly.

King Kai nodded, "Yep, you'll be able to fight every warrior who has died to see who's strongest in the universe."

"That sounds great," Goku cheered with a smile, "I can't wait to meet the strongest person in the universe."

Bardock shrugged, "I guess we're going."

XXX

Hours later, or so it seemed, both Goku and Bardock finished through their opponents easily, and now they finally faced each other.

"I'm not gonna hold back just because you're my grandson," Goku smiled widely in anticipation.

Bardock tightened his headband, "Don't think I'll take it easy on you just 'cause you're my grandpa."

They both got in their stances, and when the bell rung, they charged at each other.

Goku ducked the boy's punches, grabbing his arms and throwing him to the ground. Bardock grunted in slight pain before he jumped back to his feet.

Goku clenched his jaw, cupping his hands to his sides, "KamehameHA!"

Bardock shot his arms out quickly, catching the blast. He pushed back before throwing the blast into the air. He put his hands to his forehead, "Masenko HA!" He shot the blast at Goku who easily dodged it.

Goku powered up to super saiyan, charging at the boy once more. Bardock blocked him, smirking, "Playing dirty, eh Grandpa?" With a shout, he turned into a super saiyan.

The fighting got a little rougher as they kept going. They flew away from each other, landing on opposite sides of the ring.

Goku panted lightly, wiping the small amount of blood that pooled at the corner of his mouth. "Well, I guess I gotta step it up, huh?" He clenched his fists, summoning up more energy. "HAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" His hair became more defined as electricity crackled around him.

Bardock scoffed, "Who do you think you're fooling?" He easily went to super saiyan 2. They attacked each other once more, their punches more brutal than the next.

Goku punched the boy almost out of the ring, but Bardock stopped himself. The half saiyan put two fingers up to his forehead. Small blue bolts came off his hand. "Special beam," Goku's eyes widened in shock, "CANNON!" A blue and red spiraling beam came at him. He tried to block it, but it only scorched his arms.

They came at each other once more, their punch meeting in the middle. They both struggled to push the other away. Goku watched as Bardock's eyes flashed gold before their power exploded, throwing them out of the ring.

Goku dropped out of super saiyan two, chuckling sheepishly. Bardock did as well, though he facepalmed at his recklessness.


	9. High school

**Chapter 9**

"Gohan," Pan whined childishly as he dragged her through the streets of Satan City, "I don't wanna go."

Gohan rolled his eyes, "You think I wanna go? I don't need to go, but Mom wants me to be a scholar and I don't want to disappoint her."

Pan shook her head, "You'd never disappoint her, Gohan. You're her baby." She pinched his cheeks and cooed.

Gohan swatted her hands away and was going to retort when he heard gunshots. He turned to the sound finding robbers with their guns pointed at innocent pedestrians.

He turned to Pan, opening his mouth but she shook her head, waving her hand, "Go, go save the day, I'll be right here. Make sure to go super so they don't recognize you."

Gohan nodded, giving his back pack to her with a small smile and transformed into a super saiyan.

Pan watched as he took down the men with ease. She rolled her eyes a bit when he took down the car only using his energy. She was about to step up and give him his bag when she saw a familiar dark head of hair and blue eyes. She gasped shockingly, "Mama."

She ran into an alley and watched as Gohan went into the shadows and dropped out of super saiyan. She couldn't let her mother see her right now. She should've listened to Bardock and not have come in the first place; she looked too much like her mother, she was sure someone was going to piece it together sooner or later. She started walking away; her father could take care of himself.

X

"Pan!" Gohan shouted indignantly as he found her waiting for him at the front of the school, "Where the heck did you go?"

Pan rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Sorry, Gohan. I just wanted to get here to see what the school looked like."

Gohan snorted, taking his bag from her, "Don't they have schools in your time?"

She rolled her eyes bemusedly, "They do, but my brother and I never went to school. With the androids going 'round, we were lucky that we even knew how to read and write."

Her father chuckled as they went into the school, "Luckily you spent 7 years with my mother, or else you wouldn't even be smart enough to go to school." He laughed when she smacked his arm.

X

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Son Gohan and Son Pan. Their new students here, so I expect you show a little respect. They scored perfect on all the entry exams. Many of you can learn from their example," The teacher said with Gohan and Pan next to him.

"Example this!" One student shouted causing the whole class to start a ruckus.

"Silence! You kids are an embarrassment to public schools." He glanced at two saiyans next to him, "Well, kids, you may sit wherever you'd like to sit."

Pan nodded while Gohan smiled a bit timidly. They walked up the stairs, searching for an empty seat. "Yoohoo," A blonde called, pointing at the empty seat next to her, "There's one over here."

Pan mentally smiled, _Aunt Erasa._ She looked to the people next to her. _Uncle Sharpner and-_ She gasped silently, _Mama. Oh no, I can't let her see me._ Very expertly, she snagged as seat that was in front of Erasa, smiling at the shocked boy.

Gohan looked at her confusedly before taking the seat next to the blonde. "Nice to meet you," He greeted politely.

"I'm Erasa," She said with a smile, "And this is my friend Videl." She gestured to the dark haired blue eyed girl next to her.

Gohan blinked at her in shock; she looked way too familiar.

A while later, class had started, "Please open your text books to the page 24," The teacher said.

"Hey Gohan," Erasa began, "You wanna know who Videl's pop is? You'll be surprised," She leaned in closer, "She's the daughter of Mr. Satan." Pan smiled as she listened in; she kinda missed her gramps.

"What?" Gohan asked in shock, "Hercule Satan?"

"Yup, the one and only. I knew you'd be surprised."

"Well that must be neat," He said towards Videl, "You being a celebrity's daughter and all."

"Our Videl is a special gal. Of course, being the friend of a celebrity's daughter is pretty good too, you know."

Videl's eyes widened in realization as she turned to Gohan suddenly, "So you're the guy." Gohan looked at her, startled. "Yeah, you're the guy that I talked to outside of the bank this morning."

Pan cursed silently; she knew she shouldn't have left her father there with her mother alone. Their first impressions of each other now were worse than when you meet when the other one who's barely hanging onto life. She could just hear Bardock now, _Idiot. First you sneak on board with me without Mama and Papa knowing; now you're going to school with them which is going to cause a lot of questions because you look more like Mama than you do Papa._

Wait that sounded a little too real. She gasped mentally, _Bardock? Is that you? Where are you? How are you doing this?_

"_Through King Kai, and yes, it is me. I'm in the otherworld because Grandpa Goku killed me, himself, and King Kai when he brought Cell here."_

She could hear a sheepish laugh in the background, _"Again, sorry about that. Anyways, hi Pan! It's great to hear you. Bardock's told me so much about you."_

She could feel her eyes tearing up at the sound of the man's jovial voice; she tuned everyone else out as she paid attention to this conversation, _"Hi Grandpa, it's great to hear you too. How are you guys doing up there?"_

"_Oh we're fine. We just got through with a tournament actually. We both lost."_

"_Grandpa, I need to talk to Pan if you don't mind."_

She could hear the man sigh, _"Oh alright, but if we get to talk to her again, I wanna talk."_

"_Yeah, okay, Grandpa. Geez, so bossy. Anyways, Pan, I don't know how you're going to do this. You can't let Mama find out, but she's not stupid and neither is Papa. They will find out sooner or later, and if not them, then it will probably be Grandma, Vegeta, or Aunt Bulma. You have to be careful."_

She nodded discreetly, _"I'll try my best, Bardock. It's gonna be hard."_

"_And if you can, try and say hi for me. I miss Mama and Papa."_

"_Your mom's there?"_

"_Grandpa!"_

"_Is it the blond one?"_

"_Grandpa, that's a boy."_

"_Really? Why does he have such long hair?"_ That was the last thing she heard from the other side before they cut off.

She glanced subtly at her mother; this was going to be harder than she thought. Her mother was already suspicious of her father. She tried not to laugh loudly when her father had to read out loud.

X

Baseball, oh Kami no. If there was one thing Pan didn't like, it was playing sports with humans.

"Hey Brains," Sharpner sneered at Gohan, "Do you know what baseball is?"

"Uh, yeah," Gohan stammered, "I mean, I've read a few books about it."

Sharpner chuckled arrogantly, "Sure you did." He turned to Videl, "You can have him. My team just filled up."

"Great, thanks," Videl remarked angrily.

Sharpner winked at Pan who tried not to gag, "But hey, if you want, I think I can squeeze a spot open for you."

Pan scoffed, whacking his stomach lightly, knocking the air out of the blond, and stood next to her father, "Nah, I think I'll just stick with Gohan."

Gohan smiled gratefully, "Thanks."

Videl came up to them, and Pan could practically feel the ice from her demeanor, "I'm putting you guys in the outfield, I hope you know where that is."

Pan smiled sweetly, "Of course we do." She grabbed Gohan's arm, "Come on, Gohan." She dragged him towards the outfield.

After many boring hitters, Sharpner was up to bat and Pan felt the competitiveness rolling off her mother in waves. She turned to her father to see him standing there clueless, a conflicted expression on his face.

"Hope you're ready to strike out, Sharpner," Videl smirked as she got into position.

Sharpner chuckled airily, "Please, I'm gonna knock this out of the park."

Videl threw a fastball at him, and it was no surprise that Sharpner hit a homerun. Well, it would've been a homerun if Gohan hadn't caught it mid air. Pan resisted the urge to face palm, "Papa no," She murmured as everyone stared at him in shock and awe.

She watched as he threw the ball towards third. She knew he hadn't meant to throw it that hard, but the ball shot through the air like a bullet. The unsuspecting kid at third base caught it with a frightened look in his eyes and a seemingly broken hand now.

"Wow Gohan," The coach said with wide eyes, "That was some jump."

Gohan laughed nervously as he walked with his team back to the dugout, "It's the shoes. They've got air cushions that make you jump higher."

Pan shook her head helplessly, "Gohan, why?"

He shrugged, his ears burning. He scratched the back of his head, "I know, I shouldn't have done that. This whole thing is confusing."

She shook her head and gestured to home plate, giving him a bat, "Try not to mess this up."

Gohan smiled meekly, taking the bat and going to home plate. Pan hid her eyes in embarrassment when he got in the wrong position. "Uh son," The coach said wearily, "That's the left batter's box."

Gohan raised his eyebrows innocently, "Is that bad?"

"Well, usually most right hander's bat on the other side."

"Oh, how come?" It was getting a little painful for Pan to watch.

"Well, why don't you swing there and see how it works?" Gohan nodded and got into a batting stance.

Pan could see the smirk on Sharpner's face, and she knew what was coming. She only hoped her father knew how to take care of it. Sharpner threw the ball at the fastest speed he could and watched as it went straight to Gohan's head.

"Watch out!" Videl exclaimed as the ball struck Gohan's head.

Sharpner looked on in disbelief, "You idiot! Why didn't you duck like a sissy?"

The coach and the catcher stared frighteningly at Gohan who stood there unfazed. "Coach, if I get hit, that means that I walk, right?"

"Right." Gohan laughed in relief, jogging to first base.

Pan sighed exasperatedly as she watched her mother glare at her father. "I'm just glad the day is over."

X

It couldn't be, but it was. Her mother was stalking them as they walked home. Gohan noticed it too, and he got a little skittish on trying to shake her off their tail. Pan smiled, "It's okay, Gohan. I got this."

Gohan seemed a little relieved, "Are you sure? She's kinda scary."

"Don't worry," She chuckled, "My mom's the same way. You go on ahead and get home so Chi-Chi doesn't get mad. I'll be right behind you."

"I think I'll stop by Bulma's real quick. Just meet me there when you're done, okay?" She nodded. He ruffled her hair before he walked away.

She turned to Videl who was trying to hide behind a building, "I know you're there, Videl. I could feel your eyes on us since we left school."

She smirked when she heard her mother curse lightly before stepping out, "What are you doing following us?"

Videl stared at her intriguingly before she frowned, "Gohan said he lives in the mountain area, and yet I didn't see him pull out a jet copter. I got a little suspicious." She was staring at her again, and now Pan was getting nervous.

"Well, the copter belongs to one of our friends. We're going to meet up with her right now, so if you'll excuse me." She needed to get out of there quickly or else her mother would find out.

"Wait," Videl called after her. She turned slowly. "Do I know you? You look familiar."

Pan shook her head quickly, "Nope. This is my first time seeing you, sorry." She walked away quickly; that was a bit close.


	10. The Great Saiyaman

**Chapter 10**

Bulma blew out smoke from her mouth, cigarette in hand, "So basically, you don't want people to recognize you?"

Her godson nodded, "Yeah, I just don't want my new friends to think I'm weird because I'm fighting crime." He smiled pleadingly, "You think you can help me, Bulma?"

"Well now, you could always not fight the bad guys," The blue haired woman retorted.

Pan snorted, "Please. That's like telling him he could only eat one plate for dinner."

Bulma chuckled amusedly, "I guess playing the hero is too much in your blood as is eating like a dying man. So I'll just have to make you a disguise then."

"Alright," Gohan cheered happily, "You really think you could do it?"

"Gohan, remember you're talking to a girl who designs and builds space capsules for a living," She smiled, "I don't think a crime fighter costume is out of my league."

"Thanks Bulma, you're the best," The boy said gratefully, "This is gonna make school so much easier now."

"Don't mention it."

"Oh and do you happen to know where Trunks is? Would you mind if I hung out with him while you're working on it?"

"Sure," She pointed her thumb to the back, "Just go on back to the gravity room. Last I checked, he was still training with Vegeta."

Gohan blinked confusedly, "Isn't he kinda young?"

"That's what I said, but Vegeta said if you can walk, you can train. He's just so dead set on making Trunks stronger than you."

Gohan chuckled nervously, "Well isn't that nice."

Bulma shooed him away before turning to Pan, "Do you need one too, Pan?"

Pan waved her hands wildly, "Oh no, Gohan can fight all the crime he wants. I think I'll just stick to the somewhat normal life. But hey, I'll stay and chat while you're working on it."

"Great," Bulma smiled, "We can have a little girl talk. Come on." They walked to her lab. Once they were in, she started working, "So how is it going to school with your dad?"

Pan looked startled but she wasn't surprise; it was only a matter of time that someone would find out. She cleared her throat shakily, "How'd you know?'

Bulma snorted, "It doesn't take a genius to figure out your Gohan's daughter. You're a saiyan; you were either Vegeta's or Goku's daughter. Goku died before even Goten was born and you look nothing like Vegeta. I assume your father took something that made him a full saiyan so when he had you, you came out half saiyan."

The girl nodded in awe, "Yeah, that's it. Who else?"

"Vegeta knows because he said your ki seemed more like Gohan's than Goku's. Chi-Chi knows that's why she treats you like you're one of her own; then again you are one of her own."

Pan chuckled lightly, "I was wondering why that was."

"Have you met your mother yet? Has Gohan met her?" Bulma asked seriously.

Pan nodded, "Yeah, she goes to the school we're going to."

"Really?" The scientist asked excitedly, "Who is she? Oh, I have to tell Chi-Chi."

The dark haired girl stood abruptly, waving her hands wildly, "No, please Bulma. I think it's best if no one knows who my mother is. Bardock would be furious if I told anyone. He hasn't even told Grandpa Goku."

"Bardock?" Bulma questioned with a furrowed brow.

"My brother," The saiyan clarified, "He was supposed to be the only one to come to this timeline, but I snuck on because I thought it was unfair. He went to the otherworld to be trained by King Kai, but Grandpa Goku took Cell over there and they all died. That's the reason why he's not here right now. The reason I can't go back is because the time machine was a one way trip. Have you been working on it?"

Bulma nodded, "Oh yeah, it just needs a few adjustments to start running again, but I'll have it some more to get you and your brother back to your original time."

Pan smiled gratefully, "Thanks Bulma, you're the best." She smiled a bit sadly, "It's times like these where I regret coming because I really do miss Mama and Papa."

Bulma rubbed her shoulder sympathetically, "I'm sure they miss you and your brother too." She picked up the watch she had finished, "Now come on, let's go get your father his disguise."

Moments later, Gohan had the watch on his wrist as he stared at it intriguingly as Trunks stared in awe. "There you go, Gohan," Bulma said.

"So I just press this button to make it work?" The teenager asked.

"That's it," Bulma replied.

"Awesome," Trunks said, "Can I have one too, Mom?"

Gohan pressed the button and clothes suddenly materialized on him. He had on black spandex, a green tunic, boots, gloves, a red cape, and an obnoxious orange helmet. Pan hid her sniggers.

The young man laughed as he stared at his reflection, "This is just amazing."

"Does it fit?"

"Yeah, why," Gohan struck a pose, "It's a super fit."

Trunks stared at the older boy disbelievingly, "No Mom, I don't need one."

Pan snorted amusedly, going up to him, "Can I just put in some adjustments?" She took off the helmet, much to Gohan's chagrin.

"But Pan," He protested, "The helmet conceals my identity."

"Just go super saiyan. You already showed up as the Gold Fighter. Another disguise and people will start to get suspicious."

Gohan contemplated on what she said, "You're probably right. I just hope I don't draw too much attention." He transformed into a super saiyan.

She clapped, "See, now that looks better."

Once they saw the sun setting, they said their goodbye and took off to the sky. "Look," Gohan said, "We're passing over Satan City." A thought struck him, "Hey, if I go make an appearance in my new suit, maybe that'll get people off my back."

Pan frowned, "I don't know, Gohan. You sure that's a good idea?"

Her father shrugged, "It can't hurt to try." He clicked the red button on his watch and turned into a super saiyan. He gasped when he noticed a car speeding down the street, way beyond the speed limit. "Crazy driver," He charged down there.

"Wait, Gohan," Pan followed after him.

"Stop you fiend!" He yelled and Pan just wanted a hole to swallow her up. She should really talk to her father about that.

Gohan landed in the middle of the street causing the car to stop abruptly in front of him. "What kind a meat head are you?!" The skinny driver exclaimed indignantly, "Get out of the way!"

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" The chunky one said.

"It is you should be more careful, use your-"

"Okay, sir," Pan walked up next to Gohan. She leaned in to whisper, "If you want to sound intimidating, maybe you should stop talking."

Gohan clenched his jaw but nodded slightly. The people stepped out of their vehicle angrily, "Who do you think you are? You got a name for yourself boy?"

Gohan blinked slowly, putting a hand to his chin. His eyes lit up suddenly, and Pan held his arm so he wouldn't embarrass himself more, "I," He said in a faux hero voice, "Am the Great Saiyaman." Oh Kami, he was going to need all the help he could get.

Both men laughed obnoxiously, "What the heck kind of name is that?" The skinny one managed between his laughs.

The super saiyan growled, and Pan could sense he was finally doing some good for his character, "Stop laughing!" He stomped his foot into the ground, damaging it beyond repair.

The two men went back to their car frighteningly, "We're sorry, Mr. Saiyaman."

"You have a good day." They drove off quickly but carefully.

Gohan smiled triumphantly as Pan resisted the urge weep hysterically.

Minutes later, they made it home with Gohan still in his suit. Chi-Chi didn't take to kindly of it. "Really Gohan, you're first day of school and you already look like a hooligan. Pan, I thought you were going to be watching over him."

The dark haired teenagers laughed nervously, blushing, "Sorry."

Goten came in, carrying a giant fish over his shoulder, "I'm back, Mama." He turned to see his brother and Pan standing there. He went up to his brother excitedly, "Ooh, Gohan. Now that's a cool uniform."

"Thanks Goten," Gohan smiled happily, "I knew you'd be on my side."

The next day, Gohan and Pan were up bright and early for their next day of school. "Come back soon, guys," Goten said.

"Listen you guys, fly carefully. I don't want to be overbearing, I just want you safe."

They both nodded, "I know, Mom," Gohan said. He pressed the red button on his watch, turning into a super saiyan.

"Oh wow," Goten said in awe, "When I get big, I hope I'm as cool as you, Gohan."

Gohan chuckled while Pan tried to hide her snort, "Well for now, why don't you just make sure to help Mom around the house, okay? We'll see you later." They took off into the air.

A while later, they landed on the school rooftop. Gohan changed back into his regular clothes and dropped from super. "Remember Gohan," Pan said as they walked into school, "Try not to act like you did yesterday. No fake voice and no poses. You're more intimidating if you don't do those things."

Gohan scratched the back of his head with a frown, "Alright, if you say so."

Once they were in class, she could hear them already gossiping about Saiyaman and Pan rolled her eyes when Gohan seemed a bit too eager to join the conversation. A beeping noise sounded through the room gaining everyone's attention.

Videl blinked, looking down at her watch, "Yes, go ahead, Captain." She said seriously.

"_Videl, there's been a high jacking at the city bus terminal._" The man on the other line replied.

Videl gasped, standing up and running down the stair, "May I be excused, Professor?" She ran out the door before he could say a word.

"What's wrong with her?" Gohan asked Erasa "Is she sick?"

"No, silly," Erasa answered with a sweet smile, "She went to go fight the high jackers."

Both Gohan and Pan blinked in shock, "What? All by herself?" Gohan asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Erasa said offhandedly, "I mean, she is the daughter of Satan, you know? She's always going out there and saving us from the bad guys."

"But," Gohan choked, "That's not safe."

Sharpner chuckled, "There's really no need to worry, Gohan. Videl can lift even more weights than I can. She's been training her whole life and some say she's as strong as her father now."

Pan rolled her eyes mentally, _That's not really saying much, Uncle Sharpner._ As she glanced at her father, he seemed to be thinking the same thing as he sweat dropped.

Gohan got up, but Pan stopped him, "Remember what I said," She hissed discreetly.

He nodded slightly and ran down the stairs. "Where do you think you're going?" The teacher demanded gruffly.

"Bathroom," He answered quickly, running off.

Pan watched him go with a mental sigh; _I really hope he doesn't embarrass himself._

Gohan and Videl had come back after school had already ended. Pan waited for him on the roof. He laughed nervously when he saw her, scratching the back of his head, "Sorry about that, Pan. It took longer than I hoped."

She only nodded, floating up next to him, "Is Videl alright?"

Gohan smiled a bit proudly as he nodded, "Oh yeah, that girl's a champ. She took on all those guys herself. I only had to step in when they lost control of the bus."

"Did you embarrass yourself?" She asked seriously.

He shook his head quickly, a blush burning on his cheeks, "N-no, no. I was cool."

Pan shook her head exasperatedly but smiled mischievously, "You blushed a lot when you saw Videl didn't you?" She teased.

"N-n-no! Why would I do that?" His whole face was on fire now.

She giggled delightedly, "Don't lie, Gohan. You're terrible at it."


	11. School

**Chapter 11**

Pan tried not to laugh, she really did. On one hand, she was very amused at her father's blushing face. On the other, she was slightly furious; really this girl was annoying. Now she was blackmailing her father to get him to date her. It was getting ridiculous.

She stepped in before her father's face blew up in embarrassment, "Sorry, Gohan can't go on a date with you, Angelica-"

"Angela," The red haired girl muttered angrily, faux tears in her eyes.

Pan waved her hand dismissively, dragging Gohan behind her, "Whatever, but Gohan can't go because he has to take care of his brother. His mother rarely lets him out." She nudged the boy, trying to send a signal. Gohan nodded jerkily.

"Then I'll tell everyone your secret, Gohan!" Angela exclaimed shrilly.

As Gohan paled behind her, Pan went straight up to her face, "Oh, really? Tell me, what is his secret?"

Angela sputtered while Pan only smirked and crossed her arms looking very intimidating. "That's what I thought." She grabbed her father and started walking away again.

"Gohan wears teddy bear underwear!" Angela screeched.

Pan snorted, trying to hold back her laughter. In an instant, Gohan's face went from deathly pale to cherry red. "Okay," The dark haired girl sniggered, "You tell everyone that. It doesn't matter."

"Pan," Gohan begged.

She shook her head, patting the boy on the back, "It's okay, Gohan. I got your back." They entered the school while Angela stared at the girl pensively.

_Who does she remind me of?_

X

"Wow," Gohan said as they went into the air, ready to fly to school, "We're actually on time today." He clicked the red button on his watch and turning super saiyan.

Pan rolled her eyes, "It's always your fault that we're late."

"Aw, don't be like that. Hey, I'll buy you breakfast to make up for it."

Pan smiled before she paled when she felt a familiar ki. She squawked, letting herself fall to the ground.

"Pan!" Gohan shouted worriedly before looking to the other occupant in the sky, "Oh, it's Videl. No wonder Pan went down in a hurry. She couldn't let Videl see her flying." He sighed resignedly, "I can't land here now. Well, sorry Pan, guess we'll have to get breakfast another time."

Pan watched as her father flew off with her mother following him. She smiled in relief, "Thank Kami she didn't see me. Unlike Papa, I can't handle Mama's questions." She walked into the school quickly.

Almost an hour later, Gohan ran into the classroom and took his seat; it didn't matter how fast he ran, he was already late. Pan leaned up, trying to get his attention, "Please tell me you didn't embarrass yourself in front of Videl."

He blushed and laughed nervously, "I may have put her jet copter on the roof of a building." He swallowed harshly.

"Gohan!" She hissed. She rubbed her head exasperatedly, _Geez, with Papa being a nervous, oblivious, slightly idiotic boy and Mama being very nosy and suspicious; it's a wonder how they're going to get together._

When Videl walked in, Gohan squeaked and hid his face in his book while Sharpner insinuated on something going on between the two of them since they were both late.

When school ended, Gohan said he would buy Pan lunch since they didn't get to breakfast; why in the world would she refuse? As they walked down the streets of Satan City, they noticed a car chase. The yellow car the police were after slammed the police car into another building. People screamed in fright and ran away.

The men got out of their car, laughing at the scene. Gohan frowned and walked up. Pan could only shake her head; she couldn't stop him when he was in Saiyaman mode. "That was a dangerous stunt you guys pulled back there."

The men turned to him in disbelief, "Why thank you," The buff one said sarcastically, "But it's not nearly as dangerous as the stunt you're pulling right now."

"Yeah," The skinny one remarked.

"We're gonna make an example of you so all the other punks know not to mouth off to the Red Shark Gang." The buff one grabbed Gohan by his shirt.

"Let him have it, Jimbo." Pan glanced to the side where she felt her mother's ki and saw her watching with wide eyes. She mentally facepalmed; her mother was obviously going to see her father was Saiyaman.

"Violence is never the answer, sir," The saiyan stated calmly.

"Oh yeah." The man threw two punches at Gohan who dodged them expertly and got into his fighting stance.

"You missed me," He said confidently. He glanced to Pan who was gesturing to Videl, who was watching in awe, with her head. His eyes widened in shock and a bit of fear as he looked Videl, "Oh, hey Videl." He turned his face to the gang member only to be met with a fist to his face.

Videl gasped, "You jerk!" She ran up to him and round house kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

The skinny man ran up to his fallen partner, staring at Videl in shock. He glared hotly at her before helping his friend into the car, "You haven't seen the last of us, you punk!" He yelled as he drove off.

Videl raised her eyebrows uninterestedly before she frowned concernedly, going to her classmate, "Oh Gohan, I don't even want to look. How bad is it?"

"Well," Gohan turned around, and Pan winced as he had no markings on his face, "I think I'll be okay."

Videl gaped in astonishment, "He pounded you in the face and you don't even have a scratch."

Gohan laughed nervously, "I don't? Not even a black eye? Man, how lucky can you get?"

Videl looked down to the floor, a little ashamed, "Oh, it's my fault. You're not gonna believe this but I didn't jump in to help you because I thought you would be okay. Because I honestly believed that you were the Great Saiyaman."

Gohan stared at her with feigned innocent eyes, "Me? No way."

"I was convinced until I saw you fight. Please don't take on anymore criminals. I'm sorry; Gohan, but you just don't have what it takes." Videl then smiled, "But you sure know how to take a punch in the face."

"Gee," Gohan smiled goofily, "Thanks."

Pan furrowed her brow thoughtfully at what Videl had said, _I'm sorry, but you just don't have what it takes? Where have I heard that before?_ She remembers how her father always smiled mischievously when she said, grabbed her by the waist and took her into their room. Her face contorted into one of disgust when realization settled upon her, _Oh gross._

Gohan came up to her and frowned at her expression, "What's wrong?"

She stared at him before shaking her head, "Nothing, nope. Nothing at all."

"Oh," He mumbled confusedly, "Well, let's go home."

"No, no!" His daughter exclaimed suddenly, her cheeks red, "I'll go home by myself." She flew off quickly.

He gaped at her retreating figure, stunned before he shot off after her, "Pan! What did I do?"

X

The next day, while they were in class, Videl's watch went off in the middle of it. "Oops, just a second, Erasa," She said apologetically at the blonde she was talking to, "This is Videl."

"_Videl, a gang called the Red Shark Gang has taken the mayor hostage and is holding him at knife point._"

Videl gasped, "Hold on, I'll be right there." They all watched as she ran off.

"P-pardon me ma'am," Gohan called out tentatively. She glanced up to acknowledge him. "Hi, sorry. Can I be excused to use the bathroom?"

"Yeah right," Sharpner scoffed.

"No, sir," The blonde woman said with a hint of anger, "Not this time, Gohan. You have a bad habit of not coming back to class."

"What?" Gohan breathed shockingly.

"You heard me," She snapped, "Now please take a seat and please finish the reading for discussion."

"You're gonna have to hold it," Erasa said causing Sharpner to chuckle.

Pan watched as her father sat down with a hard look on his face. She could hear his foot tapping anxiously. Suddenly, the classroom was filled with tremors.

"Earthquake!" Erasa squealed frighteningly.

"Children, listen!" The teacher commanded, "Everyone get on the floor and put cover your neck with your hands." Every student besides Pan and Gohan went under the desks, covering their heads.

Gohan stood, smiling happily and rushed out of the room. Pan stayed in her seat, tipping it back nonchalantly. _Oh Kami, those tremors felt familiar too. Good Kami, my parents are so gross._

X

Gohan and Videl had come back when school was over. They all were walking out of the school; Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa in front of Gohan and Pan. "Alright Videl, spill it," Erasa started the gossip, "What's going on between you and you-know-who?"

_Voldemort?_ Pan joked to herself, her hands laced behind her head.

"What are you talking about?" Videl demanded, "You mean Gohan?"

"That's exactly who I mean," Erasa smiled excitedly, "He disappeared from class right after you left. She wouldn't let him leave and then the earthquake hit and he was gone."

"You're kidding." Pan saw her father run into an alley, behind a garbage can. She mentally sighed and made for the roof tops.

"No."

"Darn him," Videl turned to search for Gohan, "Now where'd he go? I thought he and Pan were walking behind us."

"He was."

"Look you two, when a geek disappears, you're not supposed to worry about it. It's a good thing," Sharpner put in arrogantly.

"Gohan's not a geek," Videl defended him; "He's a heck of a lot cooler than you, Sharpner."

"What?" The blond boy cried in outrage.

"You heard me."

"Yeah," Erasa chimed, "And he's cuter too."

"Yeah, if you like your men scrawny and weak," Sharpner retorted.

"Videl doesn't need a strong man. She can kick your butt all by herself."

"No she can't."

"Yes she can."

"Yes I can."

"Whatever."

Pan smiled from her spot on the roof. She could see her father smile bashfully at the compliment her mother had indirectly given him. Oh yes, they were on their way there.

X

It wasn't until a few weeks later that she knew. Her father had gone into the city to get a baby pterodactyl that was stolen from its nest. When he had come back with a small cut on his cheek and a slightly dreamy look on his face was when she knew; her father was in love with her mother.

And when they went to school the next day, well she wasn't expecting that from her mother. "Oh man, late again," Gohan mumbled as he and Pan ran down the hall after the bell rang.

"I swear, Gohan," Pan groaned exasperatedly, "It's always your fault."

"Sorry," He chuckled nervously.

"Hey," Videl called out as she leaned on the locker next to her open one, "Good morning, Gohan."

Both saiyans stopped in front of her. Pan stared intriguingly at her mother; she seemed oddly cheerful this morning.

"Oh, hey there Videl," Gohan smiled lightly, "You're late too, huh?" He went to move again but jumped when she slammed her locker shut.

She was smiling so brightly, Pan could practically feel her excitement, "Gohan, it's over."

Gohan blinked confusedly, "What do you mean, Videl? Class has just begun." Pan rolled her eyes to Dende; how did he become so clueless like Grandpa Goku?

"Forget class," She snapped, "Hold still." She ripped off the bandage on his cheek, "There!" She waved it around with a triumphant smile, "My gosh, isn't that funny? Yeah, I saw Saiyaman get scratched in the exact same spot and that's exactly who you are. Mr. Saiyaman."

Pan nodded understandingly while Gohan stood there in fright, "Yikes, busted. I can't believe it. The secret identity of Saiyaman is public knowledge."

"Well, I wouldn't say it's public knowledge. Only I know, but I do think the public has the right to know. Maybe I should schedule a press conference," Videl said. Pan knew she wouldn't, but she knew her mother always like to rile her father up.

"No, please don't," Gohan pleaded, "You know the only reason I keep my identity a secret is to protect my family's privacy. It's for them. Please Videl."

Videl seemed to contemplate it. She turned to Pan, "Is that true?"

Pan smirked, and she looked frighteningly like her mother, "Maybe we're just not used to the press."

Videl smirked right back while Gohan squawked, "Pan!"

She chuckled, "I'm kidding, Gohan."

Videl seemed satisfied before she realized something, "Hey, you were at the Cell Games, weren't you?"

Gohan waved his hands nervously, "No, I never went near there."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I would've died out there." Pan hid her snort; more like Cell died out there.

"Alright," Videl leaned against the lockers again, "I'll believe you, for now at least."

"Videl, is there any way you can keep my secret between us?" Gohan asked pleadingly.

"Maybe," She replied, "But you have to do something for me in return."

Pan's eyes widened in excitement; _Please say go on a date, please say go on a date, please say go on a date._

"Okay, here's the deal," Pan waited on pins and needles, "If you enter the World Martial Arts tournament, I'll keep your secret. How's that?" She deflated; _Great, in this world she thinks about fighting more than Papa does._

"Me?" Gohan asked, "Compete in the tournament?"

"That's right. I'm competing too, but winning won't mean anything to me unless I know all the greatest fighters in the country will be participating." She seemed thoughtful for a moment, "My dad was the last champion and he told me that a guy named Son Goku was the champion before that. Strangely enough, I did some research on him and found out he has a son named Son Gohan. So that means you're his son, right?"

"That's right," Gohan swallowed harshly. Pan seemed a little disturbed at how much time her mother spent trying to find her father out.

"That's gonna be a great match; the former champion's daughter fighting the former champion's son. Doesn't that sound exciting?"

"No, not really," He laughed nervously, "Why don't we do something really challenging like go out on a date?" Pan could've cheered; her clueless father got it down. He really was in love with her mother.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Videl slammed her hand on the locker, "Look, if you're too chicken to fight me, then you don't have to compete. But I'm going to tell everyone your secret."

Gohan reeled back in shock, "What? You'd do that?"

"Just try me."

He sighed in defeat, his shoulders slumping, "Oh alright then, I'll compete in the tournament."

"Cheer up," The blue eyed girl said with a wide smile, "This is gonna be a blast just wait and see." She patted his chest as she walked away, "This will be a heck of a lot better than going out on a silly old date, that's for sure."

Pan was fuming on the inside; _Kami, you don't know that, Mama._

Her mother came right back, "Oh, and there's one more condition." She smiled sweetly, "It's no big deal, I just want to learn how to fly, that's all. That shouldn't be too hard to teach me, should it?"

"No," Gohan mumbled, "It's a cinch."

"Great," She waved to them, still smiling, "Well, we'll get started right away. See ya later."

Gohan looked to Pan for help but she only shrugged. On the inside, however, she was jumping for joy; _He's gonna teach her how to fly. That's better than a date, Mama._


	12. Flight Lessons

**Chapter 12**

_I'm sorry, Bardock, but why do you seem so against the idea of joining the tournament?_ Pan thought to her brother as the Son family settled down for the night. After telling everyone that they were competing in the tournament, Goku, via King Kai, announced that he and Bardock were going down to earth for one day to participate. It wasn't until Pan got away from everyone else that Bardock contacted her and expressed his protests.

"_I'm sorry,_" She could hear him getting angry; it was weird to hear that foreign tone, he had never been angry with her before, "_Do you like being blissfully ignorant to this because you get to hang out with Mama and Papa? I came here for a reason, not you. I may be dead but that doesn't mean I'm not going to do the best I can to keep everyone safe. The tournament is where everything starts. If we don't enter it, nothing happens. It's inevitable, I know. I'm just expressing my concerns on this._"

She felt a bit of shame come onto her; he did have a reason to be here, she didn't. Truth be told, half of her wanted to go back to her actual parents and never leave, but she was already in way too deep. The least she could do is make sure her mother and father got together. _Sorry, I do get what you're saying. _

"_Good, now go to sleep. Something tells me you're gonna need it._" She rolled her eyes, lying back on her bed. Why would she need it? They were just going to be training.

Not even 2 hours later, she was being pulled from her bed. "No," She grumbled groggily, "I didn't ask for this. I'm a good person."

She could hear Gohan chuckle, "Sorry, Pan, but you said you wanted to train with us and we need all the time we can get."

She groaned whiningly, getting up. She stretched, trying to wake her muscles up. She rubbed her eyes exhaustedly, "I'm gonna get you for this, Pap-ah," She coughed, trying to cover her mistake, "Gohan. I'll make you pay."

Gohan smiled teasingly before walking out to find Goten already stretching. "I hope you guys are ready," Gohan said before he turned into a super saiyan.

Pan rolled her eyes while Goten stared at his older brother in awe. "Let's get this show on the road," She said, floating in the air.

"Yeah, big brother's gonna teach me how to fly," Goten said in Gohan's arms as they flew to a remote location.

They trained straight on till the afternoon. It wasn't as hard as training with Trunks, her father, or her brother. Gohan kept it light for Goten but worked harder for himself. Growing up in tough time, Pan easily kept up with them.

It was going great, until it got to the point where Gohan wanted to train alone and Goten wouldn't stop bugging him. "Listen Goten," Gohan said sternly, "We didn't come here to play, we came here to train. Now let's get some serious business done."

Pan felt her insides die a little at the poor boy's crestfallen expression. Gohan softened his voice, "Look, I don't want to hurt your feelings Goten. It's just that I have work to do."

"Yeah, Goten," Pan rubbed his hair, trying to ease his frown, "Your brother is the strongest person in the world. You don't want him to fall behind, do you?"

Goten shook his head, "No, I'll be good."

Pan smiled, turning to her father, "How about this, Goten; you help Gohan train because Kami knows he's not gonna get any stronger fighting himself."

Goten's face lit up, "Really? Can I, big brother?"

Gohan smiled slightly, "Alright, sure."

They set up a little activity where Gohan would dodge the rocks Goten threw at him. Gohan had first underestimated Goten's strength and had to fix it so he wouldn't get injured. After a while of dodging, Goten stopped and stared at his older brother thoughtfully.

"Hey," Gohan asked curiously, "Why'd you stop, Bro?"

"Well," Goten mumbled, "Since Mom's not here, is it okay if I be like you now?"

"What do you mean like me?" Gohan questioned, coming up to him. _Please don't tell me he's a super saiyan as well. Something must be lacking if a 7 year old boy can easily turn into a super saiyan while Bardock had to watch Papa get brutally beaten in front of him._

"The gold hair and the super strength; I want to be a super saiyan now," Goten answered.

Gohan laughed incredulously, "Maybe when you're a little older. It takes years of training to become a super saiyan. I was almost twice your age before Dad taught me how to transform." He smirked a bit arrogantly, "Of course, I was the youngest super saiyan ever. You might need more time." He chuckled. He looked to his brother only to gape in shock at the boy who powered up instantly into a super saiyan.

Pan rolled her eyes, _Oh great. Bardock is gonna be pissed. Well, at least he still holds the record of the youngest super saiyan at age 5._

"Goten, you're a-you're a super saiyan," Gohan breathed shockingly, "Oh Kami, this is unbelievable. Incredible, when in the world did this happen Goten?"

Goten tilted his head thoughtfully, "I don't remember," He grinned bashfully and Pan had to resist the urge of face palming.

"You're such a natural, Goten," Gohan said, still in shock, "Everyone else had to struggle really hard to become super saiyans, not to mention going up to the next level." He straightened up with a smile, "So how'd you like to be my sparring partner, Goten? Sound okay?"

"Yeah!" Goten exclaimed excitedly.

A thought suddenly occurred to Gohan, "Hey Sport, does Mom know about this? About, you know, being able to be a super saiyan?"

Goten nodded a bit timidly, frowning when he recalled the time his mother had an emotional breakdown when she had seen his new form.

"What's the matter, Goten? Did Mom give you a hard time when you transformed?" Gohan asked concernedly.

"Yeah, she said never do it again. I guess it's a bad thing since she called me a monster."

Gohan laughed, "Don't worry about it too much. You're the best little monster I know."

Soon, Pan watched as the boys sparred. She didn't feel like training, mostly because any human she would go against she knew she would win, and if she had to go against another saiyan, she knew she wouldn't win. She smiled when Goten protested once Gohan took into the air.

"No fair, Gohan!" The young super saiyan yelled indignantly, "You're cheating! You have to stay on the ground because I can't fly."

Pan held in her sniggers while Gohan stared in disbelief, "What? Are you kidding me?"

"No, if I could fly I'd be kicking your butt!" She couldn't hold them in now.

"That's incredible," Gohan mumbled, "That's like learning to run before you can crawl. You're more like a super pedestrian than a super saiyan." By now, her sides were hurting from laughing so much.

Goten frowned, "A super what?"

Gohan tried to retract the joke, "Hey, sorry Squirt. It's just that it's funny."

"Funny?" Goten burst angrily, "You better teach me how to fly 'cause I don't like being laughed at, you hear me?!"

Gohan waved his arms, trying to placate the boy, "Whoa whoa, easy there tiger, cut me some slack. Alright, I'll teach you how to fly, Goten. How's that?"

Immediately, Goten beamed brightly, "Wow, you will?" Once Gohan nodded, the boy cheered by doing flips on the cliff he was standing on.

Pan rolled her eyes, _you should've expected your father to be clueless and forget about his promise to Mama. Oh well, I guess I'll have to teach Goten how to fly if I want anything to happen between them._ She looked off to the side when she felt a familiar ki. She smirked widely, _Well this is gonna be good._

"Is that…Videl?" Gohan stared at the yellow jet copter with a goofy yet a bit frightened smile. Realization settled upon him, "I'd almost forgotten; flying lessons. I promised her at school that I'd teach her how to fly." He flew down next to Goten.

"Gohan, what's the matter?" The younger boy asked.

"Uh, nothing," Gohan replied, "But it looks like you're gonna have a partner for the flying lessons."

"A partner? Who?" Goten asked.

"It's a long story," The older boy said, "There's a girl in my class and I promised her I'd teach her how to fly and she's headed for the house right now. She's gonna be your partner in the lessons but don't show her how strong you really are, okay?" When Goten continued to look lost, Gohan rushed to clarify, "What I mean is, don't show her that you're a super saiyan, got it?"

"No, no," Pan came up waving her hands, "I'll teach Goten how to fly since he already has ki control. You can teach Videl since you're such a great teacher."

"But-" Both boys protested.

"Goten," She smiled sweetly, "If you train with me, you won't have to hide how strong you are."

The boy grinned happily, "Okay."

Gohan grumbled, "Great, nice job, Pan." Pan only smirked back.

When they had gotten back to the house, things were a bit tense. "Listen Missy, whatever you're selling, I don't want it," Chi-Chi said to Videl.

"I'm looking for Son Gohan, is he home?" Videl asked, not trying to be put off by the woman's standoffishness.

"Well, if you've come looking for a date, I'm afraid you've come to the wrong place. What manners do you have? Coming over unannounced and without proper introduction; shame on you," Chi-Chi continued her ranting.

"Look Lady, I'm not here for a date," Videl protested.

"Sure," Chi-Chi raised a disbelieving eyebrow. She then saw the three saiyans walking into the clearing.

"Hi Mom, we're back!" Gohan called as they came up.

"Hey Mom, I got to throw rocks at Gohan," Goten said enthusiastically as he walked up to his mother.

"You did?"

Gohan smiled as he went up to Videl, "Whoa, hi. How'd you find my address, Videl?"

"Simple," Videl said, "I looked you up in the student directory." Pan made a face; this relationship was getting a little too weird.

Gohan chuckled nervously, "Oh yeah."

Videl glared at him, "Listen up. Thought you could get out of our deal by taking a leave of absence from school. Well, I've got news for you Gohan, you're gonna teach me how to fly."

"That's fine. I gave you my word and that's all there is to it," Gohan replied, trying not to be frightened by her glare.

"Excuse me," Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips causing the teenagers to stare at her, "My Gohan can't give you lessons, he's busy preparing himself for the World Tournament."

"Mom," Gohan tried to sooth the tension, "Videl's the reason I'm taking part in the World Tournament. If it wasn't for her, I would've never even considered entering." Videl smiled satisfyingly.

Chi-Chi continued to glare. She huffed, "Well alright then, teach her. But let me give you some advice, young lady. You keep your filthy hands off my son."

Gohan glanced between his mother and crush nervously while Pan's jaw dropped in amusement. Videl growled, "Hey, I've had enough of your trashy talk, Lady!"

Chi-Chi gasped while Videl stared in shock, realizing what she just said, "Alright," The mother put her foot down, pointing her finger aggressively in the young girl's face, "You listen and you listen good. Our family is counting on the prize money to live on, and the last thing we need is for Gohan to be distracted from his training by a hussy like you!"

Pan burst into laughter at that point while Gohan watched on frighteningly. "I'm not a hussy!" Videl snapped back, "We're training for the tournament, not eloping! The two don't mix!"

"My mom and dad got married at the World Tournament, didn't ya Mom? Maybe that's why she's worried. I guess kissy kissy stuff and fighting do mix sometimes, don't they, Mom?" Goten piped in which only sent Pan into another fit of laughter.

Chi-Chi blushed, putting her hands to her face, "In our case, yes. I competed; I fought your dad and married him in the same day."

"You fought in the Tournament?" Videl asked meekly.

"Those were the days," Chi-Chi had hearts in her eyes as she remembered her youth, "Those were some of the happiest times of my life. Going head to head with Goku then riding off with him in a swirling romance that still makes me tingle to this day. It was the beginning of our new life together." She sighed dreamily, "Yes, sometimes true love and fighting do mix."

She suddenly glared heatedly at Videl, "But you! Your case is different! Goku and I'd been dating since we were kids."

"Look I don't want to marry your son, I just want to learn how to fly, that's all. Are you deaf or something?" Videl retorted just as angry while Gohan watched with an amused grin. Pan's face was red from her laughter earlier and now, restrained laughter; she never got to see this back in her timeline.

"How dare you!" The two females continued to make horrendous faces and noises at each other.

Once everything had settled down, and Pan had stopped laughing, they headed out to the field again. Videl and Goten waited patiently as Gohan went up to them nervously, "I've never done this before. Uh, but teaching can't be that hard right? Right. Anyways, so to fly you basically take control of your ki then you sorta put it underneath you and your ki holds you up. Really, a toddler could do it."

Pan smiled at the two, _ funny because Papa was a toddler when he did it. So were Bardock and I._

Videl glared at him and he backtracked hastily, "I mean an extremely talented toddler whose put years of hard work into it, of course."

"This ki business," Videl demanded, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's-uh," Gohan swallowed nervously, "Guess they call it different where you're from." He scratched his forehead. His eyes lit up suddenly, "Well, it's like that power you can feel inside of your body."

Pan shut her eyes tightly, bracing herself, _Oh god, Papa, why'd you have to say that?_

Videl glowered, "What? Who are you to talk about my body?!" Goten sniggered at the two of them.

Gohan scratched his head anxiously, "I don't think I'll ever find the right words for this." Videl continued to glare at him.

Goten turned to the blue eyed girl, "It's like this." He then proceeded to shoot a ki blast at a nearby rock, nearly destroying it.

"Yeah," Gohan mumbled, "It's like that."

Videl stared at the small crater disbelievingly, "I see."

Pan walked up to Goten, taking the boy into her arms, "And that's where we head off. Gohan, you do your thing with Videl and we'll see you when Goten learns how to fly."

"Wait," Gohan called to their retreating forms, but they steadily ignored them.

"If you ask me," Goten said in Pan's arms as they were out of earshot from Gohan and Videl, "It's a waste of time."

"Hey," Pan lightly smacked his head and put him down, "She'll get it. Just because she's human doesn't mean you can put her down like that."

Goten grinned, falling back on the grass, "You're only saying that because she's your mommy."

Pan rolled her eyes, "Oh Kami, you know too."

Goten nodded enthusiastically, "Mmhm, she has the same attitude you do. Now come on," He stood, pulling on her hand, "You said you would teach me how to fly."

"Okay, okay," She relented, her hands on her hips, "Now, keep still and relax. Clear your thoughts and only focus on your ki."

Goten nodded seriously, keeping his body still. "Okay, now get your ki and use it to lift you off the ground. Put all your ki under you."

The younger boy breathed deeply, closing his eyes. Pan smiled slightly at him before directing her attention to her parents.

She watched as her father brought out a small bit of his ki to demonstrate to her mother. Her father then stood, and told Videl to do the same. She watched as her mother struggled, trying to bring out her ki. Her mother was shaking and her father smiled, telling her mother something only to stare in shock when he saw her eyes watering.

Goten suddenly opened his eyes, sniffing around, "Do you smell that?"

Pan grinned, nodding, "Lunch is ready."

"Race ya!" The boy ran off.

Pan shook her head before turning back to her parents again, "Food's ready!"

They all came to the table outside; Chi-Chi gave them their plates, "I hope you guys are hungry."

"Oh I am," Pan drooled over the food presented to her.

"Food looks great, Mom," Gohan said.

"Ooh, yummy," Goten dug into his meal.

"Thank you very much for lunch, Chi-Chi," Videl said politely.

"You're welcome," Chi-Chi replied, "I'm just glad Gohan is making some nice lady friends. You know, it's never too early to settle down."

Pan snorted amusedly while Gohan whined, "Mom."

"Delicious," Videl moaned around the food in her mouth, "I should give this recipe to our cook."

Chi-Chi snapped her head up, "What? Your cook? Is your family in the restaurant business?"

Pan mentally facepalmed, _Oh great, I forgot how much we don't like Grandpa._

Videl shook her head, "Oh no, I meant the cook that we have at our house."

"You have your own cook? Your family must be pretty loaded." Chi-Chi leaned over the table, "About how many rooms do you have in your house? 10? 20?"

Videl blinked thoughtfully, "Um, that's a good question. I guess about 50."

"50?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, "That's like a small village. I can hardly imagine it." She glanced at Pan, scrutinizing. Her granddaughter paled slightly.

"This is so good," Videl said.

Chi-Chi rounded on Gohan, "And you're planning to marry this girl?"

Gohan spit all of his food out on Goten's face in shock. "Hey," Goten said, "Does that mean Videl's gonna be my new sister?"

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about!" Gohan shouted nervously while Videl watched him with a blank expression.

Pan shook her head miserably, _Grandma's gonna be hounding Mama and Papa. Papa's oblivious and slightly stupid when it comes to Videl. Uncle Goten seems smarter than Papa and he's probably going to tease him with Uncle Trunks. Mama doesn't seem the least bit interested. Oh, why did this have to happen?_

After lunch, they went back to training. Pan watched Goten out of the corner of her eye, making sure he was good and didn't hurt himself. She stared at her parents sitting forms as they once again tried to bring out Videl's ki.

She watched as her mother's face lit up, not only by the ki illuminating her face but also from the sheer happiness and disbelief at finally bringing out her ki.

Goten gasped silently behind her as he floated up slowly, "Uh Pan," He asked, slightly frightened. He continued to fly upwards as she watched her parents. "Pan!"

Pan turned around right when her uncle went face first into the floor. She covered her mouth in shock and worry, "Goten!"

X

_Meanwhile, in the otherworld…_

Training with weights was something Bardock wasn't used to, but it was something he did without complaint and was now using it like it was nothing. His grandfather wanted to spar with them on, but it seemed like it wasn't doing much because it still felt like regular sparring.

"Hey guys!" King Kai called as he, the South Kai, and a big blue man came up, "Why don't you try using some heavier weights?"

Bardock and Goku glanced at each other confusedly before the elder saiyan addressed King Kai, "Alright, how much do you think we should put on, King Kai?"

"Let's say, 8 more tons on each one."

"Don't be foolish," South Kai remarked, "That would be ten tons a piece."

"Ten tons?" Goku asked disbelievingly, "Don't you think that a little much. We won't be able to move."

South Kai laughed in triumph, "Just as I thought. North Kai's attempt to show off was just another one of his pathetic jokes."

"Guys, just make yourselves a super saiyan," King Kai said.

"Oh okay," Goku said jovially, "But that almost makes it too easy."

South Kai's jaw dropped. King Kai turned to him, failing at hiding his giant smile, "Hey, since you're here. You think you might want to do the honors and change his weights?"

"Why I'd love to," South Kai put his arms out, "Now you do realize that ten tons on each in forty tons right?"

"Yeah, we're not stupid," Bardock retorted.

"Are you sure you understand?"

"Just change it," King Kai demanded impatiently.

"Now don't blame me when you get hurt!" South Kai threw a wave of power at them, "Ten tons!"

Goku cried out in shock when his body slowly lowered to the ground. Bardock clenched his jaw as he tried to keep his body in the same position. Goku growled, turning into a super saiyan and holding the weight effortlessly.

King Kai chuckled victoriously as he watched Goku continued to throw punches and kicks, "Check it." He blinked confusedly when his eyes landed on the other saiyan.

Bardock clenched his fists, putting power into each limb. He growled, lifting his heavy arms in the air and threw around some slow punches before getting used to it. Even Goku stared at the boy in awe.

X

Back on earth, Pan watched Gohan teach Videl while hiding behind some trees discreetly as Goten flew around their part of the field, yelling, "I'm a birdie!"

She watched as her mother had tears of frustration in her eyes. Her father was trying to be patient and comforting. Soon, her mother was barely lifting off the ground and she and her father were jumping for joy.

Her mother came down to earth, saying something that made her father reply nervously. She took out a capsule and deployed her jet copter. She tried to listen in closely, and could barely hear them, "Oh, Videl," Gohan called out.

Videl turned to him, "Yes?"

He smiled nervously, "I was thinking…about your hair." Pan clenched her fists a bit angrily, _this better be good, Papa._ "It might be better short."

Videl touched her pigtails, blushing slightly and Pan was grinning in anticipation; maybe her father wasn't clueless after all. "So you like short hair on girls, Gohan?"

Gohan stared confusedly, "I never really thought about it. I just meant that if you get it cut then it won't get caught in your eyes when you're fighting and plus your opponents won't be able to grab it during a match…"

Pan was already shaking her head miserably as she watched her mother angrily pull at her hair, "Papa, you know nothing."

"Why don't you just stay out of my hair and leave me alone you big jerk!" Videl screamed indignantly, getting into her jet copter and flying away as Gohan watched in disbelief.

Goten floated next to her, "What was she all upset about?"

"She's mad because Papa's a dummy," Pan sighed sadly, "Well at least we know that she might have feelings for Papa."

The next day, the Son kids ran to the field to train again. Once again, Pan insisted to take Goten despite Gohan's protest. She didn't know if he was protesting because he didn't want to be with Videl because he didn't like her or because he liked her too much. Either way, with Goten there, it would just hurt things.

Suddenly, a jet copter landing in front of them abruptly; they all watched in shock as Videl hopped off, her hair considerably shorter.

"It's time to continue my lessons," She said calmly.

Gohan shook his head, "Oh I give up. This girl business is so complicated."

Pan continued to stare at her mother before a smile grew on her face; her mother was starting to like her father.


	13. Tournament

**Chapter 13**

Pan watched her mother soar into the air with a smile; seeing her mother happy had always been a thing that put a smile on the Sons' lips. Goten zipped through the air excitedly behind her.

"Look Gohan," Videl called out happily, "I'm higher than the trees."

"Yeah, you soak this stuff up like a sponge," Gohan replied with a grin. He watched as Videl laughed delightedly, "Now we can work on the harder moves."

Videl suddenly looked to where Pan was at and she could see Goten soaring the air as fast as he could. Pan cursed silently; her mother was going to get competitive. "How long does it take to fly around like that?" She asked curiously.

Gohan scratched the back of his head slowly, "Um well, it just depends on the person really."

Videl narrowed her eyes in determination, "I won't stop till I fly like him."

Gohan's face fell as did his daughter's. "Hold on just a sec," He said as he and Pan took to the air to stop the human bird.

"Goten," Gohan started sternly.

"Goten, what did we tell you?" Pan questioned, "No showing off to Videl. Gohan's trying to teach Videl and if you keep going on the way you are then she's just gonna keep trying and eventually she will hurt herself. Tone it down."

"How come?" The boy demanded angrily.

Gohan opened his mouth once more before Pan plowed right over him, "Goten, I swear to Kami, I will eat all of your food and make sure your mom only gives you a plate for every meal."

Goten gasped frighteningly, clasping his mouth shut, "I'll be good, I promise."

"Good," Gohan said in relief, flying back to Videl. Pan hit the floor as well, trying to eavesdrop.

"Problem?" Videl asked as she floated down.

"No," Her father reassured, scratching the back of his head, "Just gave him a little advice."

Videl wiped her brow tiredly, "It's break time," She breathed, taking a seat in the grass. "Listen, I'd rather you not tell my dad about these lessons. I want it to be a surprise, okay?"

Gohan nodded with a smile, "Sure, don't worry. I never run into him."

"That's for good reason," She said with a frown, "If he knew I was hanging out at a boy's house, I know exactly what he would say."

Pan smiled at that; she knew what her grandfather said. "_I forbid it! You find a boy who's stronger than I am and then maybe I'll consider it! And I mean maybe!_" Her father had stared the man incredulously before her mother went on a rampage, screaming at her grandfather. He never said another word about the relationship since.

Her mother sighed, "He says it because he knows there aren't any boys like that. I mean, he saved the whole world with his strength." She smiled up at her friend, "You're a pretty tough guy, Gohan, but you can hardly say something like that." Pan clenched her fists in anticipation, _come on Papa. Say something good, here's your chance._

He laughed amusedly, "Videl, has your dad ever let you have practice matches with him?"

"Come on, are you kidding?" She asked disbelievingly, "He's the world champion. He'd tear me apart. Dad doesn't even let me watch him train now. It's all a secret."

Gohan laughed incredulously while Pan snorted, _obviously not, Mama's already stronger than Grandpa is._

"So uh," Her father took a brave step forward, trying to seem nonchalant, "In the extremely unlikely chance that some say beat your father, you think you'd freak out?"

Pan was jumping for joy, _yes, Papa, yes! You're not a lost cause after all._ Now she just waited for her mother.

Videl scoffed, "I wish he'd lose," She clenched her fists angrily, "This fame has gone to dad's head. I know Mom's been gone for a while but that doesn't mean he can go flouncing around with these silly women! If he got beaten, they'd all disappear."

Pan considered this, _well, at least we got somewhere. Papa seems happy with that answer._ She watched her father grin happily, fist pumping slightly.

"But unfortunately that'll never happen. My dad's too strong for his own good," Videl stood, starting to stretch, "Now I've got a question, who taught you these martial arts?"

Gohan blinked thoughtfully, "Well, first someone named Piccolo and then my dad."

"So," Videl stretched her arms out, "If your dad knows some fighting techniques, how come you've never introduced him to me?"

Pan smirked, _ooh, now we're getting somewhere._

Gohan scratched his head nervously, "Well, my father isn't with us right now, but he will be so he can compete in the tournament."

Videl blinked confusedly, "Your parents are divorced?"

Gohan shook his head hastily, "Uh no, it's just-"

Videl nodded understandingly, "Seems we both have trouble with parents. All the more reason we have to work together."

Pan only stared at her mother in disbelief, _I don't know how you do it, Mama, but you throw a lot of mixed signals._

After a few days, Videl finally was able to zoom across the sky without a care in the world and Goten was finally able to fly as fast as he wanted. Both Gohan and Pan watched them with smiles on their faces. Finally, Videl landed in front of them.

"Guess that does it, Videl," Gohan smiled, "You've graduated flying school."

"Sorry we don't have a diploma for you," Pan joked.

Videl smiled, "Thanks a lot, Gohan. Now I can finish off my training in time for the tournament."

"Us too."

"Well," Videl sighed, "I'm off." She brightened suddenly, "Wow, I bet I can fly home this way." She floated into the air, "Goodbye guys, I'll see you at the tournament."

"Bye!" The Sons waved to her retreating figure.

"Finally she's gone," Goten said, only to swallow when Pan glared harshly at him.

"Hey, she's not so bad," Gohan remarked, "But it will be nice to get some training done." Later, the boys began to spar.

X

"I've ridden galactic slugs faster than this vehicle!" Vegeta exclaimed angrily.

"Oh hush," Bulma snapped at him. She turned to Gohan who sat behind her, "So, is Goku really going to show up?"

Gohan nodded, "He'll be there. I know it."

"And what's this about the person he's bringing? Apparently he's super strong," Bulma inquired. Pan smiled discreetly; Bardock wouldn't say it, but that didn't stop her grandfather from saying it.

Vegeta snorted, "Please, anyone he meets in the other world won't be as strong as me."

"I don't know, Vegeta," Gohan said teasingly. He then turned to address his father's friend, "So Krillin, I bet he'll hardly recognize you with your goofy hairdo."

Krillin ran a hand through his hair, "Hey, it's stylish."

Ox King, Yamcha and Chi-Chi laughed at his expense. "I forgot how funny you guys are together," Ox King chuckled, "You guys crack me up."

"Are you fighting in the tournament as well, Yamcha?" Chi-Chi asked the man next to her.

"Me?" Yamcha replied, "No, I'd just embarrass myself. I gave up fighting."

Gohan cleared his throat, "So listen Vegeta," He then turned to address the kids behind him, "And this goes for you too. I think we should all agree to not turn into super saiyans during the fights."

"What for?" Vegeta demanded.

Bulma nodded in agreement, "That's a good idea. We don't want more people questioning you guys. We'd have too many journalists and paparazzi hounding us."

"Now you know what I have to deal with," Gohan chuckled.

"I don't see the problem," Vegeta said gruffly, "When the journalists come, I'll just destroy them."

"Vegeta," Bulma sighed exasperatedly, "Would you behave yourself?"

"Fine, it's settled," The elder saiyan relented, "There will be no super saiyan transformations in the battles. Of course, I'll still have the advantage."

"That's okay with us, Dad," Trunks said.

"Yeah," Goten stated.

"Alright," Gohan smiled gratefully, "Thanks everyone."

Krillin smiled in relief, "That sure is good news for me. Heck, maybe this way I'll stand a chance." He laughed, "You know, fighting a super saiyan is like trying to fight a steam roller with your hands tied."

"Shut up!" Vegeta shouted.

"Oh sorry."

Bulma gasped excitedly when she caught sight of their destination, "Look guys, there's the island."

"It's game time," Krillin cracked his knuckles.

Pan nudged Gohan, whispering, "I'm just really glad you're not going as Saiyaman."

Gohan shrugged with a smile, "It wouldn't be fair. I have to be a super saiyan to be Saiyaman, and I already said we shouldn't be."

Once they landed the plane, they all walked in, trying to look for Goku. They all stopped when they heard everyone cheering wildly.

"Oh look guys," Krillin joked, "Our hero. The man who saved us all from Cell because we were too weak, remember?"

"Do they really believe that?" Bulma asked incredulously.

"He sure like to ham it up, doesn't he?" Yamcha said.

"I hear you know his daughter, Gohan," Oolong glanced up at the teenager who remained quiet and stared at the champ.

Pan sighed as she saw her grandfather soak up all the cheers obnoxiously. Yamcha chuckled, "Old fool hasn't changed a bit."

"Forget about him," Gohan said, looking around, "I'd much rather find Dad."

"I don't sense Goku here," Master Roshi stated, "But someone else we know is."

Everyone turned to the Namekian in the shadows, "Look," Goten smiled, "It's Mr. Piccolo."

"Wow," Gohan breathed happily, "He showed up." He walked up to his former mentor, "Hello, Piccolo. I don't suppose you've seen my father yet?"

Piccolo lifted up his head to address his former student, "Not yet, but he'll be here."

Chi-Chi looked around worriedly, "Where in the world could Goku be? Gosh, maybe they weren't able to bring him back."

"I'll go comb the area," Krillin supplied helpfully.

"Yeah, me too," Yamcha agreed.

The telltale sound of instant transmission was heard and feet were placed on the floor. Everyone turned in surprise. "Hey," Goku greeted with a big smile, "I'm back."

"Dad," Gohan grinned just as widely, "It's you."

"Goku," Piccolo said in acknowledgement.

"Whoa," Krillin breathed, "Pinch me."

Goku chuckled. He could feel Bardock trying to hide behind him. "You guys have changed a lot in seven years." He stared at his now teenaged son, "Gohan, you're giant." Gohan only laughed happily in reply.

Krillin clenched his jaw to keep his tears at bay. Chi-Chi stared adoringly at her husband, "Oh, Goku."

Goten stared blankly at his grown look alike; apparently it was his father. "Welcome back to earth, Goku," Master Roshi greeted with a smile.

Pan felt like her cheeks were going to burst from her giant smile; she hadn't seen her grandfather in 7 years.

"So, guys," Goku questioned, "Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me all day?"

"Goku!" Yamcha, Gohan, Krillin, Oolong, and Puar flew at him, gathering him in a hug.

Bardock backed away hastily, trying not to get caught in the group hug. His eyes widened in shock when he caught sight of his grown sister, "Pan." He could feel his eyes watering.

Pan's eyes were already shedding tears, "Bardock!" She gathered her brother up into a hug before pulling away, "Wait, why do you still look like you're eleven?"

Bardock scratched the back of his head, "Well, being dead for 7 years, your body doesn't age."

"Won't that mean you have to fight in the junior division?" Pan asked, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

Bardock narrowed his eyes before smiling smugly, "Nope, Baba's got me covered."

"Hey," Goku got out of the hug, taking Bardock's arm, "This is the guy I wanted to introduce you to. Guys, this is Son Bardock. You actually would've met him if I hadn't accidently killed him 7 years ago." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. He blinked in surprise when he spied a little boy hiding behind Chi-Chi.

"Goten," Chi-Chi soothed, "It's okay."

"Hey," Goku pointed at the boy, "I think there's a little me hiding behind your leg, Chi-Chi."

Goten peeked his head out shyly, "I'm Goten."

Goku moved everyone out of his way as he walked up to his son, "And I'm Goku." He smiled, "Hi."

Goten stared at him blankly for a beat before rushing out to the man, "Daddy!"

Goku caught him and lifting him in the air, "Hey!" He set the boy on his shoulder, "Whoa little guy, you're a strong one, aren't ya?" Goten replied by pressing his cheek to his father causing them both to laugh.

Baba cleared her throat, "Listen up, boys. Remember that you both have 24 hours, that's all I can do."

The two dead saiyans nodded, "Yeah, I know," Goku said.

"See you then," She flew off.

"Alright," Bardock waved to her.

"Thank you, Baba," Goku called to her.

"Hey," Piccolo said, catching everyone's attention, "I think we should move onto the registration desk before it closes." They all nodded, walking ahead.

"Hey," Gohan smiled at his son, "Nice to meet you, I'm Gohan."

"I know," Bardock smiled back, "It's nice to see you after all these years."

Goku laughed, patting his grandson's shoulder, "Look at him, doesn't he look just like you, Gohan? I mistook him for you 7 years ago, but like they say, like father like son."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and awe. Gohan stared at the new comer before glaring at Pan, "You-you're-"

"Gohan," Pan tried to plead, "Please, you have to understand."

"Understand what?" Her father demanded angrily, "I can't believe you hid this from me. I thought we were friends."

"We are," Pan felt her eyes tear up. She wiped at them in frustratingly.

"No, we're not," He clenched his jaw, "We're not friends. The only reason you became friends with me is because I'm your dad."

"Now Gohan," Chi-Chi tried to reassure the boy, "That's not tru-"

Gohan ignored her, storming ahead of all of them. Goku laughed nervously behind them, "I guess you didn't tell him."

Pan glared at him before realizing the man didn't know. She walked ahead dejectedly. "Pan," Bardock called out, walking to her before something blonde caught his attention. He clenched his fists, his eyes turning teal, "You!"

18 blinked confusedly before sighing, "Oh hell."

Bardock lifting his hand up, a ki blast forming before someone caught his hand in a death grip, "Hey," Piccolo said gruffly, "She didn't do anything. You're not in your timeline anymore, kid. Hands to yourself."

Bardock snatched his hand out easily; ignoring Piccolo's astonished face and followed Pan. He grabbed his sister's limp hand reassuringly.

They had all signed in, and the gang not fighting took their seats in the stands. Bardock watched his father's stoic face but he noticed he was looking for someone. "Pan," He whispered to her, "Does Papa know Mama is our Mama?"

Pan shook her head, her face still stormy with conflicting emotions, "No, but he's smart. He'll find out."

Bardock nodded before he diverted his attention to his father again. He idly listened to his grandfather animatedly retell the fight of the other world tournament. He smiled at Trunks; it's amusing seeing his mentor in such a small form. He heard Krillin talk about his daughter, Marron, the little girl he had with 18. He blanched a bit.

"I didn't think you'd come as yourself," His eyes widen at the familiar voice. He beamed brightly at Pan who smiled as well.

"Oh," Gohan's mood seemed to lighten up, "Hey Videl."

"No Saiyaman?" She asked.

Gohan shook his head, "No, just me." He then took her away from his group, walking somewhere else.

"Did she cut her hair?" Bardock questioned curiously.

Pan nodded with a smile, "Papa said it would help her fighting. She actually got pretty mad at his obliviousness."

Her brother grinned widely, "You mean…?"

She nodded again, "I am one great matchmaker." His face fell.

They walked into their respective changing rooms. Bardock only fixed his tail, making sure it was comfortable before tightening his belt.

"You okay, B?" Goku asked quietly as he walked up to him.

Bardock nodded slightly, "Yeah, I'm fine, Grandpa."

The older saiyan smiled, "Listen, sorry about what happened with Gohan. I didn't know-"

"I know you didn't," He said, "I'm not mad, and neither is Pan."

Goku sighed in relief, "Good. I know Gohan will get over it, trust me." He ruffled the boy's hair.

Soon they were all at the initiation, waiting for Hercule to come out and start the thing. The gang was already exasperated at watching his fans go wild. Piccolo destroyed the cameras angrily.

Hercule laughed obnoxiously, going up to the punching machine. He got into position, and with a shout, he punched the machine, "Satan Punch!" His number flashed above the machine.

"Incredible," The chunky man with the microphone said, "Mr. Satan has scored 137 points." The crowd cheered as Hercule went back inside.

They all waited impatiently for their number to be called. "How absurd," Vegeta sneered at the poor excuse for fighters.

"Next please, number 18," The man said.

"18, remember to take it easy," Krillin whispered to her as she went up nonchalantly to the machine.

"I know," She said before jabbing the machine. The numbers flickered on the screen.

"774!" The man exclaimed disbelievingly. The rest of the crowd was in shock as well. "It seems to be out of order, sorry about that."

Krillin's face fell, "That's what you call taking it easy."

18 glared at him, "It's not my fault these guys are weaklings."

The man turned to her with a pleasant smile, "Okay, ma'am. Would you like to try again?"

18 jabbed it a bit more delicately. Either way, the crowd still stared in shock. "203," The man mumbled.

Krillin, "192 points."

Goku, "186 points."

Pan, "173 points."

Piccolo, "206 points."

Bardock, "210 points."

The man turned to the monks, "The pressure mechanism must be broken. See if you can fetch a new machine."

"Of course, sir."

Vegeta stood in front of the machine, "Now stand aside." He threw a punch at the machine and watched it fly into a tree, pieces going everywhere.

Goku put a hand to his face, shaking his head. Bardock grimaced, "Now they need a new machine."

"So much for restraining," Gohan mumbled.


	14. Trunks vs Goten

**Chapter 14**

"You break, you buy, right?" Gohan said as he stood with Videl while the crowd still stared in shock at the broken machine. He grinned, "Nice, Vegeta."

Videl turned her disbelieving stare to Gohan, "Wait, you're not in the least bit surprised? Didn't you see what he did to that machine?"

Gohan turned to her, smiling nervously, "Oh, I saw. Surprising."

"I don't understand it," Videl said, "It's like they're all in this group together and they can all lift cars and buses. They're all scoring in the two hundreds and my dad only got a 137."

"Yeah," Her friend mumbled, "How weird."

…

"Hey Vegeta, I heard they're starting the junior division. Wanna go?" Goku asked the elder saiyan.

Vegeta crossed his arms, "Fine, let's go. Anything's better than this lame side show."

They all started walking towards the exit. Videl glared at them when they came up, "Just look. See how they walk; so tough."

"Hello there," Goku greeted as they came up. Videl blinked in confusion. "So, you're the girl I keep hearing about." He turned to his son, "Introduce her, will ya?"

Bardock peeked his head around his grandfather, and his face lit up so brightly both Pan and Goku thought it could rival the sun.

"Yeah, she's my friend, Videl," Gohan replied.

Krillin laughed wickedly, "Come on, Gohan. Don't you mean to say girlfriend?"

Gohan blushed slightly, "You're embarrassing me."

Bardock came up to her, grinning happily, "Nice to meet you Videl, I'm Bardock."

Videl continued to stare at them, but Bardock took nothing against it. He simply continued to smile. Pan knew why; in their timeline, as much as Bardock was like their father, he always went to their mother, where he felt the safest.

"Well, we don't want to be late seeing Goten and Trunks fight. It was nice meeting you, Videl," Goku said as they started walking again.

"Bye!" Bardock waved enthusiastically, following them.

"You can try and be subtle, Bardock," Pan said to him as she and him walked farther behind the rest of the group.

Bardock shrugged, his face still as bright as the sun, "Sorry, I know we saw her before but it was nice trying to talk to her at least. I missed her."

"I know you did," Pan smiled, putting her arm on his small shoulders, "Hey, I didn't get to ask, but don't you wish you had your real body?"

He shrugged again as they walked to the top of the stands, listening to the announcer, "Sometimes I do, but I've already trained so much in this body, if I switched now, I don't think I would be ready for it. It's easier this way."

"What about your age? People are going to think you're still 11 years old."

"Like I said, Baba has me covered. She said that she did some kind of thing to make it so I am 18 to everyone else. Technically, I am 18 even though my body hasn't aged. If you don't get to age in the other world, people would start wondering about Grandpa and how he's technically only 8 years older than Papa."

Pan nodded understandingly, "I think I get it."

Bardock laid his arms on the railing, leaning his head on them. He smiled widely when he saw a familiar face come onto the stage, "Oh look, it's G-pa."

Pan looked down as well before she winced, "Oh, Bardock, I forgot to tell you-"

Bardock frowned as he watched his grandfather pose and laugh obnoxiously, "What's he doing? I get he's the champ, but isn't he going a bit overboard?" He glanced up confusedly when a blimp came up, and suddenly it was playing a reenactment of the Cell Games. He watched with a frown as everyone from the Z gang was supposedly defeated and his grandfather beat Cell.

Pan glanced at his frown cautiously, "I forgot to tell you. Here, G-pa took the credit for defeating Cell and now everyone thinks he's the strongest man alive and that everything we do is just a trick."

She watched as Bardock continued to frown before his lips wobbled and he barked a laugh, "G-pa, the strongest man alive? He's not even stronger than Mama."

She chuckled with him, "Yeah, I know, but he's got a lot of loyal fans who believed all his lies."

The matches started and they watched all the young boys fight each other. Boredom was very much going around for them. They all perked up when they saw Trunks enter the ring with a shirtless blond next to him.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Bardock leaned over enthusiastically. They watched as the boy continued to taunt Trunks before the lavender haired boy swiped out his legs and kicked him in the air, knocking him out.

"Well," Bardock blinked slowly, "That was anti-climactic."

"He hangs around Vegeta a lot more than our Trunks did," Pan commented and her brother nodded in understanding.

They watched several more matches before finally Goten came onto the ring. "Hey look, it's Uncle Goten," Bardock smiled in anticipation before he thought of something, "Hey; Goten was probably born in our timeline as well. Grandma was pregnant around the time we left."

Pan nodded, "Yeah, it was still a surprise seeing him though."

The match began and Goten easily caught the boy's punch with one finger and blocked his kick. The older boy threw a flurry of punches at Goten who only caught and blocked them. He then seemed to get bored and threw a punch to the boy's face, knocking him out.

"Yeah Goten!" Goku cheered.

"What a cliffhanger," Krillin mumbled.

"I feel sorry for Goten and Trunks," Bardock said, "They have to fight in the junior division when they can easily fight in the adult division."

"At least here they can get to the last round and fight each other," Pan stated.

Goten then went against a chunky kid named Big Boomer and merely flicked the boy on the forehead, knocking him out of the ring. Soon, Goten beat all of his opponents easily and they made it to the finals. Now, they watched Trunks' matches.

The scrawny dark skinned boy taunted Trunks, trying to get a rise out of him. When the boy threw a punch at him, Trunks got down on his hands and kicked the other boy in the stomach. The dark skinned boy yelped painfully before landing on Trunks.

"I swear," Bardock mumbled, his boredom increasing, "I just want to see the last match. I'm getting hungry over here."

Trunks then flew through his matches almost as quickly as Goten did. And finally, it was the last match. Almost everyone in the Z gang leaned forward eagerly to watch the two boys.

"Finally we get to see a good match," Krillin said, "This is gonna be awesome."

"Definitely," Goku stated excitedly.

"I just hope they don't become rivals over this," Bardock said.

Pan glanced around, "I can't believe Papa and Mama aren't back yet."

Both boys got in their fighting stances. The crowd cheered loudly in anticipation. Soon, Goten and Trunks flew at each other, blocking each other's punch. Trunks then threw another punch and they battled it out. And then they took off into the air while fighting.

Bardock watched them float, "Didn't anyone tell them not to do that?"

Pan shook her head, "Nope, the only rule was that there was no super saiyan." She then smiled when she watched Gohan and Videl run up.

"Hey guys," Gohan greeted, "We finally finished the qualifying test."

"What took you so long?" Krillin asked jokingly, "Oh I see, you were hanging out with your girlfriend."

Gohan blushed brightly, "Krillin, it's not like that. We're just friends."

Krillin laughed teasingly, "Yeah right, whatever."

Goku smiled as well, "Gohan, is that sunburn or are you blushing?" He and his childhood friend laughed at the joke.

They all turned their attention back to the fight and it was as heated as a fight between two half saiyan kids could get.

"Look at them go," Goku said astonishingly.

"Fantastic you guys, keep it up," Gohan cheered.

Once they got back to the ground, they flew at each other again. Trunks threw an after image, tricking Goten and stopping him in his tracks. Trunks appeared behind him and kicked him so hard he went flying to the other side of the ring. Goten stopped mid air, holding himself steady.

He then flew at the other boy, head butting him. Then they started punches and kicks all over again. Goten threw a punch at Trunks who dodged it while flying in the air. Goten then appeared behind him, grabbing him under his arms and getting him in a headlock.

Trunks got out of it, elbowing the boy in the face. Goten flew to the side before Trunks appeared above him, kicking him in his back and sending him to the ring. They both landed, charging at each other once more. They punched each other at the same time before going at it again, taking it into the air.

Soon they landed back on the ring, going back to their fighting stances. "My gosh," Videl said shockingly, "Goten and Trunks are stronger than most of the adult fighters here."

"Wow," Bardock nodded appreciatively, "This is actually going way better than I expected."

"Those two are really tearing it up, they'll be stronger than us soon if we don't watch it," Goku said.

"I know," Gohan replied.

"Alright, looking good Trunks! You too, Goten!" Krillin shouted.

Soon, the catatonic crowd erupted in cheers once again. The boys stood in their stances.

"Check those two out, staring each other down in a classic stance. I love it," Krillin said.

"They're doing really well out there," Goku said.

They watched as Trunks pulled his arms back, ki balls forming in each hand. "Oh no," Gohan cried in alarm, "This arena is way too small to be firing ki blasts."

"He could really hurt someone," Krillin said a bit frighteningly.

"We can't let him do it," Gohan said.

"It'll be okay," Goku said with a smile, "Really, just look at him. He's in complete control."

"If there's one thing you can say about Trunks, it's that he's always in control," Bardock said. Pan nodded in agreement.

Trunks threw the blast at Goten who jumped into the air to dodge it. The blast came close to the crowd before Trunks changed its direction and sent it to the sky.

"See," Goku said.

Goten said something to Trunks before cupping his hands to the side in the signature kamehamea wave. Trunks smacked his forehead, watching in amusement.

Bardock furrowed his brow, "He doesn't know how to control that, he could really hurt someone."

Pan bit her lip, "I hope he doesn't."

Trunks easily side stepped the blast. The blast flew past him, taking a piece of the waiting area roof with it. The boys got back into their fighting stances. They then ran at each other, grabbing each other by their gi. Trunks then got the upper hand and threw Goten in the air.

Goten stopped himself, looking around in confusion. Trunks then appeared behind him, grabbing him in the same hold he did before. Goten flailed his legs frantically trying to get out of the hold.

"Not to be mean or anything," Bardock said, "But I really do think Trunks is gonna win this in the end. Goten may be strong and tough, but Grandpa wasn't around much so I doubt he was training as much as Trunks was."

Pan glared at him slightly before sighing in agreement, "I know what you mean. All we did was study most of the time."

When Trunks continued to tighten his hold on the younger boy, Goten immediately turned super saiyan and broke out of it, flying down to the ring. The Z gang, minus Pan, Gohan and Vegeta, stared in shock.

"What? He's a super saiyan already," Bardock clenched his jaw tensely, "That's not fair."

Pan rubbed his head soothingly, "I know it's not, but you can't really blame him."

Bardock then smirked, "The good thing that's come out of this is that since he and Trunks didn't try so hard to become one, they're actually not that much stronger than their original forms."

Goten then dropped out of super saiyan, smiling. Trunks flew down, glaring at the boy. The boys started conversing some more as Trunks put his hand behind his back, much to Goten's anger. Trunks then threw a punch at the other boy which Goten blocked. He continued to throw blows with only one of his arms. Goten then threw a strong punch to Trunks' face knocking the him off balance.

Trunks glared at Goten, throwing a ki blast at him. Goten flew high in the air, way above the arena. He then charged at Trunks. Trunks flew away him but Goten planted his hands on the ring and charged after him again. Trunks looked on in shock before turning into a super saiyan, disappearing and throwing a ki blast to Goten's back.

Goten skidded to a halt, his feet landing on one of the benches in the stands. He yelped when he noticed his predicament. "Aw darn," Goku mumbled.

Gohan scratched his head, "Oh no, he lost."

Vegeta chuckled triumphantly, his face full of pride. Trunks cheered when the announcer declared him the winner.

Bardock smirked at his sister, "Didn't I tell ya? I'm rarely wrong about these things. But to be fair, I wanted them both to lose."

Pan smiled at him teasingly, "You're only saying that because they can turn into a super saiyan no problem."

He huffed, crossing his arms, "Of course I am, it's still not fair."

She ruffled his hair, "Don't worry, you're still the youngest to ever turn into a super saiyan." She then blinked when a thought came to her, "Hey, I never got to ask you. How did you defeat the androids anyways?"

He blinked as well, "I thought you knew. I only went super saiyan 2 and that was the end of it."

She shook her head, "Papa could go super saiyan 2 as well, and he still couldn't beat them."

"That's because Papa relied too much on being a super saiyan."

"What do you mean?"

"When Papa first became a super saiyan, he always attacked in that form first thing, as did Trunks. When I fought them, I tried only to rely on the power I had, and when I ran out, I turned super saiyan to add more. When the androids and I were both at our weakest, I went super saiyan 2 which gave me the advantage."

"Oh, I see."

"What about you? Don't you ever feel like turning into a super saiyan? You have enough power too."

Pan tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Sometimes I do then sometimes I don't care for it. As much as I love a good fight, I don't think I'm gonna be the strongest between you guys. If it comes to it, I won't be opposed, but right now I don't feel like it."

Her brother nodded as the announcer brought out Hercule. Apparently, Trunks was going against him.

Goku chuckled amusedly, "This isn't going to be much of a fight, you know?"

Krillin grinned, "Right, better not blink or you'll miss it." He laughed.

Vegeta laughed as well, "Trunks is going to pulverize this fool. World Champion? I've known stronger house plants."

Pan and Bardock snorted while Gohan tried to cover up their comments by blabbering nervously. Videl only stared in confusion.


	15. Adult Division

**Chapter 15**

"How nervous do you think G-pa is?" Bardock asked his sister as they waited for their grandfather to take the stage.

Pan snorted, "If he was watching the match between Goten and Trunks, I'm sure he's in the fetal position right now."

Hercule suddenly stumbled onto the ring before soaking up the cheers of his fans. He pointed at Trunks, trying to taunt the nonchalant boy.

"Man, he's just too pitiful to watch," Krillin said, "Does anyone else want to get something to eat?"

"Sure that sounds good to me," Goku replied.

Bardock's face lit up, "All right, food. I'm starving." He walked with the rest of the gang.

"Hey wait you guys," Videl called, "Don't you want to see that fight between Trunks and my dad? He is the reigning world champion you know. Don't you want to study his technique?"

Bardock and Pan snorted as their father turned around hastily, "Yeah! Of course we do! What do you say guys? It sounds like a great opportunity."

"Thanks, but I think we'll pass," Goku said kindly, "See ya." They continued walking out.

"I thought you were some great matchmaker," Bardock mumbled to his sister.

She rolled her eyes, "Trust me; they'll be together by the end of the tournament."

"Anyways, how do you think Trunks will beat G-pa?"

"I don't know. All I know is that G-pa will be injured for sure, but he'll play it off 'cause he's the champ."

Bardock laughed as they finally made it to the waiting area for the fighters. "Oh man, I'm so hungry."

Pan chuckled, "You're always hungry, Bardock. Your appetite matches Grandpa's."

He laughed, scratching the back of his head, "I can't help it." He looked up confusedly when they stopped walking.

"This area is for qualifiers only," The monk said, "The general public is not allowed in here."

"Hey, we are qualified. We passed the qualifying test with flying colors I might add," Krillin replied.

"Right," The man said doubtfully, pulling out a slip of paper, "Names please?"

"I'm Son Goku," Goku supplied.

"Krillin."

"Number 18."

"Vegeta."

"I'm Son Bardock."

"Son Pan."

"Majunior," Piccolo said gruffly.

Goku looked at his old friend confusedly, "Huh, Majunior?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd go undercover," The Namek replied, "Protect my identity a little bit."

"Oh," Goku mumbled, "Yeah, sure. I get it."

"All right, looks good," The monk said, "Your names are on the list. Welcome to the fighters' resort area. You can take a sauna or a whirlpool bath, a massage, play ping pong, or enjoy our buffet style lunch."

"You really know a way to a girl's heart," Bardock said dramatically earning a laugh from his sister.

"It's about time we get some special treatment," Vegeta huffed as they went inside.

"Well, they do make their money 'cause people do want to see us fight. Speaking of money, think you can save some of that prize money for me, Goku?"

Goku laughed, "What makes you think I'll win?"

"Come on, Goku. Enough modesty, we all know you're going to win," Krillin nudged him with his elbow.

"What are you talking about? There's Gohan, Vegeta and Bardock in this tournament. I can't say I'll beat them, but I do know that Bardock will win if he puts everything into it." Goku ruffled his grandson's hair who blushed modestly.

"Yeah, everyone knows Bardock is the strongest in the universe," Pan stuck out her tongue childishly at her brother as he glared at her.

Krillin chuckled, "Oh okay, so how 'bout it, Bardock? Think you can spare me some cash?"

"Maybe," He shrugged playfully, "I might just end up giving it all to Pan."

Finally, the made it to the lunch buffet and the saiyans stuffed their faces like it was their last day on earth. Krillin watched blankly while 18 and Piccolo watched in slight disgust.

"Oh!" Goku exclaimed appreciatively, his mouth full, "This is good stuff!"

Bardock nodded in agreement, "So much better than King Kai's stuff."

"You know," Piccolo mumbled as he watched the saiyans dig into their meals savagely, "I don't think I'll ever get used to this."

"Man Goku," Krillin said, "You sure eat a lot for a dead guy."

"You know, that's exactly what King Kai always tells me," Goku replied with his mouth full, "But what can I say, I just love to eat. Besides, Bardock eats just as much as I do and he's dead too."

"You're telling me." Krillin watched the half saiyan rip the meat off his chicken leg fiercely.

"Cool," Gohan walked in with Videl, "It's chow time."

"Gohan," Goku greeted, "How did it go guys?"

"It was pretty interesting. Trunks beat Mr. Satan with one punch," Gohan answered.

Vegeta chuckled with his mouth full while Bardock snorted into his noodles. "Really?" Goku asked.

"But everyone thinks he lost the match on purpose just to be a gentlemen," Gohan replied.

Krillin chuckled, "What a guy. He should get an academy award for that one?"

Videl planted her hands on her hips, glaring, "And just what do you mean by that?"

Gohan covered Krillin's mouth hastily while Bardock coughed to cover his laugh. "You don't know Krillin, he's always joking like that," Gohan laughed nervously. He glared at Krillin, "Isn't that right? You never know when to stop, do you?"

"That's right," Krillin said behind the hand covering his mouth, "Now let go, please."

"Hey guys," Goku said, "Pull up a chair, we ordered for you already. It's really good."

"Alright, great," Gohan grinned, "I'm famished."

Soon, he was eating just as savagely as the rest of the saiyans. "Hey Dad, we're out of pasta," Gohan said with his mouth full.

Goku swallowed, turning to the monks, "Excuse me, more spaghetti please."

"And bring some more egg rolls while you're at it," Vegeta added.

"And chicken!" Bardock threw in.

"You've always loved chicken," Pan swallowed her food.

"That I have, sister of mine. That I have."

"Good grief," Krillin stared at the saiyans in disbelief, "You saiyans are like bottomless pits, I swear."

Videl furrowed her brow confusedly, "What's a saiyan?"

Gohan raged onto Krillin, "Krillin, hello!"

Krillin covered his mouth quickly, "Oh, I'm sorry Gohan. I'm just not gonna talk anymore."

Goku stood, stretching, "Oh, that was incredible. What a feast." Bardock burped in appreciation as everyone filed out. "Wowee, I'm so full. If I have to fight one of you guys, please don't punch me it the gut."

"You didn't eat anything, you must be on a diet," Gohan said to Videl.

"Believe it or not, Gohan. Most fighters don't like to stuff themselves before a big match," Krillin informed.

"Oh, but I do," Bardock patted his stomach, breathing in deeply, "I do."

"Hey, we should go check the draw. See who's fighting who," 18 said.

"Well, if I have to fight Kakarot in the first round, the first thing I'm going to do is punch him in the gut," Vegeta said a bit teasingly.

"Aw man, no mercy," Goku whined.

They all looked ahead when they noticed a well dressed pink man and a small purple man floating next to him. Bardock narrowed his eyes at them when he felt his scar tingling.

"Hey Gohan," Videl whispered, "I'm picking up some weird vibes from these guys."

The small purple man floated up to Goku, "Good afternoon. You wouldn't be Son Goku by any chance, would you?"

"Yeah," Goku blinked in surprise, "How do you know my name?"

The purple man smiled pleasantly, "Well, your reputation as a fighter precedes you. I was actually hoping for a chance to fight you during the tournament." Goku stared at him confusedly, "It's not that I'm confident about beating you, not at all. It's just that I want to have the greatest challenge I can think of and I know you're a man who understands that."

Goku continued to stare. "Well, then it was real pleasure. I'm honored. I'm very much looking forward to today's competition. I've traveled very far to get this opportunity to meet you in battle. You might even say that I'm one of your biggest fans. In any case, after meeting you, I'm certain that I won't be disappointed."

"Gosh," Goku mumbled humbly, "Thanks."

"Goku, may I shake your hand?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course," Goku shook that hand that was offered.

The man suddenly smiled mysteriously causing Goku to look down at their hands confusedly. He let go of the saiyan's hand. "Alright, thank you. You're as brave as everyone says you are." He floated down to the floor, bowing, "Good day."

"Bardock, are you alright?" Pan whispered worriedly to her brother who had broken out in a cold sweat, clutching the back of his neck.

The purple man then glanced at the half saiyan, smiling widely, "Oh, I had heard you were here, but I had to see it with my own eyes. Nice to meet you, Bardock."

Bardock glared at him, his scar burning at the sight of the man in front of him. "Oh, is it your scar that's bothering you?" He looked up in shock at the man who only smiled mystically, "It will feel better soon, I promise." He held out his hand.

Bardock gripped the hand tightly, hoping to sooth the burn on his scar. His heart gave a painful jolt and suddenly, he was thrown into a dark abyss.

_He was staring at the pink thing that was from his first vision. It wasn't the fat one he had seen before; it was small with a menacing look in his eyes. Its laugh was sharp and shrill and it sent chills down his spine. _

_He could see his father's beaten body not far from him. His grandfather's body just as badly beaten, trying to stand on broken legs. Vegeta's body was unmoving on the floor. _

_The thing picked his sister up by her hair and held up a hand, a ki ball forming in it. He tried to move, but his body was stuck to the floor as well._

"_Bardock," Pan called weakly, blood trickling down her chin._

"_Stop," He mumbled, his fists clenching the ground, "Please, stop."_

"Bardock!"

"Stop!" His vision cleared and he was on the floor at the tournament, clutching his chest. Everyone was staring at him worriedly and strangely.

"Are you okay, Bardock?" Pan asked concernedly, helping her brother up.

Bardock's hands were shaking immensely, his heart beating erratically, "Who were those guys?" He swallowed harshly. His scar had a dull pain but he was able to power over it.

"They didn't say, but they're strong. I know it." Goku knelt in front of his grandson, "Bardock, what did you see?" Bardock was silent; mostly because he didn't really know what to make out of what he saw.

"What did you see?" Piccolo demanded.

"Guys, leave him alone," Pan insisted, gripping her brother's arm securely, "Now let's go. We still have a tournament to fight in."

They all walked out to the ring. Goku and Piccolo were still staring at Bardock, trying to figure out what had happened. "Oh," The announcer said when he saw them on them, "You're here."

"Hi," Goku waved.

"Okay, looks like everyone who is supposed to be here is here now. Should we call in Mr. Satan?" The blond man asked the monk.

"I'm sorry," Another monk came up, "Mr. Satan says for you to draw without him. He's a little incapacitated at the moment."

"Okay, sure, I guess," The blond man mumbled before turning to the fighters, "Okay people, this is how it works. I will call your name and you will come up here to draw a ball. The balls you choose will determine your opponent in the match."

Krillin clasped his hands together, closing his eyes and pleading, "I don't ask for much, just please, please don't make me fight any of my friends."

Piccolo smirked, "Krillin, destiny is not something you can control."

Krillin peeked an eye open, "Hey, it never hurts to try."

Goku glanced around at the rest of the fighters, "Most of these guys don't look like they'll be much of a challenge," He then glanced at two heavily muscled bald men, "But those two send chills down my spine."

Bardock glanced at them as well and hissed when his scar burned again, gripping the back of his neck tightly. Pan watched him worriedly, "Are you sure you're okay?" Her brother nodded painfully.

Goku stared at another fighter, who was jostling around a lot, incredulously, "Ugh, who's that? Is he actually going to wear that?"

"When I call your name, please come up," The announcer said, looking down at the clip board, "Son Pan."

Pan blinked surprisingly before going up. She stuck her hand in and moved the balls around before picking one, "14."

"Number 14 goes to Son Pan." They could hear the crowd cheering. "Next is Kibito."

The large pink man that they had seen before came up. He stuck his hand in and brought out his ball. The announcer took it, "And you're number 7."

Kibito walked back to his companion. "Next up for the drawing is Krillin."

Krillin jolted in surprise, "Guess it's my turn." He walked up to the box, chuckling nervously, "I hope my number's not too late in the match." He stuck his hand inside and brought out his number. He choked in shock the taunting number 1, "What in the world did I do to deserve this?"

"Son Gohan."

"Alright," Gohan said, walking up to the box. He stuck his hand inside before bringing it out, "I'm number 8." He read the scoreboard, "And that puts me up against Kibito. Whoa."

Bardock swallowed anxiously, "I've got a bad feeling about that match," He whispered to himself.

"And now we have Ms. Number 18." 18 walked up nonchalantly. The announcer looked up at her, "Is number 18 your real name?"

"My father was pretty dull," She drawled before picking her number. She threw it at the man, "Now I'm number 9."

"Shin's up next."

"Ready," The small purple man, Shin, said and went up. He picked his number, "I'm number 3."

_Shin and Kibito. What are they? They're making my scar burn something fierce and I don't know why. They made me have visions and he knew about my scar which means they knew what was happening to me. They wanted me to see that,_ Bardock thought, his scar still burning as he tried to sooth it.

He then felt cool hands on his neck and suddenly, his scar wasn't burning. "Are you alright?"

He looked up in surprise at his mother, "Uh," He swallowed quickly, "I'm fine, thank you."

"You looked like you were in a lot of pain," Videl said worriedly.

He smiled lightly; he had missed his mother's touch, "It's okay, I can handle it." Videl nodded and removed her hand. The scar burned intensely after that.

"Next in line we have Spopovitch," The announcer called. No one came up. "Hello? Spopovitch, if you are here, please step forward and get your number. Is there a Spopovitch here?"

The person in the mask costume and the holes in the torso walked over clumsily, "Coming, I'm coming. I'm Spopo- here I am. I'm ready to draw now." He stuck his hand in the box.

The announcer furrowed his brow confusedly, fixing his sunglasses, "Excuse me, but aren't you the one they call Mighty Mask?"

The bigger one of the two bald men came up and grabbed the masked figure by his head, "Out of my way, you worm. I am Spopovitch." He then threw him over his shoulder. He stuck his enormous hand in the box and had trouble getting it out.

"I must say, you've changed since the last time I saw you. Been drinking that milk there, bud?" The announcer joked. A ball was then pushed in front of him, "Oh, you're number 6."

Bardock inhaled deeply, trying to overpower the sting that was still very much on his scar. "Next up is Son Bardock."

He blinked in surprise before walking up. He stuck his hand inside the box and grabbed his number. He frowned at it, "16."

"Son Bardock is number 16." The announcer said, "Goku, your turn now."

Goku nodded, doing a small stretch before going up to the box. "Which one will it be?" He stuck his hand inside. He brought out the ball, showing it to the announcer.

"It's number 11," The announcer said, "Next up is Videl Satan."

"Yes," Videl cheered, going up to the box. She picked her number, "Number 5."

"Satan?" Vegeta mumbled before looking at Bardock and Pan. "No, no, no, no!" He stalked over to them, gripping Bardock's neck tightly, "How dare you!"

"Vegeta, what's your problem?" Pan tried to claw the man's hands off her brother's neck. Goku came up and tried as well.

Bardock's face was turning a bit red from his lack of oxygen. He did get why Vegeta was so mad; Videl was the daughter of the buffoon named Hercule Satan and Vegeta didn't want to him anywhere near saiyan blood. Well, it was too late for that.

He clenched his fists before punching Vegeta straight in the eye. Fortunately, it caused the man to loosen his grip. He inhaled greedily, trying to fill his lungs back again.

Goku stared at Vegeta in confusion before looking to where Videl was at and then back at his grandkids. He barked an incredulous laugh, "Oh, no way. That's why you were mad."

Krillin, Piccolo and 18 understood as well. "She's Mr. Satan's daughter? I don't see the resemblance, she is quite the looker."

Gohan blushed brightly and Pan thanked Kami that he didn't figure out what everyone else had. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

"You just throw on some of that charm and I'm sure she'll go out with you," Krillin said.

"Shut up, Krillin!" Gohan flailed his arms nervously, "I don't like her, I never said that I liked her!"

Krillin chuckled mischievously, "Right."

"Pintar is number 2," The announcer called, gaining Krillin's attention.

He grinned happily, "That's my opponent? And to think I was worried."

Suddenly, a dark skinned fat man stalked up to them, "You da one dey call Krillin?"

Krillin's grin was still shining brightly, "Yep, that's me."

Pintar pointed at him, smirking, "You may be a scrawny but I promise once we get out of that ring, you will be screaming for your mommy."

Krillin smirked, turning away, "You know, that's sort of the garbage I'd expect to come out of the mouth of an incompetent fighter. So if you could just go away now, thanks."

Pintar growled, "You brat, you think that size doesn't matter. Well, I'm gonna show you, little man. You should pick out a coffin because you will die out there today. You hear me?" Krillin sighed in annoyance.

"Vegeta, you're next."

Vegeta perked up from where he was sitting. He stood, walking to the box. He smirked when he saw his number. Everyone stared in shock as he showed the number 12.

"So you're number 12?" The announcer asked cautiously.

"Not the two of them," Piccolo said, "Goku and Vegeta."

"Whoa, Vegeta and Goku right off the bat," Krillin mumbled shockingly.

"That figures," Goku said.

"Mighty Mask, it's your turn now. Why don't you come on down here and make your draw?" The announcer called.

"Sorry, coming," Mighty Mask said, walking to the box. He reached inside and brought his number, "Lucky number 13." He ran back clumsily.

Pan laughed disbelievingly, "He's my opponent. Well, this is gonna be easy."

Bardock snorted, "I hope so, since you are fighting Trunks and Goten."

She glanced at him questioningly, "What?"

He rolled his eyes, pointing at the wobbly man, "It's obvious Trunks and Goten are in there. They didn't know the name of whom they ambushed, they're obviously standing on one another which is why they're so clumsy. And it's their ki."

She facepalmed, "They never learn, do they?"

"Majunior is up next." Piccolo went up and chose his number, showing it to the announcer, "You're number 4."

Bardock glanced at the board at the same time as Piccolo and noticed that he was fighting Shin. "And seeing as how Mr. Satan will be taking some relaxation time between bouts, I will go ahead and draw for him," The announcer said, picking a number from the box, "And our champion is number 10."

Krillin pumped his fist, "Yes! Look 18, you get to fight Mr. Satan."

"Great," 18 mumbled, "I'm jumping for joy."

"I wouldn't take it so lightly," Videl said, "My dad's a dangerous man." 18 simply stared at her blankly.

"Last but not least is Yamu." The skinny bald man came up and chose the last number. "Safe to say that's 15." The announcer said.

Bardock narrowed his eyes at his opponent, his scar still tingling; there was something about this man. His ki was weak but dark which gave him more power than the average human.

"There," The announcer said, "We have a full board of fighters."

"In the first match we have Krillin fighting Pintar."

"Second match is Shin vs. Majunior."

"The third match is Videl Satan and Spopovitch."

"Fourth match is Kibito and Son Gohan."

"Match five is number 18 and Mr. Satan."

"The sixth match is Son Goku vs. Vegeta."

"The seventh match is Mighty Mask against Son Pan."

"And the eighth match is Yamu vs. Son Bardock."

The announcer walked out, "The fighting will commence immediately. I will quickly show you all to the waiting room and I'm sure you know the fighting rules. You are the loser if you give up, if I count to ten, if you fall out of the ring, or if you, unfortunately, kill your competitor. Each match is a time limit of 30 minutes and not a second more. If there is not a victor in that time then that decision will be left up to the judges."

"Uh, 30 minutes isn't long enough," Krillin said.

Pintar laughed loudly next to him, "30 seconds is too long for you, tough guy."

Krillin growled, "Will you shut up?"


	16. First Two Rounds

**Chapter 16**

"Bardock," Pan whispered discreetly to her brother as the rest of the gang did their own thing, "What did you see?"

Bardock swallowed thickly, "I…uh, I don't know."

Pan furrowed her brow confusedly, "You mean you don't remember?"

He shook his head, "No, I do. I just don't know what to make of it. It was horrible and I…"

She rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, "It's okay, I get it." She looked up, noticing almost everyone was focused on the seemingly distraught Piccolo. "Do you think Shin and Kibito are bad guys?"

Bardock shook his head once more, "I have no reason to believe that they are. All I know is, in the long run, they're not the ones we're going to be fighting."

Pan looked at him confusedly, opening her mouth to question him when she was interrupted, "LET'S GET KRILLIN AND PINTAR OUT TO THE RING!" The announcer said.

"Break a leg, Krillin," Goku joked.

"As long as it's not one of mine," Krillin replied, walking out. Pintar came up, pushing him aside. He grumbled, rubbing his head, "Why don't you save it for the ring?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you down there," Pintar teased, "I'm surprised that you stayed this long, little man. I worried that I might end up beating myself into a pulp. Now that you're here, I guess you'll do just fine."

"WE NOW HAVE BOTH FIGHTERS FOR THE FIRST MATCH ENTERING THE RING!" The blond man announced, "KRILLIN IS QUITE THE ACCOMPLISHED FIGHTER BUT THIS IS HIS FIRST TOURNAMENT APPEARANCE IN MANY YEARS. IT'S A PLEASURE TO SEE HIM BACK IN THE RING.

"PINTAR FOUGHT IN THE LAST TOURNAMENT AND SHOWED THAT HE HAD STAMINA. THOUGH HE LOST IN THE SEMI FINALS, HE'S BACK HERE AGAIN AND HOPING HE MIGHT CHANGE HIS LUCK."

Bardock wondered over to the entrance, trying to get a good look at the match, "Can they just start this already? We all know who's going to win."

Pan snorted, "Patience."

"NOW LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

They watched Pintar charge at Krillin before suddenly back stepping and doing flips on the ring. He landed in front of Krillin, looking a bit tired.

Krillin stared at the giant man exasperatedly, shaking his head. Pintar said something, patting his stomach. Krillin considered it for a moment before sinking his fist into the man's stomach.

Pintar squealed loudly in pain. Krillin then proceeded to slap and kick him out of the ring. "OUT OF THE RING! PINTAR HAS LANDED OUT OF THE RING WHICH MAKES KRILLIN THE WINNER!"

Krillin walked off the ring, fist held high as he subtly soaked up the cheers. "Nice going, Krillin," Goku complimented.

Krillin chuckled, "It was nothing." He turned to the Namek, "Sorry, Piccolo but it looks like they want the next victim out in the ring. You better put your fighting gloves on." Piccolo glared at him causing him to laugh a bit nervously, "Why you getting all bent out of shape? This match should be a piece of cake for you."

Pan slapped her hand over her brother's mouth, "Not another word."

Bardock removed her hand, smirking, "Cake."

"NOW FOR MATCH NUMBER 2! AND I GURANTEE YOU THIS WILL BE ANOTHER COLASSEL BRAWL! MAJUNIOR VS. SHIN!

Piccolo walked stiffly out of the waiting area with Shin next to him. "Well then," Shin said, "This should be interesting, don't you think, Piccolo?"

"THIS IS THE FIRST YEAR SHIN HAS PARTICIPATED IN THE TOURNAMENT. HE'S A MAN OF FEW WORDS SO WE KNOW VERY LITTLE ABOUT HIM. AND THAT COULD SPELL TROUBLE FOR OUR OTHER COMPETITOR, MAJUNIOR. SOMEONE WHO, IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, CAME CLOSE TO TURNING THIS ARENA INTO RUBBLE THE LAST TIME HE WAS HERE."

Bardock resisted the urge to rub his scar when it started to burn up intensely. "I don't understand," Krillin said, "Is this guy really getting under your skin this much?"

"Yeah," Goku nodded slightly.

"If you say so," Krillin replied, "He just doesn't seem all that powerful to me."

"FIGHTERS, LET THE SECOND MATCH BEGIN!"

Bardock watched as Shin stood in place calmly while Piccolo seemed even more skittish than before. His scar seemed to burn up as they didn't move an inch. He looked up in shock when he could hear Shin in his head; _I promise you'll know soon._ The burning in his scar seemed to dull.

"I'm sorry," Piccolo said, "I can't." Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Quitting?" Gohan questioned.

"Does this mean you're withdrawing from the match?" The announcer asked.

"Yes," Piccolo nodded, walking off the ring.

"WELL YOU HEARD IT; MAJUNIOR HAS WITHDRAWN FROM THE MATCH WHICH MEANS SHIN IS THE WINNER BY DEFAULT!"

"Hey Piccolo," Gohan greeted as his former mentor walked back to the waiting area.

"What went down out there?" Krillin asked.

"Is he that strong, Piccolo?" Goku questioned.

"Yes," Piccolo answered, "Stronger than you can imagine."

Everyone blinked in surprise. Krillin went up to him, "Um…please tell me you just got a headache or something 'cause I'm getting edgy. I'm the one who has to go out there and fight him next."

Bardock watched as Shin stand on the ring still, a ripple of pain flowing into his scar. His eyes widened in realization, _I know who he is now. I get why Piccolo was so skittish. Shin knew I was here, he knew why I came here which is why he knew to give me that vision._

"ALRIGHT, LET'S START OUR THIRD MATCH! VIDEL SATAN VS. SPOPOVITCH!"

The crowd cheered loudly at her name. "They really like you don't they?" Gohan said in what almost seemed like flirtation, "I guess we got a really smart crowd."

"Thanks," Videl replied.

Pan smiled, "Good luck, Videl. Kick his ass."

Videl smiled back, winking, "You got it."

Bardock wanted to wish his mother luck, but once Spopovitch passed by him, his heart and scar gave a painful jolt. He grasped his chest tightly, glaring at the bald man. His eyes widened frighteningly, _Oh no; this is just like the first vision._

"Gohan," Videl called, looking back at the half saiyan.

"Yeah?" Gohan asked.

"I want to see you in the second round, okay?" She gave him a cute smile and a thumbs up.

Gohan nodded, blushing brightly. Pan covered her giggles while Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"I'M SURE YOU KNOW THAT VIDEL IS THE DAUGHTER OF OUR CHAMP MR. SATAN. 7 YEARS AGO, SHE SUCCEEDED IN BECOMING CHAMPION IN OUR JUNIOR DIVISION AND SINCE THEN SHE HAS PUT HER BEST FOOT FORWARD AND HAS HELPED OUR BOYS IN BLUE FIGHT BAD GUYS ACROSS THE CITY.

"AS FOR HER RIVAL TODAY, SPOPOVITCH IS HERE TO REDEEM HIMSELF FOR A LOSS HE SUFFERED IN THE FIRST ROUND IN THE LAST TOURNAMENT. HE'S TRAINED HARD AND BUFFED UP. I'M SURE HE'LL BE A MIGHTY CHALLENGE FOR OUR CITY'S DAUGHTER."

Bardock's heart and scar gave another painful jolt when Spopovitch and Shin passed by each other, _No, please no. _


	17. Videl vs Spopovitch

**Chapter 17**

"This guy really wants to fight," Krillin mumbled as he watched the agitated Spopovitch get on the ring with Videl. He blinked in surprise, as did the rest of them when Shin walked back into the waiting area.

Bardock watched intriguingly as Shin stopped in front of Piccolo. _Piccolo must've found out who he was too. That's why he quit the match._ He frowned a bit before glancing at his father who seemed to be watching the ring intensely. He did have something to ask him.

He walked up to Gohan and tugged on his gi, gaining his attention, "Pap-ah," He bit his lip, hoping Gohan didn't get angry, "Gohan, can I ask you something?"

Gohan smiled slightly, bending down to his level, "You can call me Papa, or Dad you know?"

Bardock blinked in surprise, "I thought you didn't want us to. I figured since you were mad at Pan, you didn't want us to call you anything but Gohan."

His father rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I got mad at Pan for another reason. Yes, I was angry that she didn't tell me she was my daughter but she was right not to. I would've acted differently if I had known."

"So why were you mad, Papa?" He asked.

Gohan blushed slightly at the title, scratching his cheek, "For a different reason. And just to be on the safe side, could you not call me Papa in front of Videl? I haven't really told her my full story yet and I don't think I can handle more of her questions."

Both father and son glanced out to the ring where they saw Videl staring down Spopovitch. Bardock smiled softly at his father, "You really like her, don't you?" Gohan nodded, blushing brightly. "That's why you got mad at Pan; she didn't tell you she was your daughter and now you don't know whether you're making the right choice or not on whom our mom is."

Gohan nodded once more, "I hate this pressure and ignorance. It's like everyone else knows except me and they're all just waiting with knowing eyes."

Bardock considered this for a moment, glancing at the ring once more. He could tell his father that he was right in who he had chose for their mother, but that would just create more problems. He could let his father find out; he wasn't that dumb.

He put his hand on his father's shoulder, "Papa, no matter how many people know, or no matter how hard this might turn out to be, just follow your heart because I guarantee that it's right."

Gohan blinked thoughtfully, trying to figure out what he meant. His eyes widened in realization. He opened his mouth to reply when the announcer cut him off, "HEY EVERYBODY, ARE YOU READY? IT'S VIDEL SATAN VS. SPOPOVITCH. HERE WE GO!"

They watched as Videl got into a fighting stance, her eyes hard with determination. Spopovitch continued to grunt unpleasantly.

Bardock glanced behind himself to Piccolo who was still with Shin. Shin suddenly chuckled, "What is it?"

"Forgive me if I'm mistaken," Piccolo said, "But I have to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Well, are you…are you the Grand Kai?"

"Sorry," Shin replied, "No, I'm not."

Bardock chuckled smugly, walking over to them. He crossed his arms, "He's not the Grand Kai, Mr. Piccolo. He's the Supreme Kai."

Piccolo was sent into an intense shock. The fact that Bardock had said it sent Kibito and Shin into shock as well. Shin recovered quickly, "And how did you know that?"

Bardock snorted, "You knew about my scar. No one knows about that scar, not even Pan. You knew that about the visions I had had and knew that I would be able to see what happened which is why you showed me the other vision. You know what's going to happen, and so do I. You know that I will help you." He smirked slightly, "And unlike Mr. Piccolo, I've seen all the kais. If you are one, you'd have to be one of the highest ones and I was right."

Shin smirked, "You're as smart as your father but as clever as your mother." He walked to Kibito, "Please keep that information to yourself. I don't want the others to know just yet. Enjoy the competition."

He noticed Piccolo getting more agitated and walked away. Goku went up to Piccolo while he walked away. He said something which caused Piccolo to become very nervous.

"How's she doing?" Bardock asked Pan as they watched their mother fight the bald man.

"She's doing great," Pan answered with a wide smile, "She's definitely going into the next round."

_I doubt it_, Bardock thought as he watched Videl kick Spopovitch to the ground. He never doubted his mother's fighting skills, but with the visions still implanted in his mind, he had no other choice.

"SPOPOVITCH IS DOWN! LET'S START THE COUNT!" The announcer said. Spopovitch easily got up before the count even started. "IT'S INCREDIBLE! SPOPOVITCH IS UP AGAIN! WHAT AN AMAZING FIGHTER!"

Spopovitch charged at Videl, throwing a punch at her. She blocked it with her forearm and soon went back to blocking and punching each other. She landed a kick on his face which only served for him to come back harder.

Bardock bit his lip, conflicted. He knew the only way for this match to end was for his mother to get brutally beaten. He clenched his fists; he couldn't watch that.

Spopovitch made a grab for Videl. She slid under his legs before jumping and round house kicking him in the face. Spopovitch flew across the ring, landing on his stomach. He then got back up, much to Videl's shock.

"VIDEL HAS DONE SOME MAJOR DAMAGE TO HER OPPONENT BUT IT LOOKS LIKE SPOPOVITCH ISN'T GOING TO GIVE UP SO EASILY."

Spopovitch made a grab at her again. Videl grabbed him by his spandex, tripping him and throwing him over herself. Spopovitch landed on his back heavily causing the crowd to cheer loudly. Exhaustion was starting to take its toll on Videl.

"SPOPOVITCH IS DOWN AGAIN. NO WAIT, HE'S GETTING UP."

Spopovitch sat up again, much to everyone's shock. He stood up casually. "HOW DOES HE DO IT?" They charged at each other once more.

"How's she doing out there?" Goku asked as he came up to the exit.

"She's kicking butt," Krillin replied.

"Yeah," Gohan said, "Videl is really kicking this guy down. I give him two more minutes tops."

"This is just a waste of my time," Vegeta groaned a bit angrily.

Videl threw more punches and kicks at Spopovitch which landed him on the floor painfully. "AND SPOPOVITCH TAKES ANOTHER FALL. I THINK YOU'LL ALL AGREE THAT YOUNG VIDEL REALLY PACKS A PUNCH. LOOKS LIKE SHE MAY HAVE PUT AN END TO THIS ONE! WHAT AN INCREDIBLE FIGHT!"

"See," Gohan said, "I told you she would win." Goku smiled at his son before blinking in surprise when Spopovitch got up once more. He then narrowed his eyes at the bald man.

"HOW ABOUT THAT FOLKS? SPOPOVITCH IS UP ONCE AGAIN. IS THIS GUY TOUGH OR WHAT?"

Bardock clenched his fists tightly, _just give up Mama, it's for the best._

"NO MATTER HOW HARD VIDEL TRIES, SHE JUST CAN'T STOP SPOPOVITCH. THAT'S RIGHT, HE JUST WON'T STAY DOWN. YES, HE'S GOING TO GO THE DISTANCE! THIS IS HAND TO HAND COMBAT AT ITS BEST!"

Bardock blinked in shock when he felt the darkness of Spopovitch's ki take over him. He knew that something was going on with the fighter, but he never knew it was this bad. If the fight kept going, he could kill Videl. He glanced up at his grandfather who shared a look of understanding with Vegeta. They must've realized it too.

Spopovitch ran at Videl who jumped in the air and sent a hard kick straight into his face and elbowed him in the chest. She then flew at the man, throwing punches to his stomach. She then kneed him in the face and watched him go down.

"Yeah," Gohan cheered, "Nice one!"

"Alright Videl, you got it," Pan grinned excitedly.

"HE'S DOWN! THAT MIGHT BE IT. VIDEL MAY HAVE WON THAT MATCH WITH THAT BRILLIANT MANOUVER."

Everyone gasped in shock when Spopovitch brought himself up once more. "Whoa," The announcer mumbled numbly, "He's up."

"What's going on?" Gohan asked confusedly.

"She should quit the match now," Goku said firmly, "Something's not right about him."

Gohan turned to him in shock. "Forfeit?" Krillin asked, "Why? Videl's got the advantage Goku."

"Yeah," Pan said, "She's stronger than you think, Grandpa."

"Yeah Dad, they're right," Gohan stated. Bardock clenched his fists even tighter and he could feel his nails breaking his skin and his knuckles cracking under the pressure.

Spopovitch walked up to Videl confidently. When Videl went to punch him, he simply backhanded her across the ring.

"No!" Gohan gasped fearfully. Pan resisted the urge to call out to her mother.

Videl lifted herself up painfully as the man charged at her. She yelped when he kicked her in the jaw sending her out of the ring.

Everyone, including Bardock, gasped when Videl floated above the grass outside of the ring. She righted herself and flew above the ring. "LOOK, VIDEL IS ABOVE THE RING FLOATING IN THE AIR! IT'S AMAZING!" Videl then landed on the ring in front of her opponent.

"That a girl," Gohan smiled, "You know I taught her that little trick."

"I think she would've been better off if she had fallen out of the ring," Goku commented seriously.

"Why?" Gohan asked, still wondering why his father wanted Videl to give up so badly.

"There's something very unusual about Spopovitch. Look at him, there's no way he can withstand all of Videl's attacks and still continue to fight."

"Then how does he do it? What's his secret?"

"I don't know, Gohan," Goku said, "But I'm going to find out."

Pan glanced at her father and grandfather before glancing at her brother. She blinked concernedly when she saw blood pouring from his hands, "Bardock?"

"She needs to give up," Bardock growled, his eyes turning teal as he restrained himself.

Spopovitch threw a punch at Videl which she promptly dodged. He threw a kick that she flew away from. She glared determinedly at the bald man. She then jumped and threw her strongest kick at his neck. She landed, panting harshly before she gasped in shock at the man's twisted head.

"WHAT THE?!" The announcer stared at Spopovitch's twisted head as well, "SPOPOVITCH'S HEAD IS SPUN COMPLETELY AROUND!"

"She didn't," Gohan gasped. Bardock closed his burning eyes; he knew it wasn't over.

Spopovitch fell to the floor. Videl fell to her hands and knees sorrowfully. "WELL, THAT'S IT. VIDEL HAS CLEARLY BEATEN HER OPPONENT, BUT I'M AFRAID SHE WILL BE DISQUALIFIED FOR USING EXCESSIVE FORCE. THOSE ARE THE RULES."

Everyone gasped once more as Spopovitch twitched, standing up. "HE'S ALIVE!" The announcer yelled in astonishment. Spopovitch grabbed his head, struggling before putting it in its exact position.

"That's not normal," Pan mumbled shockingly, "She needs to give up."

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN THIS BUT SPOPOVITCH HAS PULLED HIMSELF TOGETHER!"

Spopovitch stood sinisterly over the now frightened Videl. He brought his leg back and kicked her in the face. He laughed as she grasped her bleeding nose.

"You guys are right," Krillin said, "Videl should've forfeited. This guy is definitely not normal."

Spopovitch charged at her, throwing a punch which Videl dodged by taking to the air. "VIDEL HAS ONCE AGAIN OUT MANUVERED HER OPPONENT BY TAKING TO THE AIR!"

"Yeah, that's it," Gohan shouted encouragingly, "You just stay up there until you get your strength back!"

Spopovitch grinned suddenly and charged at her in the air. "SPOPOVITCH IS FLYING IN THE AIR! NOW THERE'S NO PLACE FOR VIDEL TO HIDE!"

Spopovitch flew over Videl, grinning maniacally. He outstretched his hand and a purple ki ball formed in his hand. He blasted it straight for Videl; it sent her flying back to the ring painfully.

"No!" Gohan shouted in alarm.

"A ki blast," Krillin mumbled frighteningly.

Videl twisted her body as she was falling and landed on the ring on her hands and feet. Spopovitch landed on the ground loudly in front of her.

"I don't believe it," Krillin said, "But it's a good thing this guy's ki blasts aren't that strong."

"You're wrong," Vegeta stated, "This guy's got some kind of unlimited power. He'll lose the match if he kills her."

"Unlimited…power?" Gohan said uncertainly.

"I don't know how he's doing it," Goku said, "But somehow Spopovitch is using powers he's never had before. It's strange, but I'm certain the last time he fought he couldn't fly or throw a ki blast."

"But what does that mean, Dad?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know," Goku replied, "I don't know how he could've changed this much, Gohan."

Videl suddenly charged at the smirking Spopovitch, ramming her knee into his cheek. Spopovitch reared his head back and slammed it into her face. He punched her in the stomach and then punched her away from him.

Videl hit the floor once more, just as painfully. "VIDEL'S HIT THE GROUND HARD. LET'S HOPE THAT SHE CAN GET UP." Videl gradually got her body up, trying not to collapse under the pain surrounding her body. "OOH, VIDEL IS STRUGGLING TO GET BACK IN THE FIGHT. WHAT WILL POWER! WHAT DETERMINATION!"

Videl growled, charging back at her opponent and throwing punches in his face. Spopovitch stood there unfazed and kicked her in the face, sending her into the air. He then rammed his elbow into her stomach.

She landed on the floor roughly. He then proceeded to punch her stomach repeatedly. Just as he was about to land a powerful punch, she jumped away, dodging it. She charged back at him, punching his face as many times as she could.

He caught her next punch. She then tried to knee him which he caught as well and used her leg to spin her over his head. He threw her away from him.

"LOOK AT THAT! SPOPOVITCH HAS GIVEN VIDEL THE TOSS! IF SHE GOES OUT OF THE RING, SHE'LL LOSE THE MATCH!"

Just as she was about to hit the grass, she was stopped by Spopovitch who grabbed her by her leg and threw her again. Videl skidded roughly on the ring.

"WOW, I DON'T BELIEVE IT BUT SPOPOVITCH HAS SAVED VIDEL FROM FALLING OUT OF THE RING. WHAT ON EARTH COULD HE BE PLANNING TO DO NOW?"

"Oh no," Gohan swallowed harshly.

"That creep is just playing with her," Krillin snarled.

"Mama," Pan whispered, her hands shaking immensely. Bardock's blood dripped from his hands as he tried to hold back his super saiyan form.

"IT APPEARS THAT VIDEL MAY BE DOWN FOR THE COUNT. SHE DOESN'T SEEM TO BE MOVING AT ALL. THIS MIGHT BE IT FOLKS." Spopovitch walked to Videl's prone form. Videl lifted herself up slowly.

"Videl," Gohan growled, "Don't stand up."

The crowd cheered. "WHOA, LOOK OUT! NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL ONE TOUGH FIGHTER! ALRIGHT, VIDEL'S BACK ON HER FEET!"

Gohan resisted the urge to facepalm, "She stood up."

Videl slowly walked up to Spopovitch before breaking into a run.

"No Videl, you can't beat him!" Gohan yelled, "You've got to give up now!"

She threw a flying kick to Spopovitch's chest only for him to retaliate and punch her away from him.

"No, that's enough!" Gohan shouted angrily.

Spopovitch followed Videl's falling body, kicking her up in the air before she hit the ground. As she fell back down, he lifted up his knee, catching her over it. He lifted up her head and punched her in the face repeatedly.

"OH POOR VIDEL, I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE OF THIS SHE CAN TAKE."

"I've got to stop him," Gohan growled.

"THIS IS JUST TERRIBLE, SPOPOVITCH IS USING VIDEL AS A PUNCHING BAG. I DON'T KNOW WHY HE DOESN'T JUST END THIS NOW; HE'S COMPLETELY OUT OF CONTROL."

Pan suddenly felt something bubbling inside her beneath all the anger and fear she felt. It was like a barrier that she wanted to destroy, it felt so easy to.

Bardock glared heatedly at the ring, his energy level rising just below super saiyan. He glanced to his side, his teal eyes widening in shock when he saw his sister's teal eyes.

Spopovitch then started punching Videl in the stomach before dropping her to the floor. He then pulled her up by her hair, holding her at arm's length. He then proceeded to punch her in the stomach again. He let go of her, punching her to the other side of the ring. Her body flew to a stop at the end of the ring, in front of the announcer.

"That's enough, Videl. Give up, there's no way you can beat him!" Gohan yelled angrily.

Videl stubbornly lifted her body up once more. "Look Videl, I don't want to interfere but now might be a good time to call it a day," The announcer said nervously, "Come on, what do you say? Are you ready to throw in the towel now?"

"No, no way," Videl said into the mic before coughing up more blood, "I can still beat this guy."

"Videl, come on," Gohan growled, "Stop being so stubborn. You're just gonna get hurt out there. It's been a trick all along; Spopovitch knows he can beat you. He's playing with you now."

"Give up, give up, give up," Pan mumbled repeatedly, her aura swirling around her strongly.

Goku looked at her in surprise and shock, "Pan?"

Videl weakly got into a fighting stance as Spopovitch came up. He grabbed her by her hair roughly causing her to screech before he silenced her with a knee to her face. She cried out in pain as blood dripped from her nose and mouth.

"That's it," Krillin said angrily, "He's gone too far." Gohan clenched his fists, his power rising quickly.

Goku turned his attention to his son, "Hey no. Just stop, Gohan. Don't do it. You're not going out there."

Spopovitch lifted his foot and placed it on Videl's head. He slowly put pressure on it causing Videl to scream in pain. "SPOPOVITCH HAS GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME. THIS COULD BE A VIOLATION OF THE RULES. OH, IT HURTS JUST TO WATCH."

"Gohan," Goku warned as Gohan's aura raged on. Gohan's aura turned gold as he powered up into a super saiyan.

Bardock's body began to quake as his eyes turned gold, his hair standing on end. Pan clenched her jaw, her hair beginning to become gravity defying as it flashed from black to gold.

"That does it," Gohan growled, "This has gone on way too long. I'm taking him down."

"No, don't go out there," Krillin said, trying to sooth Gohan's rage, "Calm down, Gohan."

"Don't try and stop me!" Gohan flew out of the waiting area, "Videl!"

"That's enough, Spopovitch," Yamu flew above the ring, "Stop playing games, Spopovitch."

Gohan stopped mid flight. Bardock tensed, his eyes slowly going back to their black color. Pan twitched, her power falling back to its original state. She panted harshly as the bloodlust she felt disintegrated.

"Don't you remember that we have far more important things to do?" Yamu said. Spopovitch stared at him begrudgingly. "Finish it, right now."

Spopovitch grunted, kicking Videl's body out of the ring. "VIDEL, OH MY. IT'S OVER; SHE'S OUT OF THE RING."

Gohan dropped out of his super saiyan form, running to her prone form. "Videl, are you okay?" He knelt by her, lifting her into his arms.

"Should I call out a stretcher for her?" The announcer asked worriedly.

"No," Gohan replied, "I'll take her myself."

Spopovitch chuckled, walking away with Yamu.

"Spopovitch," Gohan called causing the two bald men to turn around, "Listen, next time, it's you and me. And I'll win." Spopovitch only chuckled again, flying back to his spot with Yamu.

"Krillin, hey," Goku said, "Do you have any sensu beans?"

"No Goku," Krillin replied, "I didn't think I'd need them."

"Okay," Goku put two fingers to his forehead, "I'll be right back, I'm going to see Korrin to get some." He disappeared.

Gohan ran back in with Videl in his arms. Krillin smiled sympathetically, "Hey, don't worry, Gohan. Goku just went to get some sensu beans from Korrin."

"Oh, he did?" Gohan grinned, "Alright, that's my dad."

Bardock and Pan walked up to their unconscious mother, "Is she alright?" Pan asked worriedly.

"She will be," Gohan answered, "After Dad brings her a sensu bean." He then ran the injured girl to the infirmary.

"Pan," Bardock said quietly, gaining her attention, "You almost turned super saiyan."

Pan looked at him in shock before staring at her hands thoughtfully, "That's what that was. I didn't know. All I felt was the urge to kill Spopovitch."

Bardock nodded with sympathy and understanding, "That's only the beginning. Wait till you hit all the other forms."


	18. Gohan vs Kibito

**Chapter 18**

"Papa, please stop," Bardock mumbled, slightly dizzy as he watched his father pace the waiting area for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Gohan smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm just wondering when Dad's going to get here." He sighed conflictingly, "I'm gonna go see Videl."

"Don't you wanna wait?" Pan questioned, "Grandpa did go and get sensu beans to help her."

Gohan grunted, "I can't just sit around while Videl's in the hospital." He walked towards the back exit.

"Good luck," Krillin said with a knowing smirk. He turned to him, "You know what, it sounds to me like you and Videl are becoming more than just friends." Gohan blushed brightly and ran out.

Pan sniggered, high fiving her grandfather's best friend, "Thanks for that, he needs a push."

Moments later, Gohan ran back inside, glancing around confusedly. "Shouldn't Dad be back?"

Krillin nodded, "I don't know what's taking so long."

Bardock snorted, "He's probably eating; surely that would take his mind off of everything."

Gohan's face fell miserably, "He wouldn't, would he?"

The announcer went up on stage, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ARE YOU READY FOR THE FOURTH MATCH?" A monk then came up to him, telling him something. The announcer nodded, "HEY EVERYONE, PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS. I HAVE SOME VERY GOOD NEWS ABOUT VIDEL. SHE'S FINE, AND ONCE SHE GETS SOME REST, THE DOCTORS SAY SHE'LL MAKE A FULL RECOVERY. HOW ABOUT THAT?"

The crowd cheered loudly. "ALRIGHT HERE WE GO. FIGHTERS TO THE RING. IN THIS MATCH, KIBITO WILL BATTLE AGAINST GO-"

Gohan went up quickly, "Um excuse me, sir? Could I have a little more time please?" He asked pleadingly. "You see, my dad has gone to get some medicine that will make Videl feel better, but I'm afraid he's not back yet. I want to make sure she gets it before I start the match."

The announcer nodded understandingly, "It's for Videl, take all the time that you need."

Gohan smiled in relief, "Thanks a lot."

"SIT TIGHT FOLKS, THE MATCH HAS BEEN DELAYED!"

A few minutes later of waiting impatiently, Goku appeared in the waiting area with a small brown sac in his hand. "Hey," Krillin greeted happily.

"Did you get the sensu beans?" Gohan grinned in anticipation.

"Yep," Goku replied, "Korrin and Yajirobe only had three but they're all yours if you want them."

"You bet I do!"

"Better get these to Videl," Goku poured the three sensu beans into his hand and offered them to his son, "Here you go."

"Alright," Gohan took them thankfully, "Thanks a lot."

Kibito walked up to them calmly. Gohan went up to him, "Hey, hold on big guy. I'll be right back, I promise." He ran off to the infirmary.

Pan stalked up to Goku, arms crossed and glaring, "And just what took you so long, Grandpa? You do know that that's our mother in there in pain."

Goku laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, "Sorry, Pan. I just got really hungry and they offered some of their food."

Pan shook her head exasperatedly, "Grandpa."

Bardock smirked slightly, "Really Grandpa, the least you could've done was come back and give us the sensu beans before eating."

Goku smiled, "Yeah that would've been better."

Bardock shook his head as well, glancing at Kibito and Shin. Though Shin may be the Supreme Kai and Kibito his helper, he was fairly certain that in the next match, his father would win.

Gohan then came running out, passing by them quickly and got on the ring. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, SO SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING. NOW LET'S GET STARTED. HERE WE GO WITH THE FOURTH MATCH OF THIS COMPETITION. KIBITO VS. SON GOHAN! "

Gohan got into a fighting stance while Kibito only stood there. "Gohan," The pink man said, "I am curious to see your super saiyan powers. Show them to me, we may be able to use them."

Gohan blinked in surprise, "Wait, hold on. How do you know I'm a super saiyan?" He straightened, "And what do you mean by we may be able to use them?"

"You'll know more in time," Kibito replied firmly, "Show me your super saiyan powers now."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Gohan asked, "I'm not gonna have everyone see me transform."

…

"They're not fighting," Krillin said.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Pan rubbed her head, "I really hope this isn't another Piccolo and Shin match. I really wanna see Papa fight."

Bardock stared at the two fighters on the ring in wonder. He then mentally gasped as he realized what was going on; _Oh no, they're trying to take his ki, just like in the vision I had._ He clenched his fists; he would have to suffer seeing one of his parents get hurt yet again.

"Kibito wants to see him become a super saiyan," Goku whispered to the rest of them.

Piccolo glanced at Shin who stared at the ring with a deep frown. "Gohan," He called, gaining his former student's attention. He gave his an affirmative nod and Gohan seemed to understand.

"What is it, Piccolo?" Goku asked, "What's happening out there?"

"I'm not sure, Goku," The Namek replied, "We'll see."

Shin then walked up to them, "It's time." They all glanced at him, startled. "You do not need to worry about Gohan. He will be fine. But no matter what happens, I want you to promise me you'll stay out of the ring. Do you understand?"

"What? No way," Krillin said.

"If something's going to happen to my father, I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing like I did with Videl," Pan glared at him.

"Pan," Bardock warned, shaking his head. Pan blinked at him in surprise before clenching her jaw.

"What do you want with Gohan?" Goku asked.

"He wants to see his power," Piccolo answered.

"I don't know you and you're telling me what to do," Vegeta said gruffly, "Who do you think you are?"

"Vegeta, show him some respect," Piccolo demanded, "That is no way to treat the Supreme Kai."

Pan, Krillin, Goku and Vegeta stared at the small purple man in shock. "I heard stories from King Kai but I thought they were just stories," Goku said, "Shin, you're the Supreme Kai?"

Bardock diverted his attention to the ring where Gohan stood tensely, arms bent at his sides.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Krillin said fearfully, "I think Gohan's in trouble."

"Listen," Shin came up, his face grim, "The instant Gohan transforms, I'm sure Spopovitch and Yamu will try to attack him." Goku glanced at him confusedly, "But as I've already told you, you must not try to help him."

"I don't know what you're after, but Gohan doesn't need any help from us," Krillin commented, "He can take care of himself."

"Yes," Shin replied, "Of course."

"What makes you so sure that those two are going to attack Gohan?" Goku asked apprehensively.

"Spopovitch and Yamu are not yet aware of it, but Gohan is the one they are searching for," Shin answered, "Don't worry, they don't want his life, only his ki."

"Ki?" Goku asked. Shin nodded in reply.

Pan frowned, "If they take that, that's almost the same as stealing his life."

Bardock held her hand reassuringly, "Pan, please calm down."

Suddenly, Videl came running up, all healed and in new clothes and watched the match over the sign in the waiting area. They all turned their attention to the ring.

Gohan's face was firm and grim as the tiles on the ring began to shake. He gave a shout as his energy burst forth and his hair became more defined. He growled, bending at his waist as his eyes turned teal. His hair swayed as it flickered from black to gold. He yelled as he let all his energy come out.

The tiles from the stage had risen before they slammed back onto the ring. Gohan stood there, his expression hard. Electric bolts crackled in his aura.

"You're kidding," Videl mumbled shockingly as she could practically feel the energy emitting off of Gohan.

Vegeta chuckled, "Gohan had a lot more power when he fought Cell. I think your son has gone soft in these peaceful times, Kakarot." Pan's eyes widened as she looked at her mother; luckily the teenager was still in shock.

"You may be right," Shin said, "But he is still the strongest fighter at this tournament. The only question is will it be enough."

"For what?" Goku demanded.

"What does he mean?" Krillin asked Piccolo. The Namek only twitched agitatedly, shaking his head.

"There!" Shin shouted, pointing to the ring.

Everyone turned their attention to the ring as Spopovitch and Yamu came up from behind Gohan, some kind of device in their hand. Gohan turned with a frown, getting into a fighting stance.

Shin outstretched his arms, throwing a blue light at Gohan. Goku gasped, "What did you do?"

Gohan's hands and legs went stiff at his sides as Spopovitch got him in a headlock and Yamu shoved the device into his abdomen. Gohan screamed out in pain.

"They're killing him," Goku growled.

"Trust me," Shin said, "He'll be fine."

Bardock clenched his jaw, shutting his eyes tight. No matter what he did, he knew he couldn't block out his father's screams.

"Papa," Pan whimpered as she covered her ears.

"Gohan!" Krillin made to run out only to be stopped by Piccolo grabbing his shirt. "Hey, let me go!"

"I told you, you must stay back," Shin commanded firmly.

Gohan continued screaming as his hair went back to black and his eyes fell from teal to black.

"No, Gohan!" Videl jumped from her place, trying to run to the ring. Goku caught her arm, holding her back. "Let me go, Gohan's in trouble, he needs help."

Goku stared down at her, his expression neutral, "Stay here. Gohan will be fine, Videl."

Videl's eyes watered helplessly, "Goku, please help him." Goku only continued to stare blankly. "Please."

"Gohan is in no danger," Shin said reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Videl asked tremulously. She turned around, a hand placed over her heart while Goku put his hands on her shoulder.

The device in Yamu's hand began to glow while Gohan screamed out once more. The light became blinding before it died out. Spopovitch dropped the now pale and almost lifeless Gohan to the floor as they flew away.

"Don't move," Shin threw his arm out once he saw Bardock and Pan move towards the exit, "All of you stay where you are. Kibito will take care of Gohan now. He has no need of your assistance."

Bardock growled but held back. He grabbed Pan's arm when she tried to lurch herself at the Supreme Kai. "At least tell us what you're going to do with him?" Goku asked pleadingly.

"It's time," Shin turned to them, "I must follow them and find out where they are taking Gohan's power."

"You're leaving?" Goku questioned in disbelief.

"I could use your help," Shin said, "I understand if you feel you have to stay here. But I must go." He took to the air.

"You're going too? Are you crazy?" Krillin asked Goku who had a familiar look in his eyes.

Goku nodded, "I don't think I have much choice. The Supreme Kai gave us his word that Gohan would be okay, and I believe him. So unless I go with him, I'm never going to know what's going on around here."

Videl ran to Gohan worriedly, dropping to her knees when she got to his prone form. She rubbed his back soothingly, calling for a stretcher.

"I can't say that I like it," Krillin said lowly, "But if you're going them I'm going too." He crossed his arms, looking a bit frightened, "Boy, I know I'm going to regret this."

"Alright, let's do it," Goku grinned in anticipation.

"I better tell my wife where I'm going or she'll kill me," Krillin ran off to find 18, "I'll catch up with you."

Vegeta growled angrily, stalking up to the dead saiyan, "I know what you're doing, Kakarot. You're trying to skip out on our next match, aren't you?"

"Vegeta, can't you see that there's something more important going on here?" Goku tried to calm the elder saiyan.

Vegeta grabbed him by his gi, "You listen, after the next two matches we are scheduled to fight and you will fight me. So if you leave, you had better make sure you come back. I only entered this stupid tournament so I could beat you."

Goku waved his hands nervously, "Okay, okay. Take it easy, Vegeta. I have to go with the Supreme Kai, but I promise to put you at the top of my things to do list. Just relax, will ya?"

Vegeta let go of him roughly, "You forget, you can only stay for 1 day in this world."

Goku scratched his forehead sheepishly, "I guess that slipped my mind. Listen, why don't you come with me?"

Vegeta only growled, looking away. "We're wasting time," Piccolo said gruffly and took off into the air.

"Okay," Goku nodded. He flew to the ring, landing next to Kibito. He asked him something before taking off to the sky. Vegeta growled and took off after him.

Bardock gazed determinedly at their retreating forms and floated into the air. Pan floated along next to him causing him to stop. "What are you doing?"

Pan glanced at him confusedly, "We have to go, don't we?"

Bardock glared at her, clenching his jaw, "No, I'm going. You're staying here and making sure everyone's safe."

She glared just as heatedly, crossing her arms defiantly, "If you're going, I'm going."

"Pan, you can't just invite yourself every time I go somewhere."

"You do the same thing. This has nothing to do with you."

"This has nothing to do with any of us!" Bardock barked at her aggressively, taking her aback. "This has to do with the Supreme Kai, and it's his doing. We just happened to end up smack dab in the middle of it because of who we are."

Pan tried not to falter at his angry demeanor, "Why do you get to go though? Like I said before, you're not the chosen one, it's not fair. That's why I followed you here."

"Pan, you're not that strong, you won't be of any help, you'll just be a distraction for me. I can't let you get hurt," Bardock tried to get her to see his reasoning.

Pan huffed indignantly, "What makes you think you'll be any help?"

Bardock growled, "I'm the strongest one here. That may not sound very modest but it's the truth. Somehow, I'm stronger than Vegeta. I'm stronger than Papa. I'm stronger than Grandpa. I'm the strongest in the universe. People may say differently, but somehow, I am and it has to be for a reason. I have to help defeat this thing, and you have to stay here because I don't want you getting hurt. Stop acting like I'm doing this because I'm trying to tease you because I'm your brother. Now please, Pan, don't follow me."

Pan watched as he put two fingers to his forehead and vanished before her eyes. She fought back against the tears that were threatening to get loose. He was right, he was the strongest in the universe and she wouldn't be of much help. She was just tired of not being able to help.

She glanced at the ring, noticing Kibito had left as well. Her father and mother were conversing for a bit before they took off too. She snorted, "I don't get to go, but Mama gets to go. Hopefully Bardock sends her back as well."


	19. To Buu

**Chapter 19**

The gang was already pretty far when Bardock appeared by them. Goku smiled, "Hey B, you caught up."

Bardock nodded, "Yeah, anyone wanna fill me in on what's happening and where we're going?" Krillin was kind enough to replay the story to him.

Moments later, Gohan and Kibito appeared next to them. Bardock smiled, "Hey Papa, what took you so long?"

Gohan smiled back, "We didn't take that long."

They soon landed on a cliff overseeing where Spopovitch and Yamu landed. "Everyone, suppress your ki," Shin whispered as he hid beside a rock on the cliff, "We don't want them to know we're here. Not just yet."

Piccolo gasped while Goku narrowed his eyes at the small forms, "Is that Babidi? The one on the left?"

"No, it's not," Shin answered, "It's one of his minions."

Goku blinked, "Hey, that ground looks like it's been disturbed. Like it's been dug up or something."

Kibito slammed his fist lightly on the rock in front of him, "It's so obvious now. That's why we couldn't find his spaceship when we were flying over. He buried the whole thing underground."

"That means that Babidi knows that Kibito and I followed him to earth. Otherwise there would be no reason to hide his ship," Shin said, his anger soon becoming present.

"I say we attack now," Piccolo stated, "The more we wait here, the more time we're giving them to resurrect Majin Buu."

"No, we will bide our time," Shin replied, "They will resurrect Majin Buu outside the ship. They wouldn't want it to get completely destroyed. We will wait for the right opportunity to present itself."

Gohan blinked suddenly, moving his gaze to the small house that was just next to the spaceship. He noticed three fallen bodies on the floor. A woman, a man and their child now dead. He growled, restraining his power that was boiling up.

"Hey, someone's coming out," Piccolo informed urgently.

They all turned their attention to the spaceship's door. A small yellow thing came out, a sinister smile on its face. A tall pinkish man was right behind him, his cape billowing from the movement of the elevator.

Shin gasped alarmingly at the newcomers. "Dabura," Kibito whispered lowly.

"What is he doing here?" Shin questioned.

"That cursed wizard. He's even managed to snare the king of the demons," Kibito swallowed, frightened.

"Which one is Dabura?" Goku asked.

"The tall one," Shin answered.

"I see," Goku mumbled, "Is he strong?" Bardock rolled his eyes; that was all his grandfather seemed to care about.

"Of course he's strong," Shin replied, "He is the king of the demon world."

"Wait a second," Gohan said, "What is this demon world?"

"It is a shadow world that exists on the other side of this one," Shin answered, "Like two side of the same coin. One of you may be the strongest in this world, but in his demon world, Dabura is the strongest by far."

Krillin shivered violently, "Guys, I'm beginning to feel outclassed here. I'll still help you out if you need me, but why did I-um…how about I take the little guy?"

"The little guy," Gohan mumbled, "So that's Babidi?"

Shin nodded, "Yes it is, and he is the most dangerous of them all. Remember it is not his size you must concern yourself with, it's his magic. If he could keep a being such as Dabura in his control, just imagine that horror that he could inflict on this world."

"So if this Dabura is strong and Babidi has him, what's going to keep us from falling under his spell?" Piccolo questioned.

"A wizard seeks out the evil desires in a person's heart," Kibito answered, "Once discovered, he manipulates them, enhances them and ultimately uses them to control. This is how Dabura was captured. Once Babidi infiltrates a person's heart, his influence is complete. All he needs is to find is but a trace of evil to bring someone under his power. Only those pure of heart and free of evil desires like us have a chance of fighting him successfully."

"Well, that works for most of us," Krillin murmured, slanting his gaze, "But what about Piccolo? He hasn't always been one of the good guys, you know?"

"This is not the time!" Piccolo shouted in the other man's face. Everyone blinked blankly.

They watched as Yamu gave the device to Babidi. "I never anticipated that Dabura would be here too," Shin said, "I'm afraid that this changes everything."

Vegeta frowned mockingly, "Surely the Supreme Kai isn't afraid, is he?"

Shin glared at him before averting his gaze back to the exchange before them. Vegeta huffed, "Fine, you can cower up here behind the rocks if you want. I'll take them on myself if you don't have the stomach for it."

Krillin backed away uneasily, "I might just let you do that Vegeta."

"Krillin," Goku called, "These guys seem pretty tough, don't you think you should get back to your family?"

Krillin smiled wobbly, "Well, I'd like to stick around, but it's seems like you guys got it covered without me."

Goku grinned, "And I'd hate to think what your wife would do to me if I let anything happen to ya."

Krillin blushed slightly, scratching his head, "Yeah, she does have a bit of a temper. But hey," He laughed, "I love her."

They watched in shock and fright as Babidi's eyes glowed and Spopovitch expanded in size painfully. He then exploded right in front of Babidi.

Yamu took off quickly, trying to spare himself. One of Babidi's minions aimed his arm straight for Yamu's retreating figure. A purple blast formed around his hand. He let it go and watched it erupt around Yamu, killing him.

"What kind of people kill their own partners?" Gohan questioned in shock.

"This is bad," Goku said lowly.

"I just can't believe it," Bardock mumbled, "Killing their own men."

"That's the cruel game Babidi plays," Kibito commented, "He seeks out powerful fighters. He uses his magic to bring them under his complete control and when he has no use for them, he disposes of them as if they were diseased animals. If he frees Majin Buu, he will destroy everyone as he did with Spopovitch and Yamu. That is Babidi's evil wish."

"Hey look," Goku said as Babidi and his minion went back into the ship, "Why is Dabura standing there by himself?"

They watched as Dabura clenched his fists causing the air to swirl around his fists. He smirked devilishly when Shin gasped. "He knows that we're here!" Vegeta exclaimed alarmingly.

Dabura suddenly flew up to the cliff they were on. His hand appeared before Kibito's face. Everyone stood there is paralyzed shock. Dabura grunted, letting out a ki blast in the pink man's face. "Kibito!" Shin shouted pleadingly.

When the smoke from the blast died down, Bardock was seen kneeling over Kibito. The back of his arms were scorched and the orange shirt of his gi was destroyed. Bardock grunted a bit painfully, standing straight. "You must think you're really something," He murmured, ripping off the rest of his orange shirt.

"Bardock," Kibito said in awe.

"You," Goku growled at Dabura, charging at him.

Dabura dodged him easily. Vegeta came up, throwing as many punches as he could. Again, Dabura dodged them. The demon king flew in front of them. He glanced at Krillin and Kibito, spitting at them.

"Look out!" Shin yelled. Kibito jumped away, but the spit landed on his leg.

"No!" The pink man shouted helplessly. Krillin tried to dodge, but it landed on his face.

"Oh no," Shin said, "I should've warned them."

"You're mine," Piccolo hissed, flying at the king of demons.

Dabura simply spit at him as well, catching Piccolo's cape. They watched in terror as Piccolo, Kibito, and Krillin turned to stone.

"What's happening to them?" Goku asked frighteningly.

"They turned to stone," Shin replied numbly, "It's one of Dabura's powers. Anything he spits on turns to stone."

"No, Piccolo," Goku ran to the stone Namek.

"We can do nothing for them now."

"No!" Goku reached out for his friend.

"Wait, Goku!" Shin shouted, gaining the saiyan's attention, "Don't touch him."

"Why not?" Goku reiterated angrily.

"If we touch either of them now, they might break," Shin informed, "And then there's no possible way to put them back together."

"But, Piccolo," Gohan murmured sadly. He then turned angrily at the still floating Dabura.

"I give you one chance to run," Dabura said as he flew off, "Take it if you don't want to end up like your friends."

..

"Dang it," Bardock growled lightly as he looked at the stone figures, "This is the same as him being dead."

"No, Bardock," Shin patted his shoulder reassuringly, "No matter what, I'm sure Kibito is grateful you saved him from death." He then glanced down at the boy's arms. "Does it hurt?"

Bardock glanced down as well, and shook his head, "Not really. I don't think it'll need any healing."

Shin nodded and glanced at the others. "What do we do now?" Gohan questioned.

"Hey Supreme Kai," Goku all but barked, "You said if we touched them, we can't put them back together. Does that mean there's a way to get them back to normal?"

"Yes, there's a way," Shin answered, "They'll return to normal only if we defeat Dabura."

Goku smirked, "Is that all? Good, then it'll be easy. We'll have them back in no time." Shin gasped at the menacing face.

"Let's do it, Dad," Gohan said, agreeing with his father, "You and me together. I think it's time to show them who they're dealing with."

Goku nodded, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" He and Gohan flew quickly to the spaceship.

"Wait," Shin called out warningly, "You'll fall right into their trap." The two Sons turned back to him confusedly. "They're counting on the fact that you'll charge into their space ship to stop them. It'll be safer for all of us if you just wait out here."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't leave my friends like that," Goku said as he flew away.

"Watch over them for us!" Gohan followed his father.

"Wait!" Shin cried uselessly.

"Sorry," Vegeta came up, "But patience has never been our strongest virtue." He flew off in the other saiyans' direction.

Shin grabbed Bardock's arm as he floated in the air, "Bardock, please see reason."

Bardock furrowed his brow conflictingly, "I can see reason, Supreme Kai, but like Grandpa said, we can't just leave them here. Don't doubt us; we will be able to defeat Dabura." He slipped out of Shin's grip and flew off as well.

Shin's shoulders slumped in defeat before he flew off as well.

…

Bardock landed with the other saiyans as the peeked inside the spaceship. "Okay, let's go," Goku said.

Gohan nodded, "Right."

They all stepped in and floated down. They glanced around confusedly when they landed on the last level. "This place doesn't look much like a spaceship," Gohan mumbled.

"Hey, there's nobody here," Goku said, his anger simmering, "I thought they'd be waiting for a fight."

"Hey, that looks like a door over there," Gohan supplied, "Think we should try and bust it down."

"Yeah," Goku nodded affirmatively. He glanced up in surprise when Shin landed in front of him. He chuckled, "So, you couldn't resist the good draw of a fight after all, huh?"

Shin glared at him, "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

Sounds from above caught their attention. The whole above them closed, keeping them in. "Once inside this ship, there's no way out," Shin said, "Our only hope of escape now is to destroy Babidi."

"Uh," Goku mumbled a bit nervously, "That is what we came to do, isn't it?"

Shin glowered while Bardock snorted at his grandfather.

Vegeta smirked, "I'll solve all our problems and blow this place into oblivion."

"No you won't," Shin snapped, "The sudden shock can accidently set Majin Buu free." Vegeta huffed. "The degree to which you underestimated him is astounding. Don't you understand? Even at a fraction of his full power, he can destroy this planet and all its inhabitants in an instant. He can't be stopped!"

Vegeta grunted impatiently, "I thought there would actually be a fight in this place."

They all glanced at the door when it slowly revealed Babidi's minion from before. The disgusting alien man chuckled, stepping out of the pod. "Welcome fellow warriors, you've arrived at stage one."

"It's about time someone showed up," Gohan said.

"So, what's stage one?" Goku questioned.

The minion pointed to the ground, "Master Babidi is at the bottom level of this ship. We are currently at the top level, also known as stage one. There's no way of getting down to him unless you defeat the warrior that appears on each stage. You need not concern yourselves with getting to stage two because unfortunately for you, the first warrior you must face is none other than me.

"And that means that none of you will make it out of here alive!" He laughed maniacally.

Goku blinked slowly before chuckling, "Alright guys, so which one of us gets to fight first?"

The alien stopped laughing abruptly. Bardock shrugged, "I don't know, what do you think we should do to decide?"

"How about rock, paper, scissors?" Gohan supplied helpfully.

"Alright," Goku put his hand out. The others followed suit. "Ready."

"1, 2, 3!" They chanted. They all had rock. They repeated the same process for a while before the Sons had paper and Vegeta had scissors.

The eldest saiyan chuckled triumphantly, "Scissors win."

"Aw," Goku whined, "I wanted to fight this guy."

"Well," Vegeta said, "Sorry you won't get your chance."

"Wait," Shin pleaded, "You don't really intend to fight him by yourself, do you?"

Vegeta crossed his arms, "Of course I do. What other way is there?"

The alien straightened up with a tight smile, crossing his arms as well. He chuckled, "Master Babidi told me to be very careful because your high ki makes you strong and dangerous. But you're nothing but a bunch of morons!"

"The only moron in this place is Babidi," Vegeta drawled, "He didn't investigate this planet very thoroughly, did he? If he had, he would know that the most powerful fighter alive is standing right in front of you."

"You? The most powerful fighter alive?" The alien laughed loudly. He disappeared then reappeared in front of them, "That kind of arrogance can get you killed." He repeated his moves.

"Don't underestimate him," Shin told the saiyans, "Babidi uses his magic to attract the strongest warriors in the universe."

Goku patted his shoulder reassuringly, "Hey, calm down. Let's just let Vegeta take it from here, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Shin asked cautiously.

"You know none of you will ever leave here," The alien minion jumped back, "Every ounce of ki you lose while I beat you will be absorbed by this room and it will all be channeled directly to Majin Buu."

Vegeta smirked once more, "Well, I guess that's unfortunate then. Since you won't be able to hurt me, you won't be able to steal my energy."

The alien appeared before Vegeta, "Keep dreaming. Before I'm done, I'll do much more than hurt you." He jumped away once more, "When you fight Pui Pui, death is a certainty."

Vegeta grunted, "This guy is really annoying." He disappeared and reappeared in front of Pui Pui, "Welcome to the end of your life and I promise it's going to hurt."

Pui Pui only smirked. "Ready for the pain?" Vegeta asked as they both got into fighting stances.


	20. Fights

**Chapter 20**

Pui Pui threw a fast kick at Vegeta, "You're mine!"

Vegeta simply brought up his arm and blocked the attack. Pui Pui blinked in shock before grunting and throwing a punch. Vegeta caught the punch in his hand and moved the fist away from him.

Pui Pui choked in surprise. He back flipped away from the saiyan, "Well, you fight pretty good, but not that good."

He then threw a multitude of kicks and punches which Vegeta dodged easily. The saiyan then caught one of the alien's kicks, stopping him. He kicked Pui Pui in his stomach, sending him to the other side of the room roughly.

Pui Pui got up painfully while Vegeta walked up to him. Goku smiled, "There you go, didn't I tell ya? Vegeta can handle this guy, no problem."

Pui Pui hissed at the scowling saiyan standing above him. He stepped up to him, trying to get a hit in when Vegeta kicked him in the face, sending him off again.

Pui Pui regained his footing in the air and charged at Vegeta's form. Vegeta disappeared causing Pui Pui to run into nothing but air.

"You looking for me?" Vegeta appeared behind the confused alien. He punched him in the face, sending him to the floor.

"He's good," Shin whispered astonishingly.

"He's really good," Gohan agreed, "It looks like he's gotten a lot stronger."

"Well that's what happens when you spend all your time training," Goku said.

Bardock continued to watch intriguingly; back in his time, Vegeta was strong, but he was nowhere near as strong as this Vegeta was. This Vegeta was as strong as his father was when he beat Cell. The Vegeta from his timeline was as strong as he was when he first turned super saiyan.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta taunted the fallen Pui Pui, "Had enough?"

"No!" Pui Pui growled, throwing a punch at Vegeta.

Vegeta dodged it by jumping on Pui Pui's head and landing behind him. He punched and kicked the weak alien multiple times before sending him to the ground with one hard punch.

Everyone froze when the room suddenly changed. "What happened? Where are we?" Gohan asked confusedly, "Weird."

"It's that Babidi," Shin hissed, "He's used his magic to change the room. It seems he's trying to give Pui Pui the advantage."

"Ah," Goku smiled, "Should be interesting."

"Goku," Shin protested, "It isn't Vegeta he's giving the advantage."

"Yeah, I know," Goku said, his smile still on his face.

"But I don't get it," Bardock scratched his cheek, "Are we on a different planet now?"

Pui Pui stood, laughing in satisfaction, "Welcome to my home planet."

Bardock nodded, "Well, that answers my question."

"I've won many great battles here. And by now, you've noticed that my planet is very different from yours." Pui Pui picked up a rock from the ground, "It's the gravity. 10x stronger than earth." He dropped the rock to the ground where it embedded itself into the ground. "Your hopes of winning are falling faster than that stone. You won't leave here alive." He laughed maniacally.

Vegeta chuckled causing Pui Pui to stop laughing abruptly, "Maybe if this was 500x earth's gravity, you might have an advantage. But 10? I don't even feel it."

Pui Pui choked in shock, "You're just bluffing. I know you are."

"Maybe I am. Hard to tell," Vegeta said nonchalantly.

"Enough!" Pui Pui charged at him, throwing punches that Vegeta dodged just as easily.

Vegeta punched him in the gut, stopping him. He kicked Pui Pui away from him and into a rock. He then got into a fighting stance, "So you still think I'm bluffing?" He chuckled smugly with a smirk.

Pui Pui cried in outrage and charged at him once more. Vegeta appeared in front of him and put his hands on his chest, blowing him into oblivion.

"Alright!" Gohan cheered with Bardock.

Vegeta huffed, "I'm surprised Babidi sent such a weakling to fight us."

The room changed back to its original setting. The Sons ran to the center where they noticed the circle of the floor fell open. "Hey, look," Goku said, "The floor's opening up."

"It looks like an elevator shaft," Gohan added.

"Let's see what's next," Bardock jumped in.

"Right behind you," Goku jumped in as well.

"Wait for me," Gohan followed suit.

"Children," Vegeta mumbled, going in also, "So easily amused."

Goku popped back up, "Hey, Supreme Kai, what're you waiting for? Come on, let's go."

Shin stared blankly, "Now I see, they're very strong."

"That's weird," Goku commented once they got to the next floor, "This room looks like the last one we were in."

"Yeah, and Babidi's probably gonna try and change this room with his magic too," Gohan said.

"Are we gonna have to do rock, paper, scissors again? I wanna fight next," Bardock stated, glancing at his father and grandfather.

"I wanna fight next," Goku whined, "Fine, we'll play."

"1, 2, 3!" Gohan and Bardock had scissors while Goku had rock.

"Yes!" The older Son exclaimed excitedly, "I win!"

"Man," Bardock pouted, kicking the floor.

Goku went up to the door, "It's my turn to fight. I wonder who's behind that door. I sure hope he's gonna be tough enough for me."

They waited for several minutes before Goku got impatient, "Hey! Get out here!" He shouted indignantly.

"Why don't we just smash through the floor and get to the bottom of this place?" Vegeta said questioningly.

"We can't do that," Shin protested, "Even though he's not at full power, an unnecessary shot can free Majin Buu and that could be disastrous."

Vegeta frowned, "I'm beginning to think this Majin Buu isn't going to be worth fighting after all. And the same goes for that Dabura."

"What?" Shin asked in surprise, "No, you can't be serious. You won't fight them?"

"Well, why should I?" Vegeta said, "I've seen what Dabura can do so far, I don't see why we need to be so afraid of him. I watched his movements outside. The only thing I have to worry about is his spit. If I avoid that, I know I can beat him."

Bardock clapped slowly, "He's right, you know."

Shin blinked before turning to the other full blooded saiyan, "So, do you agree with him, Goku?"

Goku nodded, "Yeah, Dabura doesn't seem that tough. If it was a few years ago, we'd might be afraid of him. About 7 years ago, we fought this guy named Cell. Now that was tough."

Goku then turned back to the door, "Hey, get out here now! Let's go, I'm ready to fight."

Gohan chuckled, leaning down to Bardock, "He whines just like Goten." Bardock laughed with his father.

The door opened, and there stood a large, green alien on the other side. "What is that thing?" Goku exclaimed as it came out in the open, roaring.

"Wow, he sure is an ugly one," Gohan mumbled. His son nodded numbly in agreement.

The green monster laughed, "Oh, yummy. Who do I eat first?"

Goku walked up calmly, "Why do I get this guy? Sure he's big, but he kinda looks dumb to me." The monster reared back, insulted.

"I know that monster, I know who he is," Shin said quietly, "His name is Yakon."

Gohan raised his eyebrows questioningly, "You've met him before?"

"That's right. He is one of the most feared creatures in the universe, and he is extremely strong. I don't think Goku will be able to defeat him on his own."

Vegeta huffed while Bardock scratched his head confusedly; the Supreme Kai really did underestimate them. It was kinda hurting his feelings now.

Yakon licked his lips as Goku got in a fighting stance. He took a swipe at Goku causing him to disappear. Yakon flew up into the air with Goku and threw many hits at him, all which he dodged.

Goku flew to the floor while Yakon took another swipe at him. They both landed on the floor, back in their fighting stances. Goku's gi tore slightly causing him to stare in shock, "That was close." Yakon only laughed, showing his giant claws.

"So," Gohan said thoughtfully, "He's a big one but he's quick."

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Shin remarked, "And Goku can't beat him."

Gohan blinked, "My dad should be more than enough for that guy. Just watch and see."

"Watch and see?" Shin mumbled numbly.

Bardock patted his shoulder, "Really, Supreme Kai, Grandpa can take care of himself."

Yakon chuckled, "You are very lucky, but you won't get away this time."

Goku took a weary step back, "I better watch it. One slip and those claws will tear me in two."

"_Listen to me,_" A voice was heard from around the room. They looked around confusedly. "_You're doing well, my marvelous monster. I'm proud of you, do you know that? With your help, Majin Buu will be resurrected sooner than expected. I have a treat for you that will help finish off these intruders quickly. How would you like to visit your favorite planet? The planet of darkness? Would you like that my pet?_"

Yakon nodded eagerly. They looked around in surprise when the room suddenly darkened, changing the setting. Bardock could barely see his hands in front of him but he could hear his grandfather's yelp of pain.

"Hey, what happened?" Goku questioned, "Who turned out the lights? It's so dark I can't see a thing."

Bardock closed his eyes tightly, focusing his hearing. He could hear Yakon laughing happily, jumping around.

"Welcome to the planet of darkness," Yakon bellowed, "You're scratching your head, aren't you? You can't see me but I can see you."

"You can?" Bardock could almost hear his grandfather's head dropping from his head.

"Sounds like he feels right at home," Gohan said.

"Yakon was born in this place," Shin informed, "It's at the far end of the universe. No light can reach it, thus the planet of darkness."

"You're mine now!" Yakon sped quickly towards his target. "I'm gonna eat you!"

Goku jumped into the air, dodging Yakon's attack. He kicked Yakon into the ground. Yakon jumped out of the ground, away from Goku.

"Where is he?" He looked around, only seeing the others.

Goku appeared behind him, "Eat this!" He punched the monster back down to the ground.

Yakon moved around, trying to throw Goku off. He then charged at the saiyan, only to be kicked in the face.

"Can any of you tell what's going on out there?" Shin whispered shakily.

"Yes," Vegeta answered, "Kakarot's winning."

Yakon was suddenly kicked into a rock while Goku landed on the ground. Yakon groaned painfully as he stood up, "You can see in the dark?"

"No," Goku answered honestly, "But then I don't really need to. I can sense your movements by the subtle vibrations in the air." He closed his eyes, "Oh yeah, I can smell where you are too." Yakon gasped in shock. "I do have one way I can see you." He clenched his fists, "Like this."

The room was enveloped in a bright light when Goku powered up to his super saiyan form. "Look at that," Gohan told Shin, "Pretty impressive, huh?"

"Yakon, come on out, Stinky," Goku taunted, "I've seemed to have found my spare flashlight, see?"

Yakon only chuckled, "Well done. So you've fixed it so I can no longer hide in the dark."

Goku furrowed his brow confusedly, "I wonder why he's being so calm."

"Time to feed," Yakon said with a smirk. He opened his mouth and sucked the energy from Goku's aura.

Goku gasped in shock when he reverted back to his base form. "Oh no, look guys," Gohan said, "It's gone pitch black again."

"Yes, Kakarot is back to his normal state," Vegeta informed.

Bardock furrowed his brow, keeping his eyes closed. To him, it seemed like Yakon ate the energy right off of Goku.

"Yummy," Yakon patted his stomach, "I've never eaten such a rich and brilliant amount of ki before."

"What's that?" Goku asked a bit worriedly.

Shin's eyes widened in realization, "Yakon is the type of monster that eats ki. Goku as a super saiyan, that amount of ki is like a delicacy to him."

Gohan glanced at him before turning to his father's direction, "Hey, listen Dad. Don't become a super saiyan again. If you do, that monster will eat your ki."

Yakon laughed, "Very tasty. The best ki I've ever had. I want some more of it; give me some more of it now."

"So," Goku drawled thoughtfully, "He eats ki?" He smiled cunningly, "Alright, are you ready for the second course?"

"Yes," Yakon hissed excitedly.

"You sure?" He questioned tauntingly.

"What on earth is Kakarot trying to do now?" Vegeta wondered aloud.

"Dad," Gohan called out warningly, "Seriously, don't go super saiyan. He's draining your ki, let's fight him together."

Bardock smirked when he realized his grandfather's plan. His own mother had warned him about eating too much sometimes.

"No way," Goku said, "I fight alone, Gohan. I don't need help." He powered up to super saiyan once more.

Yakon chuckled delightedly, "I'm going to make a meal out of you. Now come to me."

"Has he gone crazy?" Shin breathed out in disbelief, "Why does he insist on fighting alone? He knows he can't beat him. Does he think this is some kind of game?"

"Let him do what he wants," Vegeta said, "Kakarot wouldn't purposely get eaten alive. He has a plan."

Yakon roared, opening his mouth and sucking Goku's ki again. Goku struggled a bit from the strong wind before getting his footing and powering up still. Yakon's body started to expand from the excessive ki going into his body before blowing up once Goku sent a bigger burst of ki into his mouth.

"He blew up," Shin murmured.

"Alright," Gohan cheered, "Dad won."

Bardock opened his eyes, clapping, "Good job, Grandpa."

"With energy to spare too," Vegeta said to himself, "Interesting."

Goku exhaled deeply as a part of the floor came back to its original setting and opened. "Hey guys," He called, "The floor's opened up. Come on, let's go."

"Yeah," Gohan agreed, walking towards his father. Vegeta and Bardock followed as well. They all jumped down the shaft and landed on the next level. "Way to go, Dad," Gohan chuckled, "Guess that monster bit off more than he could chew, huh?"

Goku laughed, "Sure did."

Bardock sighed, walking up to his father, "Rock, paper, scissors again, Papa?"

Gohan smiled, outstretching his hand, "Alright, I really want fight in this round."

"1, 2, 3!" Gohan had rock and Bardock had scissors.

"Yes!" The taller saiyan cheered, "Sorry, Bardock, but this is my fight." He started stretching.

"Man," Bardock pouted childishly, "This is why I hate playing that game. Pan always uses that against me."

Gohan glanced around, "You'd think Babidi could've at least decorated the décor a little bit. All these stages look the same."

"Get used to it," Vegeta grunted, "I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while."

"Well hopefully the next fighter through that door will be worth the wait," Goku said, "Gohan, get ready."

"Goku!" Shin shouted, "Listen to me, this is not a game. Babidi's henchmen come from four corners of the universe and every one of them is incredibly strong. We've all been lucky so far, but I think from now on we should all fight together."

The saiyans shared a glance. Goku shrugged nonchalantly, "Nah, don't you worry about it Supreme Kai, Gohan doesn't need any help. Besides, that would be unfair."

Shin gasped in shock, "Unfair?"

"Well, Vegeta and I got to fight alone. Don't you think Gohan should have a turn for himself too?"

"Yeah, I can take care of myself," Gohan said, "Just wait, I'll show you."

Shin started to tremble fearfully. Bardock patted his shoulder reassuringly, "It's okay, Supreme Kai, besides Papa did kill Cell. I'm sure he can take care of Dabura on his own."

"It's getting late," Gohan commented after what seemed like hours, "How long is Babidi going to keep us waiting?"

"Relax, Gohan," Goku said, "He's probably having trouble trying to find someone who's strong enough to fight you."

Gohan nodded, "Yeah."

Goku glanced around, "So, I wonder how they're doing back at the tournament."

Bardock scratched his head, "Yeah, I wonder too. Pan was supposed to fight; I really wanted to see that." He mentally chuckled, remembering Pan's opponent was Goten and Trunks.

"I don't know," Gohan replied, "I mean, we did sort of leave them in a bind."

"I would've preferred to fight you there, Kakarot than come to this place," Vegeta said a bit angrily, "This has been a waste of my time; battling these cretins."

Gohan chuckled amusedly, "I know what you mean, Vegeta. I was looking forward to duking it out in the ring with my dad and Bardock."

"Oh yeah," Goku laughed, "I'm ready for all of you. Anytime, anywhere."

"Oh please," Bardock snorted, "I'd beat all of you. The only reason we were tied in the other tournament, Grandpa, was because I couldn't control my power yet."

Goku sighed impatiently when the door had not opened for another hour, "Aw man, what's the hold up?"

"Let's smash the door in," Vegeta snarled just as impatiently.

"Stop," Shin grabbed the arm of the moving saiyan, "Don't do that."

"I'm sick of all this waiting," Vegeta growled.

"Please," Shin begged, "Whatever you do, Vegeta, you mustn't create a shock."

Vegeta snatched his arm away from him angrily. He looked up to the ceiling angrily, "Where are they? Sleeping?"

"After those moves you and Dad showed off at the last two stations, you probably scared them off," Gohan said while stretching to pass the time.

"I hope they don't all run away," Goku joked, "You and Bardock haven't had your turn."

Bardock yawned tiredly, "I swear, the next match I'll probably fall asleep."

Goku yawned as well, stretching his arms over his head, "What time is it?" He wiped the drool off of the corner of his mouth.

"Gosh," Gohan mumbled, "I really wish they'd hurry up."

Vegeta stomped his foot on the ground, "Who do they think they are keeping us waiting so long?" He gritted his teeth, "Come on."

Gohan cracked his knuckles eagerly, "I wonder who they're going to send out next."

"There's no telling," Goku commented from his seat on the floor.

"Man, it's like being on a game show or something," Gohan chuckled, "I wonder who's gonna be behind door number 3. I'm kinda excited."

"I can't wait to see how much you've progressed over the years," Goku smiled at his son who turned to him questioningly. "You were just a boy when you defeated Cell. I bet you're twice as strong now."

Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously, "Yeah…well, I'm not quite strong as I was then."

Vegeta huffed, "Gohan's been far too busy going to school and going out on dates to do any serious training. We're more powerful than he is in his condition." He then smirked, "Of course, I could be wrong. Maybe he's been training in between classes or during PE or something. Maybe he's the strongest one here."

"Well," Gohan drawled nervously.

"I didn't think so," Vegeta grunted.

Bardock scratched his chin thoughtfully; _I wonder if Papa's still training. With the androids being gone, he'll have nothing to do._

Everyone stared at the door when it finally opened. "What?" Shin said in disbelief when he caught sight of the newcomer, "Impossible."

Dabura smirked as he walked out. "I must say I'm impressed. Beating Yakon and advancing to stage three is far more than any other mortal has managed to do. It was quite unexpected indeed. So now you must face me, which means you will progress no further."

Vegeta chuckled, "Your boss must be nervous if he sends out his number one guy. Why doesn't he come out himself, huh? He too scared?"

"Let's dispense with the idle talk," Dabura said, "I'd prefer it if you just attack. All of you together."

Gohan stretched his arms out in protest, "Hey, wait a second. It's my turn to fight, and that's what I'm going to do."

Dabura growled, "Impotent fool."

"This is a lousy place to have a fight though," Gohan said, "It's way too small. A secluded place in the mountains sounds good, or maybe a nice spot on the beach. Wait, no, then we'll get sand in our shoes."

"Please don't tell me you've suggested those places while on a date," Bardock murmured.

"Silence, child," Dabura snarled, getting into a fighting stance, "You will fight me here and now."

"_Dabura wait a second,_" The voice sounded throughout the room, catching everyone's attention, "_I was just thinking, it might not be such a bad idea to pick another location for the fight. You see, to revive Buu, we're going to need the spaceship intact."_

Dabura stood up from his stance, "Yes, I understand."

"_Any preferences?_"

"Perhaps a planet similar to this one," The demon king said, "I don't want an unfair advantage."

The wind picked up as the room suddenly changed. "What's this?" Shin questioned as they stood on a rocky terrain.

"Well then," Dabura said, "Let's begin, shall we?"

"Sure," Gohan got into a fighting stance.

"Gohan, stay focused," Goku commented.

"Do good, Papa," Bardock grinned in anticipation.

Gohan nodded, "Right." He jumped, disappearing and reappearing in front of the smirking Dabura.

He punched him causing the demon king to slide into a cliff, unscathed. Dabura swiped his hand at him, sending a blue beam of light. Gohan dodged it sending it toward the river where it split from the beam.

"That was close," Gohan mumbled. Dabura chuckled, throwing more slices of light at him. Gohan dodged them all; the cliffs taking the beating. He dove underwater and send a ki blast out toward Dabura.

Dabura smirked, outstretching his arm, "The fool."

Gohan then appeared at his side to his surprise. He kicked him into a cliff and had to dodge his own ki blast. He blinked then narrowed his eyes when Dabura floated there, seemingly untouched.

Dabura chuckled then threw the remains of the cliff at the shocked Gohan. The rocks took Gohan into another cliff. Dabura landed next to the rubble, chuckling.

He was blinded by a sudden bright light. When it died down, Gohan stood there in his super saiyan form.

"So fast, Papa," Bardock mumbled to himself in surprise.

"Finally," Vegeta grunted, "We'll get to see a real test. Let's see how this Dabura does against a real super saiyan."

"Yeah," Goku said, "It always makes things more interesting, that's for sure."

They watched as Gohan disappeared and reappeared in front of Dabura, sending his fist into his gut. He then punched him away. As Dabura was flying away, Gohan reappeared behind him and kicked him in the face.

Gohan then fired several blasts at Dabura's fallen form. When the smoke cleared, Dabura was gone. Gohan blocked the attack that Dabura threw from behind. Dabura then punched Gohan in the face, and stomach.

After a small spat, Gohan powered up to super saiyan 2. "Amazing," Shin murmured.

Goku chuckled, "You ain't seen nothing yet."

Dabura powered up to his highest level of power. It didn't seem like much, but since Gohan hadn't trained that much in the last few years, it was almost a match for him.

Bardock watched as they matched blows as they fought, "Wow, look at him go."

Vegeta glanced at the young dead saiyan before sighing, "I knew a man named Bardock once." He said it quietly, so only Bardock could hear it. It didn't matter since Shin and Goku were too busy watching the match.

Bardock blinked up at him, "Huh?"

Vegeta huffed silently, "When I was young, on Planet Vegeta, there was a warrior named Bardock. He was a third class warrior, but as good as they got. He died trying to kill Frieza, along with the rest of the saiyans and planet Vegeta."

"Why are you telling me this?" The time traveler asked confusedly.

"Brat," Vegeta grumbled, "I'm telling you this because it's no coincidence that you were named Bardock. Bardock from Planet Vegeta was your grandfather."

Bardock's mouth dropped open in shock, "What? But…Papa only said they named me that because it seemed like it fit."

"Bardock, I don't know if you were named after him for a reason or not, but it is not a coincidence. Tell me, why did you come to this timeline in the first place?"

Bardock furrowed his brow, "It-it was because I-"

His attention was directed to the fight when Gohan was blasted harshly by Dabura. "Gohan!" Goku called worriedly. Vegeta growled slightly at the teenager's performance.

"Is that all the power your transformation yields?" Dabura taunted, "You're pathetic."

"Dabura is far stronger than Yakon and Pui Pui," Shin stated.

"That's okay," Goku said, "So is Gohan."

They soon started matching blows again which caused Goku to become confused as his eyes skirted along the cliffs, watching the fight. "What does Gohan think he's doing? A direct attack won't work on this guy. He should know better than that."

"This is what happens when you don't train for seven years," Vegeta said a bit angrily, "He's completely lost his fighting sense. Pitiful."

The battle went on for a while before Dabura stopped with a smirk, "I can feel your power decreasing. It's only a matter of time before you make a mistake."

"What if you make one first?" Gohan retorted, trying to ignore the fact that he was getting a bit tired.

Dabura laughed, "I wouldn't count on it."

"Hmm," Goku mumbled, "This Dabura guy is giving Gohan a lot more trouble than I thought he would."

Vegeta grunted, "He's tough, but he's not unbeatable. Gohan's gotten soft, he was a lot stronger when he was a little kid. It's absurd."

Goku put a hand to his head worriedly, "Yeah, he's definitely slacked off. Well, at least he got straight A's on his report card."

Bardock frowned; _Grandpa doesn't really know much about Papa. A kid without his father, especially a father who he looks up to, is going to lose what he once had. Sure, Papa had Pan but that didn't make up for the fact that Grandpa lost 7 years of Papa's life that he can never make up._

Vegeta growled, "I could beat Dabura," He said, unknowingly catching the demon king's attention.

"Mistake number 1!" Gohan shouted, taking his chance to attack Dabura.

"Sword!" A sword suddenly materialized in Dabura's hand, much to Gohan's shock, "Taste my blade!" He swiped at him. He reeled back in surprise when he realized he had only cut a few strands of Gohan's blond hair, much to the teenager's amusement.

Dabura attacked him several times with the sword, only to have Gohan to dodge it. Gohan finally caught the sword in his hands. He twisted it, breaking it in half.

"I can't take this anymore," Vegeta said, impatiently tapping his fingers on his arms, "This is ridiculous. Why are we subjecting ourselves to this? Look, call him down, Kakarot, I'll finish this."

"Just give him time," Goku replied, trying to sooth the man, "It's not like he's completely lost yet. He's hanging in there."

"Dabura's toying with him, you know that. Come on," Vegeta said angrily, once again catching Dabura's attention. "Why should I spend all day acting like this matters? I could end this in five minutes if I wanted to. I'm not here to play games, Kakarot, or to create nice father-son memories. Stop pretending, knock off the sentimental rubbish. The strongest one is the one who should do the job. I'm the one who should be doing the fighting, not him."

Gohan blinked in surprise when Dabura stiffened and closed his eyes. The room changed back to its original setting causing Gohan to hit his back on the wall.

"What?" Vegeta demanded, "What are we doing here?"

"I don't know," Goku answered, "I guess they wanted us back on the ship for some reason."

"But why?" Shin whispered.

Dabura landed, walking back inside the little pod he had came in. "Hey, where are you going?" Gohan asked roughly, "Are you giving up or what?"

"Oh no," Dabura replied, "It's just a brief intermission. We just need a few minutes to rework our strategy. It seems we found a new recruit; a new warrior, capable of handling all of you. Just take a little rest while we bring him up to speed." He laughed as the door closed.

Gohan growled, "Hey, come back."

Bardock glanced up at his father, "You okay, Papa?"

Gohan nodded as he landed next to them, "Yeah, I guess so." He dropped out of super saiyan form with a sigh.


	21. Majin Buu Awakened

**Chapter 21**

"Well," Gohan said as they stared at the door bewilderedly, "What now?"

"I don't know," Shin answered, "I don't understand what's going on. Dabura is Babidi's greatest fighter. It doesn't make sense that he would withdraw from the fight. They don't have anyone after him, he's their best."

"He mentioned a new recruit," Goku stated, "Do you think he was bluffing?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems unlikely that a fighter of that caliber would just drop into their lap at a time like this," Shin replied.

"Yeah, they're definitely up to something," Gohan said, "But what?"

Vegeta growled angrily once more, "This whole thing would be over with right now if it wasn't for you," He stalked up to Gohan, "I hope you're proud of yourself."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked confusedly.

A vein popped out on Vegeta's forehead, "I mean you disgraced us with your pitiful performance. There's no excuse for fighting the way you did. You have saiyan blood running through your veins. A warrior like Dabura should be dead." He shoved Gohan roughly.

"Vegeta, calm down," Bardock commanded.

Vegeta ignored him, "And now you're sitting here, scratching your head wondering what's next when it should already be finished. You are pitiful, fighting with that soft righteous look on your face. It's brute strength that determines the outcome of a battle, not goodness. The mighty survive and the weak perish. You're friends were turned into stone, that's because their weaklings."

"Vegeta, watch your tongue," Bardock hissed indignantly.

"Is that the fate you want for yourself?" Vegeta snarled, "Garden statues. They'll be lucky if someone will make a bird bath out of them."

Gohan's expression darkened as he realized what had happened. "Hey look," Goku said, trying to soothe the other saiyan, "Gohan didn't know that Dabura was gonna run off. I'm sure he would've wanted one of us to fight him if he knew."

"Oh yes, now there's a pleasant excuse," Vegeta mocked, "You're as soft as he is, Kakarot. I'm tired of playing around. I'm going to put an end to this thing once and for all."

He aimed his hand to the floor as a ki beam formed. "Vegeta, what are you doing?" Goku asked in alarm.

"No more weak hearted excuses, Kakarot. I'm taking over this operation now," Vegeta sneered, "And for starters, I'm going to blow this ship to kingdom come!"

"Wait!" Goku exclaimed worriedly, "That might do us more harm than good."

"Goku's right," Shin said, "If you blow up this ship now, you most certainly will revive Buu. Vegeta, listen please. You don't know Buu. His power is pure evil. Not even the four kais could stop him. He's murdered millions of innocent people."

"Shut up," Vegeta growled.

"Don't be a fool," Shin hissed, "If Buu's revived, this planet's finished. History, all living things will be exterminated. He'll turn the earth into a dark, lifeless tomb."

"Enough!" Vegeta aimed his ki blast at Shin, "Now you listen to me, what happens to this planet is none of my concern. The strongest will find a way to survive and the weaklings shall perish."

"What kind of person are you?" Shin whispered in disbelief at the man.

Goku appeared in front of Vegeta, grabbing his arm, the ki blast fading. "Hey, cut it out. This has gone far enough."

"How dare you," Vegeta glared at the man, "You better let go of me, Kakarot."

"Come on, let's put what's happened behind us and move forward from this," Goku said.

Vegeta snatched his arm, crossing his arms and turning away, "Alright, whatever you say, Kakarot."

"What I want to know is why they withdrew from the fight," Goku said questioningly, glancing at Shin.

"That's what we all want to know, Grandpa," Bardock nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it doesn't make sense, does it?" Shin questioned, "A wasted opportunity. They could've gathered more energy. Maybe Dabura wasn't bluffing. Maybe they did find a new recruit."

Goku furrowed his brow, "It's definitely a possibility, but I don't see how; happening upon someone that could beat us all? Who has the chances of doing that? Slim to none, I'd say."

Bardock tapped his chin thoughtfully; _the only way they would've known a stronger fighter is if they were watching us fight. They can't see the outside from in here, and there's no one stronger than us._

His eyes widened in realization, _no way, he's talking about one of us._ He glanced around discreetly; _it couldn't be Papa since Dabura thinks of him as a weakling. I don't think it can be Grandpa, they didn't really see much from him. They could mean Vegeta since he keeps running his mouth on how he's the greatest._ He swallowed harshly;_ Wait, if they get Vegeta, then-_

"Oh no," Shin whispered frighteningly to himself, apparently coming to the same conclusion he did, "Don't tell me. He's the one."

Vegeta yelped in pain, gripping his head tightly. Gohan stared at him concernedly, "Vegeta, what's wrong?"

Shin gasped shakily. Vegeta fell to his knees, screaming loudly. "Vegeta, what's going on?" Goku asked worriedly.

"Something's attacking me," Vegeta managed, trying control the pain.

"Where?" Goku asked in alarm, "We can't see anything."

"Inside," The elder saiyan ground out behind his pain.

"Fight it," Shin said firmly, "Resist."

"I can't," Vegeta started to shake intensely.

"You must," Shin insisted.

Vegeta screamed out once more. "That's it," Shin soothed, "Resist."

"Come on, Vegeta," Bardock said, "You're stronger than this."

Vegeta powered up to super saiyan, still screaming in pain. "Don't let him win, Vegeta," Shin said, "Don't let him do it. Fight."

Vegeta clenched his fists tightly. "Supreme Kai," Goku asked, "What's happening?"

"Vegeta no, don't let him," Shin tried again, "You've changed, you're not that way anymore. Babidi has no claim over you."

"What's Babidi doing?" Gohan questioned, "Trying to kill him?"

"Worse than that," Shin answered, "He's trying to take over his mind and enslave him so he can do whatever Babidi wishes him to do."

"Isn't there anyway that we can help him?" Gohan asked worriedly.

"He struggles because his heart is impure," Shin said, "He has to choose himself." He walked up, kneeling next to the fallen saiyan, "Don't let him take you, Vegeta. Let go, the past is the past. Don't think of it, be innocent and clear."

"How can you say that?" Vegeta grunted out, "I'm not innocent." He cried out once more, gripping his head.

Red bolts started to shoot out around him as he screamed in pain. "No…no way," Gohan murmured as he stared at the floating saiyan, "Don't let them do it, Vegeta. Don't let them use you. You're stronger than this."

Gohan was suddenly thrown back by the red bolts that attacked him. "Papa!" Bardock cried out, rushing to his side.

"Are you okay, Gohan?" Goku asked concernedly.

Gohan nodded, sitting up, "Yeah, I'm fine."

The room started to shake immensely. "Vegeta, no!" Goku exclaimed, "Fight it, Vegeta."

Red bolts lashed out at Shin and Goku, "What a monstrous power, it's terrible," Goku said, "I can't even approach it."

The red bolts and Vegeta's screaming died down, as did his aura. He fell to the floor, grunting painfully.

"Dad, talk to him," Gohan said.

Goku approached Vegeta's fallen form hesitantly, "Vegeta, we're here. It's okay. We're going to help you get back to normal."

Shin halted him quickly, "No, stop. It's too late."

"No, Vegeta," Gohan whispered, anguished.

Vegeta stood slowly, chuckling. The letter M stamped onto his forehead. "Vegeta," Goku said.

"Look at his head," Gohan pointed out, "It has an M on it like Dabura's."

"The M is Babidi's insignia," Shin informed, "Vegeta is the new recruit that Dabura was talking about."

"Are you saying that Vegeta's against us now?" Goku asked.

"Really Grandpa, it's not that hard to tell," Bardock mumbled as he watched Vegeta power up.

The room suddenly darkened. "Great, what now?" Gohan questioned.

"It looks like Babidi's trying to transport us again," Shin replied as they closed their eyes.

When they opened them, they could hear the murmurs and cheers of other people. Bardock looked around, noticing Hercule and the announcer on the ring in front of them. He blinked at the sight of his grandfather wearing the championship belt; he wondered how that happened.

"We're back," Gohan mumbled in a bit of confusion, "He sent us to the tournament."

"Excuse me, gentlemen," The announcer said nervously, "The tournament has already been concluded. You're all very strong but there's always next year."

"We're just here for a little exhibition match," Vegeta said.

"Hey!" The announcer exclaimed, "Goku, I didn't see you back there. Welcome, I'm afraid you and your friends have arrived a little too late."

"Look out," Goku called out when he noticed how rigid Vegeta got.

Vegeta powered up, knocking the announcer away. Gohan flew in, catching him. Bardock protected his grandfather while Goku covered Shin.

Vegeta chuckled amusedly while Gohan put the announcer down. "I won't," Vegeta said to himself, "My goal is to fight Kakarot. The others are nothing."

Goku straightened, "Vegeta, how could you?"

Vegeta turned around, staring straight at Goku. He pointed at him, "It's time, Kakarot." He retracted his finger and showed him his palm.

Goku started in alarm, "Vegeta, no!"

Vegeta only chuckled, blasting him. Goku blocked the blast, trying to keep himself grounded. Vegeta powered the blast more, sending him across the ring.

A blast to the back of Vegeta's head stopped him, the blast dying down. They all turned to the source of the blast.

Eyes widened when they saw Pan floating there, arm outstretched, "Look, I don't know what happened while you guys were gone, but that's no reason to attack Grandpa."

Vegeta growled angrily, "Insolent girl!" He sent a blast towards her.

"Pan, no!" Bardock appeared in front of her, catching the blast.

"Bardock," Pan said quietly as she watched her brother block the blast.

"Pan go," Bardock ground out painfully as he felt the blast blaze over the scorch marks on his already burned arms, "Vegeta's not himself now. He'll kill anyone without a second thought."

"What happened?" Pan stared at the sinister smile on Vegeta's face as he powered up the blast on Bardock.

"I'll explain when this is over, Pan," Bardock said, "Now go!" He turned into a super saiyan, firing a blast at the blast he was holding, sending it back to Vegeta.

"Be careful, Bardock," Pan said, reluctantly going to safety by finding her grandmother.

"Shame on you, Vegeta," Goku said as Bardock landed next to him, "The Vegeta I know would never have done this."

Vegeta smirked menacingly. Bardock stepped up to him threateningly, "Attack Pan again, and you won't have a body to fight in."

Vegeta huffed, "My only deal is with Kakarot, not with your sister. Out of my way, brat." He pushed him aside, walking towards Goku.

"Hey!" Hercule exclaimed, slowly walking towards Vegeta, "I'm afraid I can't allow you to move another inch. Your crimes will end at my glorious fists. You've come head to head with the champion of the world, big guy."

Vegeta laughed loudly at the man. "Why are you laughing?" Hercule asked shakily. He straightened up, "Fighting you guys would be for amateurs anyways. How about you guys fight for an exhausting amount of time then I'll come in an-"

"Quiet!" Vegeta barked causing Hercule to shrivel in fright. He glared at Bardock, "Maybe I should deal with you. After all, you brought the weakling's blood into the saiyan race."

Bardock clenched his jaw, hoping his father didn't understand. "Go ahead and try."

Vegeta continued to glare at him before shifting his gaze to Goku once more, "How about it, Kakarot? Shall we commence?"

"This isn't the time, Vegeta," Goku said firmly.

"You'll fight me, Kakarot," Vegeta remarked, "Unless you want some bodies on your conscience."

Goku blinked in surprise, "Vegeta, certainly you didn't." Vegeta only chuckled. "How sad, I didn't think you were weak enough to be controlled."

"Dad," Gohan whispered to his father, "Don't."

"Answer me, Vegeta!" Goku yelled, "Do you let yourself be a slave?"

Vegeta outstretched his arm to the side, firing a blast at the stands. Goku cried out in alarm while Bardock disappeared and reappeared in front of the blast, knocking it away.

"You're nothing more than a child, Vegeta," Bardock said to the angry saiyan, "Having to kill people to get your wish. Tell me, does it feel good to know that after all these years, you're only stronger than humans?"

Vegeta growled, "Stop fooling around, boy. I won't hesitate to end you."

Bardock narrowed his teal eyes at the elder saiyan as he landed in front of him, "I'd like to see you try."

Gohan stepped in between them, "Stop it; you don't know what you're doing."

"Stand aside!" Vegeta threw a gust of wind at Gohan, knocking him to the floor, "This does not concern you, or this brat!" He pointed at Bardock, "Stop meddling, I'll get what I want. I want a fight with that circus clown of a saiyan."

"Circus clown?" Goku murmured, "Well, that's a new one." He turned into a super saiyan.

Shin stepped in front of him, "No Goku, you mustn't. You can't fight him here; you will be doing precisely what Babidi wishes. Every injury that Vegeta causes will be sent back to the ship and Buu will be revived."

Goku ignored him, "Tell me, Vegeta. With that stamp on your head, I know Babidi's been giving you orders. Is this one of them? Are you trying to fight me because of him or are is this the same old story between you and me? Which one?"

"Does it really matter?" Gohan questioned.

"Not to you, Gohan," Vegeta said, "But to a warrior it matters greatly. You know this as well as I do, Kakarot. In a day you'll be back to the dead, and I will not miss this opportunity."

"Who are you people?" Shin said, "Don't you see that the universe matters more than your meaningless squabble."

Vegeta growled, "Meaningless, huh? What do you know of meaningless?" He powered up angrily, "Spend most of your life ruled by another, watching your race dwindle to a hand full, and then tell me what has more meaning than your own strength. I have the blood of a saiyan prince; he is nothing but a joke. Yet I've had to watch him surpass me in strength. My destiny, thrown to the waste side."

He clenched his fists angrily, a myriad of emotions storming onto his face, "He's even saved my life as if I was some helpless child. He has stolen my honor and his debts must be paid."

Goku stood there stoically before growling, "Babidi, transport us to a place away from people. If you give me that then I will fight Vegeta."

Vegeta sighed in satisfaction. Shin stood in front of Goku, arms outstretched, "If you truly believe this is the right decision then you will have to go through me to do it."

"Don't do this, Supreme Kai," Goku warned.

"Goku, I'm afraid I have no choice."

"Neither do I," Gohan and Bardock watched in shock as Goku lifted up his hand, a ki blast forming in his palm pointing straight at Shin.

"Dad, you can't," Gohan said.

"Grandpa, what are you doing?" Bardock questioned.

Shin dropped his arms in defeat, "Fine, do what you will." He walked away as Goku's ki blast faded, "I can't stop you."

"I'm sorry, Supreme Kai," Goku said.

"Yes," Shin whispered, "So am I."

They suddenly disappeared before everyone's eyes. They appeared in a rock terrain desert. "I trust you'll have no more excuses," Vegeta said.

"None," Goku replied.

"Dad, don't do this," Gohan tried to reason.

"It's alright," Shin walked past them, "There's no point resisting what cannot be helped." He smiled slightly, "We will just have to continue our efforts with a new strategy. While you two fight, Gohan, Bardock and I will destroy the ship's entrance and continue our assault against Babidi and Dabura. I believe we have a chance at stopping them before Buu's revival."

He walked towards the small elevator, "If destroying the entrance awakens Buu from his shell, it will still be better than having him at full power by the ki lost by Goku. After all the time I've spent tracking Majin Buu, I will advert him with my own hands."

Vegeta growled suddenly, grasping his head tightly. He cried out, falling to his knees. His body convulsed slightly. "Babidi's entered his mind," Shin mumbled.

The M on his forehead glowed as he struggled. "I refuse," He said, "Your business with the Kai, it means nothing to me. Kakarot is my only objective."

He grunted painfully, "Get out of my head. I already told you. I will not be distracted from this anymore. I won't. It will take more than head games to stop me. You may have invaded my mind and my body, but there is one thing a saiyan always keeps; his pride!"

They watched in awe as Vegeta powered up to super saiyan 2. "I don't believe it," Shin mumbled in disbelief, "What kind of power allows a person to fight against and overpower their own enslaved body?"

"I guess I've been keeping you waiting for a long time, Vegeta," Goku said, "But no more."

The doors to the elevator opened much to their surprise. "They're opening the ship for us," Gohan and Bardock walked to the entrance.

"Careful," Shin said warningly, "You must be watchful of traps."

Gohan stared at his father, "Alright, Dad. I guess I'm off."

Goku smiled slightly, "Take care, you guys. I don't have to tell you there's a lot riding on this, so do your best. Here," He reached into his gi and brought out a sensu bean. We've got 2 sensu beans left. I want you to take one. You can split it. You'll need to be at full strength for whatever happens down there." He tossed the bean to his son.

Gohan caught it, breaking it in half, "Here you go, Bardock."

Bardock shook his head, declining the bean, "No thanks, Papa. I'm fine, I didn't fight that much."

Gohan nodded understandingly, popping the bean in his mouth, "I'll do what I can, Dad."

"Don't worry, son," Goku reassured, "You've got all the power you need to beat these guys. Just remember to fight with your feelings, like you did with Cell."

"Yeah, but how?" Gohan asked worriedly.

"Just remember about all the people you're fighting for, and how much you care about them," Goku replied, "And let that be your weapon."

Gohan's expression saddened, "I've missed hearing you, Dad. It's a shame that this one day had to get so screwed up, but I'm glad that you're here."

Goku's expression softened. "Let's go," Bardock said, jumping into the elevator. Gohan and Shin followed him.

Once they landed inside, they blinked in surprise when they saw more of Babidi's minions blocking the door, shaking in fright.

"It's them," One of them said shakily, "They're here."

"We should get 'em, right?" Another asked.

Shin scratched his cheek, "It seems we have a welcoming committee." He then turned to the half saiyans, "We don't have time to waste on small fish, let's hurry."

Gohan smiled, "Right."

"Ready, men? Attack!" The minions flew at them, surrounding them on all sides.

Gohan chuckled, getting into a fighting stance. That alone sent the minions reeling away in fright. He powered up and sent them away.

"I think that will do," Shin said with a smile, "Good work, Gohan."

"Probably the easiest thing to do," Bardock mumbled as he glanced at the fallen minions.

The elevator opened for them. "He's practically daring us to come," Shin stated, "It would be a terrible shame to disappoint him, wouldn't it? Come; let's put an end to this ordeal."

Gohan and Bardock nodded as they all jumped into the elevator. They landed in a dark room with only a small glow to it. They gasped in surprise when they saw the giant egg sitting in the room.

"This is it," Shin whispered, "This is what we needed to find."

"Majin Buu's inside?" Gohan questioned.

"Yes," Shin answered, "We must act quickly. I doubt Babidi and Dabura would leave it unguarded for long. If we combine our powers, we may still have a chance to destroy it."

"Welcome friends," A voice sounded causing them to freeze. Babidi walked from behind the egg, "I'm glad you could join us, especially you, Supreme Kai."

"We've come to stop you, Babidi," Shin said firmly.

Babidi hummed, "Like you did my father?"

Shin clenched his jaw tensely, "I will not let you resurrect Majin Buu."

"That's too bad, I'm sure Dabura wouldn't like that one bit. He was so forward to meeting Buu today. As you know, I really hate to see him upset."

"Let's hurry, boys," Shin said urgently, "We haven't much time, every second we allow to pass by brings Majin Buu one step closer to his full power. I will take care of Babidi myself."

Gohan and Bardock nodded, getting into a fighting stance. "Listen," Shin whispered to them, "There is still time before Majin Buu reaches his full power. We have to strike, all of us. On my mark, hold nothing back. This creature must never see the light of day. The fate of your world depends on it."

"I know," Gohan replied lowly.

They went to charge at them, only to be stopped by Babidi's voice, "Wait, Kai. Let's take this outside. It seems a bit cramped in here, doesn't it? And when Buu wakes up, I'm really sure there is to be less space. I wonder what would happen if we were trapped with him, in this cozy little place?"

"Wizard, you need not worry of what your monster will do to you. Not when you still have me to contend with."

Babidi laughed, "Squeak, squeak," He turned to Dabura, "He's a noisy little rat, isn't he?" He put up his hands, chanting something and then they were suddenly outside.

Gohan looked around, noticing Piccolo, Krillin and Kibito's stones on the cliff. "Now Dabura," Babidi drawled, "You are feeling up to this. I'd hate for you to wear yourself out and quit in the middle of a fight."

"Rest assured," Dabura said, "These ones will be easily removed from your sight. They're rubbish; I'll clean them up easily." He chuckled with Babidi.

"You can dispose of them any way you'd like. Maybe you can even turn them into stone," Babidi gleefully glanced at the statues on the cliff, "Three more statues to add to our collection."

"No," Dabura smirked sinisterly, "I have something far more painful in mind."

"Did I mention how glad I am to see you, Kai?" Babidi said, "Now I can finally avenge my father, can't I? You remember, don't you; when you murdered my father? I suppose he let his guard down. I won't make that mistake. I won't be done in like my father was; especially not by you. I've learned from his shortcomings, I've made his weaknesses my strengths. I've learned to keep better company. Father never did have a knack for spotting talent."

They all stood in a fighting stance, trying to figure out how to make their next attack. Bardock glanced at his father, watching the bolts of lightning spark off of his body. His father powered up to super saiyan 2, a determined glint in his eyes.

"D-Dabura…" Babidi backed away in fright while Dabura stood there, smirking.

Gohan shouted, running towards the egg. He stopped abruptly when he noticed the ki inside the ball getting bigger.

"Could it be?" Babidi mumbled as he watched the little needle move closer to the M. "So soon? I don't believe it." He gaped in shock when it finally landed on the M.

"We're too late," Gohan whispered in despair.

"What's gonna happen now?" Bardock said in the same tone.

"Master Babidi, what's happening?" Dabura asked.

"He's-he's at full power," Babidi stuttered in awe.

"No!" Shin shouted in anguish.

"Majin Buu is at full power!" Babidi laughed maniacally, "It's really happening! Buu is coming back to life."

"I don't understand, it's too soon," Shin said quietly, "Goku's damage alone shouldn't have been enough."

"Dad," Gohan mumbled in realization, "That must be it. Dad has been fighting in a level beyond a super saiyan; him and Vegeta both. When two powers like that collide, with as much energy as they're putting out, the damage must be enormous."

"No!" Shin shook his head in denial.

"We did it, Dabura," Babidi chuckled triumphantly.

"Yes, Master Babidi."

Steam erupted from the platform holding the egg causing them all to stare in shock. Babidi and Dabura laughed maniacally at the increasing steam while Bardock, Gohan, and Shin stood frozen.

Babidi chuckled, "Dabura, he's coming out. It's really real."

"Yes, Master."

"He's going to come out, and when he does EVERYONE IS GOING TO RUN AROUND IN CIRCLES UNTIL THEY DIE! FATHER WILL BE AVENGED BY HIS OWN CREATION AND I'M THE ONE WHO MADE IT ALL POSSIBLE!"

"Yes, you'll do him a great honor."

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this. Counting down minutes for centuries," Babidi laughed gleefully.

"Their stupid fighting is going to make this thing hatch," Gohan mumbled a bit angrily.

Shin stepped back quickly, his purple face lighter than before "Too late, we must retreat and quickly. We've no choice. Run when I signal."

"Wait, we've got to stop this thing before it hatches and starts hurting people," Gohan said urgently, "There must be a way. I mean, you are the Supreme Kai for goodness sakes."

"Yes, and unlike you, I've seen what Buu is capable of and it's more than our present state can handle. This is a time for strategy, not blind heroics! We must regroup and wait for a better opportunity. We have to wait!"

Bardock growled, his anger boiling at the events taking place, "Don't you see, Supreme Kai? There's no time for waiting. Whether you like it or not, this thing is hatching. The least me and Papa can do is weaken it. The more we wait, the more people he'll get around to killing."

Gohan nodded in agreement, "We have to at least try, I'm sorry."

"Please, listen to me, boys," Shin said urgently, "We need you alive. Bardock, if your body is disintegrated, there's no way you'll come back to life."

Bardock grit his teeth, "I won't let that happen, and I sure as heck won't let this thing out!"

"There are people we care about," Gohan retorted, getting into a fighting stance.

"Stop! Please!" Shin yelled desperately.

"I'm not gonna stand around and let them get hurt!" Gohan shouted, powering up to his full power.

He cupped his hands to the side, "KaaameeehaaameeeHAAAAA!" He shot the yellow beam towards them. Dabura grabbed Babidi quickly, letting the beam hit the egg.

When the beam died down, the egg teetered from side to side, much to Gohan's dismay. Steam began to rise up again. "No!" Gohan cupped his hands to his side and shot another kamehameha.

Bardock powered up to super saiyan 2, cupping his hands to his side, "KaameehaameeHA!" He shot his blast with his father's.

With their combined attacks, it sent the egg skywards where they attacked it once more with their kamehameha blasts.

The egg then landed in front of them, seemingly unharmed. The egg finally hatched, much to everyone's shock.

"He's really alive," Babidi said numbly.

"Our time has come," Dabura said.

Pink clouds erupted from the egg though there lay nothing in it. "It's empty," Babidi and Dabura mumbled in shock.

A small pink cloud floated in the middle of the two sides of the egg. Shin laughed in disbelief, "All your efforts for nothing. You made a fatal, Babidi, just like your father; fooled by overconfidence, underestimating your opponents and so these earthlings has destroyed your sacred Buu. Years of captivity in that shell must have made him defenseless and not even the ki of this planet could revive him. Now the story of Buu finally comes to an end."

Bardock narrowed his eyes at the hatched egg, "Hold your words, Supreme Kai. Something's not right here."

Shin looked taken aback, "What? What do you mean?"

Gohan nodded seriously, his face grim, "Our last attack was strong, but not strong enough. We couldn't destroy the ki that was in there. There's something-" He cut himself off and looked to the sky where the pink cloud was floating.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Bardock mumbled as the cloud finally formed a shape.

"BUU!" The newly formed fat, pink being exclaimed happily.

"That's Majin Buu?" Bardock asked confusedly with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, that's Bibidi's creation without a doubt," Shin hissed, "I could never forget that disgusting creature's face."

"Strange," Gohan murmured as he stared at Buu, "The way you talked, I thought he'd be much larger."

"I can't bear to look at him," Shin said in a bit of fright, "We have to retreat."

"I'm not so sure about that," Gohan replied firmly, "You may have been right about him weakening in his years of captivity. He's obviously tough, but I don't think he's unbeatable."

"No one's unbeatable, Papa," Bardock remarked, his eyes still on Buu.

"Don't you sense his power? His strength?" Shin questioned anxiously.

"Yes," Gohan clenched his jaw tensely, "But I'm also aware of what I can do."

Their eyes widened in shock when Buu wobbled towards them with a smile on his fat face. He surveyed them with his squinty eyes before exclaiming, "Buu!" Flipping and landing on his butt, giggling childishly.

Buu jumped back on his feet and wobbled towards Babidi as the small man watched in awe, "That's right, Buu, come to your master." He blinked in shock when Buu pivoted on his feet and walked the other way, "Hey, where're you going?"

"Buu!" He cheered, clapping his hands happily.


	22. Deaths

**Chapter 22**

Buu continued playing by himself merrily as Babidi laughed happily, walking up to him, "Look at my face, Buu. I'm the son of Bibidi, your creator. See? You can call me the Great Wizard Babidi, or just Wizard, or Master since that's what I am to you now."

Buu glared at him causing him to back away wearily, "See, if it weren't for me, you'd be trapped inside that ball forever."

Buu continued to glare making Babidi gulp in fear and laugh nervously. Buu smirked, crossing his arms and turning away from him. "What? You can't turn your back on your master. I at least demand a proper greeting. Turn around."

Buu started to twitch causing the wizard to worry, "What's wrong? Is something incorrect with your body, Buu?"

Buu nodded stiffly before turning around and sticking his tongue out childishly. He laughed boisterously when Babidi fell on his behind in shock.

Dabura growled, "He is but a fool."

Gohan watched on confusedly, "What's happening over there? Is he playing with them?"

Bardock watched on with wide and frightened eyes; _this thing, it's what I had seen in my vision. If I don't stop it now, it'll kill everyone. Supreme Kai was right, we should've tried more to stop it. If only Vegeta hadn't talked Grandpa into fighting._

His thoughts were interrupted when Buu suddenly yelled loudly, dancing around in front of Dabura, trying to taunt him. "Guess Babidi made a real mess of reviving him," Gohan said as he watched as well, "He's acting like an infant."

"There has been no mistake;" Shin said firmly, his expression grim, "Buu has always been this way."

Steam whistled as it exited from the holes of Buu's body, catching their attention. When it stopped, Buu smiled menacingly. He then struck Dabura in the eyes. He giggled loudly, dodging when Dabura tried to attack him blindly.

Dabura turned to him with bloody eyes. Buu kicked him away roughly, sending him into a cliff. Gohan and Bardock could only gape at the tremendous power.

"His-his power," Gohan stuttered in shock, "It's like he reached into a well of ki that doesn't end, but it felt empty. I just don't know how to describe it."

Bardock watched Babidi speak to Buu before Buu bowed to him causing Babidi to laugh delightedly. _I don't like this at all. His ki is so empty, but it seems like he has all the power in the world._

"Supreme Kai," Gohan tried to gain the attention of the stiff, angry kai, "Buu's definitely strong, but he's only acting because he's afraid of getting sealed up. If we can just take Babidi out of the picture there won't be anyone telling him what to do and maybe we can control him."

"We mustn't, Gohan," Shin replied tensely, "Babidi is the only living being who knows how to put Buu back inside his ball. Without him, we'd be doomed. That creature might appear innocent, but he has a deep seeded need for destruction. Eventually, Babidi will lose control of him too. When he does, he will be forced to seal him up again. That will be the time to strike. I'm afraid we have no choice but to wait for that moment."

Bardock clenched his fists angrily, "Waiting? That's all, Supreme Kai? You're making us wait?" His aura flared up causing his father and Shin to back away in surprise, "You keep saying to wait. Wait to fight Buu, and now wait to kill him. I'm tired of waiting, I came here for a reason and it was to kill that thing."

Shin tried to reach out to him, to pacify the young man, "Bardock, please listen to me. You don't know this monster. You have to-" He was cut off by his own yelp of pain when his hand was burned by Bardock's ki.

Bardock glared at him, "Don't try and stop me."

Gohan nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry, Supreme Kai, but he's right. We can't just stamp dead on our foreheads and give up."

"Your attention, please," Babidi shouted, gaining their attentions, "Buu, here's my first command. Kill those idiots. And let's try to be quick about it; we have much to do, Buu."

Bardock flared his nostrils, his anger fueling his power, "Papa, get Supreme Kai to safety. When you're done, come back and help me fight this thing."

Gohan nodded, grabbing Shin's arm firmly, "Come on." They took off to the sky quickly.

Bardock got into a fighting stance, "Let's go." He dove at Buu, only to have him launch off into the sky, much to his shock, "What? No!" He took off after him.

Buu was faster than Bardock expected. One moment, he was in his sights, the next he disappeared among the clouds. "Papa!" He screamed, hoping to grab his father's attention despite the fact he was miles away.

Bardock pumped more ki into his flying, landing a few yards away from the smirking Buu and the frightened Supreme Kai. He glanced around, trying to look for his father. His dread heightened when he saw his father's unconscious figure embedded in the ground, "Papa." He could feel tears sting his eyes; no matter how hard he tried, he was still failing his family.

He watched as Buu floating closer and closer to the frightened kai. He saw Shin shoot some kind of power at Buu which only served to tip him backwards. Buu smirked devilishly, smacking both hands on Shin's face. He then brought his fist down onto the Supreme Kai's head, sending his to the ground.

"That's enough!" Bardock charged at Buu, striking him in his enormous stomach. He blinked in shock when his hand simply went in like he was punching a pillow.

"Down, down," Buu taunted, punching Bardock to the ground.

Bardock yelped in pain when he hit the ground roughly. He could see his father power up from the corner of his eye.

Gohan stood unsteadily, falling to his knees as pain rolled over his aching body. Bardock lifted himself up shakily, watching as Buu went up to Shin again. Shin sent something over Buu, pushing him back a bit. Buu retaliated by doing the exact same thing, only shooting Shin towards Babidi.

"No, Supreme Kai," Bardock grunted.

Buu shouted loudly, landing on Shin's fallen body. Once he was off the Supreme Kai, Babidi continued to mock his fallen form. Gohan shot out from his spot on the floor, kicking Buu in the face, sending him away.

"It's me, Supreme Kai," Gohan said reassuringly, "Let's get out of here." Shin smiled up at him.

Buu cartwheeled back to Gohan and Shin, laughing. Gohan stood frozen in shock. "You a big pest," Buu sneered, "You leave."

Gohan flew at him only to be thrown back by Buu's powerful blast, sending him far away. Shin stood shakily, sending another kind of power and disbursing the blast. Gohan's limp body fell somewhere far from the eye could see.

"Papa!" Bardock cried out hoarsely. He growled, pounding his fists on the floor. He could feel his energy rising, his aura rippling around him.

He growled, glaring at Buu, "You'll pay for that."

He charged at Buu striking him in the face, sending him away. He followed his flying body, throwing a ki blast at him.

He continued his attacks on Buu, actually causing some damage on the pink being. He jumped on a cliff, keeping Buu in his sights. He made many hand movements before extending his arms out, his palms open, hands connected at his index finger and thumb.

"Burning attack!" He sent the blast straight towards Buu's form.

The blast only served to heighten Buu's anger as he took the blast and attacked Bardock. He punched him hard through the air.

Bardock blinked in surprise when he was stopped mid flight. He looked up to the person holding onto him, "D-Dabura?" He ripped himself away, "Hey, if you're here to destroy me, can you at least wait until I take care of this Majin Buu?"

Dabura shook his head, "You misunderstand. I want to help you."

"What?"

"Majin Buu is powerful, but he's an idiot fool. I will not have him overpower me."

Bardock clenched his jaw, considering the offer. He pursued his lips, "Alright then. Just this once."

Dabura nodded and shot out towards Buu. He landed a few punches on him, knocking him to the ground. While he was fighting him, Bardock tried to concentrate on his father's ki. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying to get a location on him. His eyes snapped open in fright when he couldn't find it.

His eyes burned, "Papa," He whispered brokenly. Tears spilled down his face, mixing into his cuts. He couldn't believe it, his father couldn't be dead.

A scream cut him from his thoughts. He watched in shock as Dabura was zapped by Buu's antenna, changing him into a cookie. His shock escalated when Buu shoved the whole cookie in his mouth.

"D-damn you," Bardock hissed angrily, charging at Buu. Unfortunately, Buu noticed him coming as well. Bardock sent a ki blast at Buu and the pink being retaliated by doing the same.

Bardock tried to hold onto the blast but Buu's blast was much stronger. The ki from the enemy's blast wrapped around his skin like fire, licking and flicking. The blast became stronger, sending him away.

He didn't know how long he was flying away from Buu and Babidi. He wasn't fully conscious as he flew through the air. Though, he was able to identify Vegeta's ki as it burst through the air like oxygen. The bursting ki gave his body and extra boost into the air.

The last thing he remembered was his back hitting glass and people screaming before darkness wrapped around him.

…

"I don't know who this Majin Buu is, but if he even lays a finger on my boys," Chi-Chi grumbled as they sat in Bulma's jet copter.

Pan bit her lip apprehensively, "I just hope they're alright."

"Chi-Chi, you didn't bring any guns on board, did you?" Yamcha joked.

"Of course not," Chi-Chi replied, "Maybe a grenade or two." She then turned to the blue eyed girl sitting next to her, "Videl, you're absolutely sure they went this way, right? I mean, you actually heard them say they were gonna fight this Majin Buu character?"

"Yes," Videl nodded slightly. Pan gazed at her mother, wondering if she felt the same emptiness in her chest as well.

"You know, I hate to say it, but I resent the fact that you let Gohan and the boys go. You could've at least stopped Goten and Trunks," Chi-Chi said.

Videl covered her mouth ashamedly, "I'm so sorry, Chi-Chi. I wasn't using my head; I should've tried and stopped them."

Pan nudged her grandmother warningly, "It's okay, Videl. No one could hold the dynamic duo for long anyways. Once they set their mind to something, they always find a way to get it."

Yamcha nodded in agreement, "You said this way, right Videl?"

Videl nodded with an easy smile, "Yep, straight ahead."

"Hold on guys," Yamcha said, "I'm gonna put the hammer down a bit."

Pan bit her thumb; _what was going on? Why was Vegeta attacking everyone, especially Grandpa? I know he always wanted to fight him, but almost killing people in the process is something I didn't think Vegeta would do. I just hope everyone's alright._

A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts, "Are you okay, Pan?"

Pan stared back into her mother's worried blue eyes before giving her a small smile, "Yes, M-" She hummed, trying to cover her mistake, "Videl, I'm fine. I'm just worried about them, you know."

Videl nodded understandingly, "I know. I worry about Goten and Trunks because they're only kids, but I also worry about Gohan." She frowned, "I don't know what it is. I just have a bad feeling is all. I hope he's okay."

Pan watched her mother with astonished eyes; it was just like her parents back in her time line, the telepathic link they had somehow based on their love.

"Hey look," Yamcha's voice grabbed her attention, "Something's brewing over there." Pan directed her gaze to the gold glowing sky.

"Yeah, I see it," Roshi replied, "But what the heck is it?"

The jet copter started to shake immensely, startling the passengers. "I don't know, but the engine is going haywire," Yamcha said as he stared at the disruptive dashboard, "Uh oh." He swallowed fearfully when waves of light came at them, rattling the copter even more.

Chi-Chi and Bulma screeched as they tried to hold onto their seats. "Hey," 18 exclaimed, holding her child close to her, "You're making Marron cry, stop it."

"I'm not doing anything," Yamcha ground out as he tried to level the copter.

Pan snapped her gaze to the front suddenly, noticing something coming at them. She gasped, "Oh no, Bardock."

Bardock's unconscious body flew towards them, breaking the glass of the windshield. The wind blew in harshly as Pan ran up, grabbing her brother and pulling him in.

A moment later, the wind died down and the copter was leveled. Master Roshi went up to the window, "That wasn't common turbulence. That was the aftershock of an enormous explosion."

Pan furrowed her brow confusedly when she heard a faint hissing noise. She looked down at her injured brother, watching his lips move silently. She bent her head down to his lips, listening closely.

"Papa," He whispered almost inaudibly, "Vegeta. Grandpa. Supreme Kai."

Pan's heart gave a horrifying jolt suddenly. Just as her mind was about to wonder into dangerous territory, Yamcha's voice cut into her thoughts, "Oh no. The controls, they're not responding anymore. They're damaged." He grunted, moving the steering lever, "Engine one's down."

"What?" Chi-Chi shrieked in fright as the copter started to shake once more, only this time more violently. The copter head towards the ground quickly.

18 frowned grimly, "Videl," She handed Marron to the teenage girl, "Hold onto Marron for me." She flew out of the side window, flying next to the copter. She flew under the copter, leveling it with her own hands and let it hit the ground safely.

"My mom's flying the plane," Marron exclaimed happily, "Yay."

They all exited the plane. Pan held onto her limp brother before sitting down on the grass. She watched as Yamcha took out an emergency tool box. He slid under the copter, trying to fix the damage.

She felt a light breath hit her arm, catching her attention. She stared down at her brother worriedly, "Bardock, are you alright? Talk to me." She wasn't terribly worried; he was already dead. He couldn't die again. She was glad his body was fully destroyed in the process of fighting this Majin Buu. His injures though did worry her.

She brought her head down to listen to him, "I…just want…Mama." She smiled at him, glancing at Videl. It was about time, wasn't it?

She turned to her mother, "Hey Videl." Videl turned to her with a small smile, "Can you take Bardock for a moment? I need to find something to clean his wounds with."

Videl nodded, taking the boy in her arms. Pan watched amusedly as Bardock immediately cuddled into her, his face becoming peaceful. She hadn't seen that in a while. She walked into the copter.

Videl felt Bardock snuggle into her. She tried not to think anything of it; hopefully the boy didn't like her. She furrowed her brow when she saw Bardock's lips moving. She bent down, feeling a puff of breath on her face, "Mama." The boy in her arms gripped her shirt tightly, trying to find comfort and reassurance.

She stared at him wide eyed. She couldn't believe it; the boy just called her mama. Maybe he was so out of it, he thought she was his mother.

She then remembered her talk with Gohan and how he explained, in a very embarrassed fashion, that Pan and Bardock were not his siblings or cousins as she first believed, but actually his kids from another timeline. She had asked because her curiosity peaked when she had heard Pan call him Papa.

Her eyes softened as she stared at the slumbering boy. Mama, it had a nice ring to it. She leaned her head down, kissing the red head band covering his forehead.

"Alright," Yamcha slid out from under the copter, covered in grease and grime, "It's done. Let's go, guys."

Chi-Chi smiled at Videl who seemed to be struggling to stand with Bardock in her arms, "It's okay, Videl. I'll take him off your hands."

"No!" She exclaimed quickly before wincing. "It's okay, Chi-Chi. I can take care of him."

Chi-Chi nodded, walking into the copter. Videl sighed in relief before following everyone else into the copter.

…

If you asked Pan, she didn't know how they did it. They had found six of the dragonballs in less than 2 hours. That had to be some kind of record.

"Just one more to go," Yamcha said, "You said it was close, right Bulma?"

Bulma nodded as she gazed at the radar in her hands, "Yeah, just up ahead."

"Bulma, be honest," Chi-Chi went up to her friend, "Is your intent on gathering the dragonballs because you think something happened to the boys?"

Bulma shook her head, her gaze still on the radar, "No, I think the boys are fine. It's Vegeta I'm worried about. He might need to be wished back to life, but I don't think I want to wish him back unless he's back to the way he was. Besides," She glanced at the slumbering boy in the back, "I think Bardock would like to be wished back as well."

Pan smiled widely, glancing at the boy's halo, "I think he'd like that too." She ran her hand through Bardock's hair, hoping to rouse the boy from his slumber. Then again, he did sleep like a rock after a fight.

"Hey," Bulma piped up as the radar started beeping, "We've got an exact location on the last ball. Steady as she goes, Yamcha."

"Right."

Moments later, Yamcha lowered the copter, quite clumsily, on a small island. "What the heck was that, Yamcha?!" Bulma screeched angrily.

"What?" Yamcha tried to defend himself, "It was a difficult landing."

Pan sighed, shaking her head. She glanced down at Bardock, noticing his face scrunched up in displeasure. She rubbed his hair, trying to settle him.

Everyone exited the copter. They set on their quest to finding the last dragonball. Minutes later, Bulma shouted, "Hey guys, I found it but I can't reach it. How about some help up here?"

"No deal," Yamcha shouted back childishly, "You said you wanted to do it on your own, remember? And get some aggression out."

Bulma growled as she reached for the dragonball in the bird's nest across from her, "The first thing I'm gonna do when I get this dragonball is throw it at Yamcha's head!"

Yamcha smiled mockingly, "You a little stuck up there?"

"Give her a break, she's a mother you know," Videl scolded before suddenly blushing and turning around, "You're doing great! Come on, old gal!"

Bulma huffed indignantly, "Old gal? She better watch it."

She reached for the ball once more, her fingers barely grazing it. She recoiled sharply when she felt something touch her backside, "Hey, what's the-" She cut herself off with a scream of fright when she came face to face with a giant dinosaur.

"Bulma!" Yamcha cried out.

Videl leapt into the sky, landing on the cliff Bulma was on. The dinosaur launched its tongue out at Bulma who sidestepped quickly. The long tongue landed on the nest protectively, curling around it and taking it to its owner who proceeded to swallow it.

"Hey," Bulma stalked up to it, "Give us back our dragonball right this second! Do you hear me?! Cough it up you overgrown beast!"

The dinosaur ignored her, taking to the sky. "Come back!" Bulma yelled angrily.

Pan flew up to the cliff, sending a ki blast at the reptilian. The dinosaur cried out, falling into the water. "Pan, what are you doing?" Pan stiffened in shock when she heard Bulma's screech, "We need that dragonball."

Pan scratched the back of her head nervously, "I know." She laughed uneasily before diving into the water.

"Bulma!" Chi-Chi shouted, "You sent Pan in there? What if she gets hurt?"

Bulma frowned, "Yamcha, go after her, you dolt!"

Yamcha straightened, "Oh right." He ran to the edge before backing away nervously, "That's one heck of a jump." He cleared his throat, "Hey, these clothes are expensive. I'm not jumping in there."

"What kind of lame excuse is that?" Bulma remarked, "Just take them off and go in your underwear!"

Yamcha twiddled his fingers, "See that poses a problem, I'm not wearing any."

"Yeah right," Bulma retorted, "You're just chickening out." She turned her glare on the old pervert, "What about you?"

Master Roshi posed a cough in his hand, "Yeah, I'd definitely go if I didn't have this cold."

"The men are scared," Bulma mocked.

"Well, I'm not but I don't feel like getting wet right now so no," 18 said.

"Least you were honest about it, unlike others I know," Bulma replied, "Chi-Chi, how 'bout it? Wanna help Pan?"

Chi-Chi's face became hard with determination, "Alright you cowards, I'll do it." She stalked up to the edge, stopping to gape in shock when she saw Videl dive in. She cupped her hands to her mouth, "Hey, don't get killed. Gohan would never forgive me, and I don't want to have to take it up with Pan and Bardock."

"Chi-Chi," Bulma gasped in feign shock.

Chi-Chi crossed her arms, head held high, "What? It's not like Pan didn't make it obvious. Besides, she looks just like her. I'm just glad Gohan went for her, she's the perfect match."

Bulma nodded, "Gotta admit, that girl is brave. She sure is the mother of those half saiyans."

Pan and Videl suddenly resurface, laughing joyfully. Bulma smiled at the mother-daughter moment before interrupting, "Did you get it?"

Pan grinned, "Of course, Bulma," She held up her hand with the dragonball, "You doubt me?"

Bulma smiled back, "Never, kid," She winked at the happy girl.

Later, they were all in the copter, headed towards Capsule Corp. Pan dried herself with a wide smile as she thought over what had happened in the water.

She couldn't believe it when she had first seen her mother in the water; half of her should of known, the other half was expecting Yamcha or something. Her mother couldn't really damage the dinosaur, but when she yanked on its tongue, trying to make it gag sent Pan into hysterics.

Her mother then sent her a look. It was full of friendship, amusement, and love. It was a look her mother from her timeline had sent her whenever she pulled a prank on Gohan or Bardock. The relief and happiness that washed over her almost knocked her off her feet.

…

They all stood around the dragonballs, outside Capsule Corp. Pan had Bardock's arm around her shoulder, trying to hold the limp boy. Really, he was conked out when he got into a fight.

"Bulma," Yamcha said as the dragonballs glowed brightly, "Why don't you just get it over with and summon the dragon?"

"Hmm," Videl mumbled, "Does he just pop up out of them?"

"She may have a pretty face but her skull sure is thick," Oolong rolled his eyes. He bit his tongue when Pan sent him a death glare.

"Mind your manners, Oolong. Not everyone is as worldly as you," Chi-Chi scolded gently, "Videl, just keep your eyes on the dragonballs."

"I'm not naïve, you know? I've just never seen a magical dragon before," Videl remarked.

"Okay, you remember the spell to release him? You know all the words, right?" Yamcha asked.

"Of course," Bulma smiled, "I'm not gonna pull a Frieza and screw it up, Yamcha."

"So there's a spell involved, huh?" Videl mumbled, "I guess that would make sense."

"Bulma," Dr. Briefs said, "Go ahead, dear. Call the dragon so you can make your wish."

Bulma nodded, focusing determinedly on the dragonballs, "Eternal dragon, by your name I summon you forth. Shenron!"

The sky darkened as the dragonballs glowed brightly. A gold beam shot out, slithering through the sky. "YOU HAVE DISTURBED ME FROM MY SLUMBER! SPEAK AND NAME YOUR FIRST WISH!" Shenron roared.

"NO!" They heard as Goku instantly appeared in front of them. He waved his arms frantically, rushing towards the dragon, "Sorry, Shenron. You can go now. Sorry for wasting your time."

Shenron growled angrily, "FINE, FAREWELL." He went back into the dragonballs, sending them into seven different directions.

Goku sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, I was just in time."

"Goku?" They all asked in surprise.

"Goku? Where have you been?" Chi-Chi demanded, "Where's Gohan and Goten?"

"Chi-Chi, there's no time to explain. Please trust me," Goku said a bit sorrowfully as he remembered what had happened to his son. He walked up to Pan, "Thanks for being here, I was able to get here faster." He took Bardock from her, frowning worriedly, "How long has he been out?"

"A couple of hours," Pan replied before glaring at her grandfather, "We were just about to bring him back to life, Grandpa, and you ruined it. Now we have to wait four months before getting the dragonballs again." She remembered everything Dende from her timeline told her about the dragon.

Goku smiled apologetically, "Sorry, but you just have to trust me. I'm taking you all back to the Lookout. It's much safer there."

Bulma glared at him, "You better have a good explanation for this, Goku."

Goku nodded, "Okay, now everyone, as long as you're connected to me, we can all use instant transmission."

Soon, they were all holding hands, still connected to Goku. Bulma glanced at her parents, noticing they were standing at the door to Capsule Corp, "Mom, Dad, what are you waiting for? Hold onto my hand quickly or you'll be left behind."

The Briefs smiled pleasantly at each other, "Your mother and I just can't bring ourselves to leave the little ones," Dr. Briefs said, "We'll wait here for your return."

Bulma stared at them worriedly, "Will you two stop being so naïve and open your eyes. Is it really worth both your lives just to stay here just to clean and feed your stinking, precious pets?"

"Remember," Her mother said, "Even if we meet a horrible, tragic, gruesome, grotesque end at the hands of Majin Buu, you could always wish us back with the dragonballs. Don't try to argue, we've made up our minds."

"But Mom," Bulma protested, "Goku, say something."

Goku smiled slightly, "Bulma, you're pretty good at finding dragonballs when you need to so don't worry." He inhaled deeply, "We're ready for lift off." He put two fingers to his forehead, transporting them to the lookout.

Once on the Lookout, Goku walked up to Dende, putting Bardock down, "You think you can heal him like you healed me, Dende? Please? He's in bad shape."

Dende nodded, his brow furrowed as he healed the boy in front of him. Piccolo came up as well, zapping Bardock's gi back to how it was before. "I'll take him," Mr. Popo said, gathering the boy in his arms.

"Thank you, Mr. Popo. Make sure he gets his rest," Goku smiled gratefully before sobering up and turning to the others.

"Goku, where did you say Goten and Gohan are?" Chi-Chi asked.

Krillin recoiled nervously, tightening his hold on Marron.

"What about my Trunks and Vegeta?" Bulma asked as well, glancing around the lookout.

Krillin could feel his palms sweating as he tried not to answer. Piccolo and Dende closed their eyes sorrowfully.

"Goku, where are my sons?" Chi-Chi asked once more.

Goku frowned, "What I have to tell you isn't easy for me to say right now, but," He swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat, "Goten and Trunks are going to be alright, but Gohan and Vegeta are dead."

They all gasped in shock at the news, staring at Goku with wide eyes. "Majin Buu destroyed them both," Goku ended lowly.

"But Gohan, he can't be," Videl stammered disbelievingly, "He just can't."

Chi-Chi's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she hit the floor, unconscious. "Chi-Chi," The Ox King held her worriedly.

"Vegeta," Bulma whimpered as tears ran down her face, "No, Vegeta!"

"Bulma," Yamcha held her arms, trying to comfort her.

"NO!" She screamed in anguish.

Videl trembled as she felt tears burn her eyes, "How…can this be?" She swallowed thickly, "I love him." A tear fell down her face, falling just as fast as her heart.

Pan covered her mouth, trying to stifle her sobs. She ran to the back of the lookout, falling to her knees. "Papa," She sobbed, gripping her head tightly.

She remembered her father from her timeline. She remembered his battle hardened face that only softened when he was with family. She remembered his gentleness and how he was always there for her.

She then remembered her father of this time. She remembered his goofiness, his innocence and how he didn't deserve anything that the world made him go through. She remembered his easy going smile, and his bright eyes.

"Papa," She clenched her fists tightly, feeling anger bubble up inside of her. Anger at Bardock for not protecting their father. Anger at Goku for not protecting his son. Anger at Buu for taking out Vegeta and Gohan.

"PAPA!" She screamed, feeling her ki flare up immensely. Her hair stood up high, thanks to her long hair. Her aura glowed gold as her hair turned blonde and her eyes teal with anger.

She panted harshly when it all died down; _so that's…what a super saiyan is._ Her eyes narrowed into slits; _just watch Majin Buu, I don't care if I die. I sure as hell am taking you with me._


	23. Doubts and Disappointment

**Chapter 23**

Bardock's eyelids fluttered open heavily. He croaked, sending a tingle down his dry throat. "Oh, Bardock," Mr. Popo came running in, giving him a glass of water.

Bardock drank from the glass greedily before clearing his throat, "What happened? Where is everybody?" He stood from the bed he was laying on, his legs unsteady as they touched the floor. He checked himself over, "Oh, I'm healed, and my clothes are fine."

"Yes. Master Dende healed you when Goku brought you and the others here," Mr. Popo answered, ushering him out.

Bardock raised his eyebrow questioningly, "The others? Wait…the others!" He ran out, running straight into his grandfather. "Grandpa, you're okay." He smiled in relief.

Goku smiled slightly, "Yeah, the fight with Vegeta took a lot out of me, but once I regained consciousness I came to the lookout and Dende healed me."

Bardock's face darkened at the mention of the other full blooded saiyan, "Vegeta, he…?"

Goku nodded, his expression just as serious, "Yes. Majin Buu got to him."

"Did you find Papa?"

Goku shook his head, "No. Majin Buu got to him as well."

Bardock swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to control the tears forming in his eyes, "What are we going to do now?"

"Goku says we should teach the boys how to fuse," Piccolo answered.

Bardock blinked in surprise, "What? You're gonna let them go out there and fight Buu?"

Goku frowned, "They're our only hope."

"No," Bardock clenched his jaw, "You didn't fight Buu, Grandpa. You don't know what he's capable of. No matter how strong Trunks and Goten become when they fuse, they will most certainly not win against Buu."

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you, Grandpa."

The doors next to them burst open with the boys in their super saiyan forms, attacking Mr. Popo. Luckily, Mr. Popo was able to block all of their attacks until Goten sent a kick to his stomach, sending him to the floor.

"Yeah, good work," Trunks smirked as they stared at the fallen Mr. Popo.

"You two," Goku called sternly, "Stay right there."

The two boys turned stiffly to the smirking Goku. Goten smiled happily, "It's Dad."

"Oh, boy," Trunks mumbled.

Mr. Popo sat up, "Those boys certainly have a lot of energy, Goku."

Goku smiled smugly at Bardock who only glared at him heatedly, "Well, I guess I'll have to make them work it off, won't I?"

Mr. Popo nodded, "By teaching them the fusion technique."

The boy furrowed their brows confusedly. Bardock only rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He walked away to the exit.

He smiled widely when he saw a familiar face, "Pan," He ran up to her.

Pan smiled slightly at her brother. He noticed how exhausted she looked, "Are you alright, Pan?" He put his hand on her arm, trying to comfort her.

Pan shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut, "I'm not alright. This day was not supposed to go like this."

Bardock dropped his eyes sadly, "I know."

"Papa's dead, Vegeta's dead, Grandma's unconscious, that stupid Babidi and Majin Buu want Uncle Goten, Trunks and Piccolo, and going super saiyan is not what it's cracked up to be," Pan wiped the tears on her face.

Bardock gazed at her, startled, "What?" Other than the news of the recent deaths, the rest was new to him.

Pan sniffled, shaking her head, "Grandpa told us about what happened. And Babidi has been getting in our minds, showing us what's happening. Buu's killed over thousands of people." She glared at him harshly, "Where were you, Mr. I'm the strongest person in the universe? Why didn't you save Papa or Vegeta?"

Bardock clenched his fists as he watched his sister's jaw quiver, "You think that I'm not feeling guilty? I couldn't save Vegeta, but whatever he did, he did because he thought it was right. I couldn't get to Papa. Buu is too strong for any of us. I was too cocky, I'll admit to that but only because I was so angry for what had happened."

Pan shook her head, her tears spilling quickly, "I just can't believe it." She whimpered, covering her face.

Bardock wrapped his arms around her, "Hey, everything will be okay. We'll find a way to beat Buu, and then we'll bring Papa and Vegeta back." He smiled when Pan nodded slightly, "So what's this I hear about you being a super saiyan?"

Pan snorted lightly, "I don't get why everyone wanted it so badly. It was great having all that power though."

"It is great," Bardock mumbled, "Until you realize why you turned in the first place."

Pan sighed shakily, her breath hitching as she contemplated her next words, "Mama knows about us."

Bardock blinked confusedly before his eyes widened in shock, "What? Pan, what did you do?"

Pan smirked at her brother, "Oh, I didn't do it. You did."

"What?"

"While you were unconscious, you called her Mama. You held onto her like a child would, and she only had a few more pieces to put together," Pan retorted, "Besides, don't think I don't know that you practically told Papa as well. Don't try and blame me."

Bardock blushed embarrassedly, "Well, I wanted to reassure him. The thing with Mama isn't really my fault; I was way out of it." He sighed heavily, "Here's hoping they don't screw it up."

Pan nodded in agreement, "That's for sure." She glanced at her brother questioningly, "I heard you were against Grandpa teaching Trunks and Uncle Goten the fusion technique."

Bardock rubbed his neck, gazing at the floor, "He doesn't know what we're up against. He's putting too much faith into their fusion. No matter how strong they become, Buu will most definitely beat them."

Pan furrowed her brow, frowning at him, "Don't you think you're being a little mean right now? Maybe you could use more faith in them."

Bardock narrowed his eyes, "Trust me, if I was as ignorant as Grandpa in this situation, I would put my total faith in Trunks and Uncle Goten, but I know what we're up against. He will destroy them. They're boys less than ten years old and giving them that much power is not going to help them."

"You were less than ten years old when you first became a super saiyan," Pan remarked, "You had a lot of power and yet you were fine with it. You took that power and saved us from the androids."

Bardock growled, "You really think that they're going to do that? Pan, this is their first time going against something that could very well kill them. When I went against the androids, I had years to mature, unlike them."

Pan sighed, shaking her head, "I know what you're saying, and some part of me agrees with you, but I just want that Buu monster dead, and if they can do it, I'll put all of my faith in them."

"Don't be sad when you're disappointed."

"I won't be. I mean, after your stunt I don't think they can disappoint me even more than that."

Bardock watched Pan walk away with a forlorn expression.


	24. Silver Saiyan

**Chapter 24**

"The fusion technique is kind of like a dance," Goku said, "You have to perform a specific series of movements and your timing has to be right on. It's not that difficult to learn but it does take a lot of practice, so if you're ready we'll begin."

The boys stood there unmoving. Goku frowned, "Come on guys, what's wrong?"

"You know," Trunks mumbled, "I don't think this fusion stuff is as great as you say."

Bardock snorted amusedly while Goku smiled easily, "Why don't you just give it a shot?"

"Okay, but it sounds kinda stupid if you ask me," Trunks rolled his eyes before dropping his gaze, "I mean, it's not like we're gonna beat Majin Buu by dancing on him."

"That's enough, Trunks," Goku said sternly, "Now both of you go super saiyan."

"Fine, whatever," Trunks murmured, glancing at Goten.

Goten nodded and they both powered up to super saiyan. "Okay, now we're getting somewhere," Goku smiled, "Next step, raise your ki levels as high as they can go."

Trunks chuckled mischievously, "Well, he asked for it, right?"

Goten's smile was just as mischievous, "Yeah."

They both gave a shout, powering up. Bardock glanced around in surprise when the lookout began to quake slightly. The wind picked back up when they stopped. "Amazing," Piccolo whispered in awe, "And at their age."

"Good," Goku nodded, "Now raise it to your maximum."

The boys looked at him in surprise, "We did."

"Oh," Goku said, "Well, in that case. Trunks, your ki is a little too high." Trunks laughed triumphantly at Goten. "If you want the fusion to work, both of your power levels must be exactly the same. Trunks, take yours down a bit to match Goten's."

"Right, take it down a bit," Trunks nodded, "Something like this?" His power level dropped a bit drastically.

"No, that's too low," Goku shook his head, "A little bit more."

Trunks slowly raised his power level until Goku made him stop, "There, that's perfect. Remember how that feels. That's exactly where you guys want to be. Great, now back to normal."

The boys dropped back down to their base forms. Trunks wiped the sweat forming on his forehead, "That's pretty tough, but why do I have to do all the work? Why can't Goten raise his level to match mine?"

Goten gazed at him sadly, "I'm sorry, I couldn't."

"It's okay, son," Goku reassured the pouting boy, "Trunks is older than you. It's only natural that he's a little bit stronger too."

Bardock smiled slightly; _Vegeta would be proud._

"Excuse me, Goku," Bulma's voice cut through the room like a knife, "I don't want you doing anything that's going to hurt my son."

Krillin ran in, blocking her from walking in further, "Bulma, no wait."

Bulma raised her fist at the short man, "Let me through."

Krillin put his hand on her fist, lowering it, "You can't disturb their training."

"I certainly can," Bulma ripped her hand away sharply, stalking up to the others once more.

"You can't go," Krillin protested.

"I am going."

"You can't!"

"I am!"

"Sorry about this, Bulma." He grabbed her around the waist, forcefully taking her out of the room.

Trunks covered his face embarrassedly, "Oh, Mom."

"Krillin, you put me down! I have every right to be in here! Let go!" The door closing muffled her yelling.

Goten nodded firmly, "I wanna try it again. How about you, Trunks?"

"I'm ready," Trunks said determinedly.

Goku put his fists on his hips, "Alright, this time I want you to power up as much as you can without going super saiyan. It'll be easier to concentrate on learning when you're not under so much physical strain."

"_Attention, earthlings, attention."_ Babidi's voice penetrated the minds of everyone on the lookout, _"So sorry to bother you once again, but I recently acquired some information I couldn't wait to pass along."_

Everyone shut their eyes tightly; the image of Buu flying in the back of Babidi showed up right behind their eyelids. _"You know, Trunks, I am very eager to meet you. If I can't get you to come to me then I'll just have to come to where you live. It's a place called Capsule Corporation. It's located in West City. I hope that you're there to see me when I arrive because if you're not, your friends and family will have to pay the price."_

Trunks clenched his fists in restrained anger once Babidi's message ended, "Darn, somebody told that creep where I live. I can't let him get there; my grandma and grandpa are still at home."

"Are you going?" Goten asked tentatively.

Bulma ran in the room, "I just heard everything. My mother and father are going to be killed."

"Don't worry about it," Goku said nonchalantly, "We could just bring them back with the dragonballs."

"And everyone else in the city?" Bulma asked angrily, "What about them?"

"We can bring everyone else back too," Goku replied, hoping to calm her down.

Bardock walked up to his grandfather, "You're really gonna wait four months to bring everyone back, Grandpa? Trust me when I say that I know what it's like to go without loved ones."

"Right," Goku laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, "I've got an idea." He got down to his knees, "I bet that if we ask really nice, Shenron will come early."

Bardock facepalmed. "Do you think that would work?" Piccolo asked a bit incredulously.

Goku shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," Piccolo rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Listen," Bulma said sternly, "If we let Majin Buu get to West City and destroy it then he'll destroy the dragon radar, Goku."

Goku, Piccolo and Bardock blinked in shock. Goku crossed his arms, his expression turning serious, "Yeah that does pose a problem." He pondered for a second before turning to the lavender haired boy, "Trunks, listen up. I need you to go to Capsule Corp and bring back the radar."

Trunks stared at him in surprise, "While you do that, I'll get in front of Babidi and Majin Buu and try to slow them down."

Bardock shook his head, "No, Grandpa. I think I'll take it from here."

Goku furrowed his brow conflictingly, "Are you sure, Bardock? You know what this is asking for, right?"

Bardock nodded, "Yes, and trust me, it's better if you stay here as long as you can. Besides, if you even think about underestimating them, they will end you. And," He clenched his fist with a smile, "I want to try out my new form."

Goku blinked in surprise while Bardock turned to Trunks, "Go on, Trunks before they get ahead of you."

Trunks nodded determinedly. "Trunks," Bulma walked up to him, "You gotta promise, you come right back here if things get to dangerous for you."

"I promise," Trunks nodded once more.

"You fly fast," Goten grinned, "And get back here safe."

"You got it," Trunks grinned back. He ran to the edge of the lookout, turning into a super saiyan and flying off.

Bardock walked to the worried mother, "Don't worry, Bulma. Trunks will be fine. He's the kind of person who's always in control of the situation."

Bulma smiled slightly, "I know."

Bardock smiled, "I mean it. I grew up with him and I know that Vegeta isn't the only one he takes after."

Bulma's smile widened, "Thank you."

Bardock nodded, walking towards the edge of the lookout. Before he could put two fingers to his forehead to use instant transmission, Goku stopped him. He blinked up at the man, "What is it, Grandpa?"

"I know you want to go because you know that in the form you're going to take, you'll be able to almost kill Majin Buu," Goku said lowly, "But I'm going to have to ask you to not kill him, or damage him beyond repair."

"What?" Bardock demanded angrily, glaring.

Goku was unfazed, "I'm letting you go because if I didn't, you'd still go. I beg you, Bardock, please don't kill him. Leave that up to Goten and Trunks."

"He killed Vegeta and Papa," Bardock hissed, "He doesn't have a right to live. Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do. If I let him live, who knows who else he's going to kill."

"Please, Bardock," Goku pleaded.

Bardock glanced away from him, putting two fingers to his forehead and disappearing. Goku closed his eyes, sighing. "Was that Bardock who left?" He snapped his eyes open, turning to Pan.

…

Bardock appeared before Buu, causing the pink villain to stop abruptly in front of him. The half saiyan sneered, "So we meet again, Buu."

"What happened?" Babidi slurred, his mind jostled, "Why did you stop?" He choked in shock when he set his eyes on the saiyan, "You're alive."

Bardock smirked, gesturing to his halo, "As alive as a dead man can be."

Babidi smirked back gleefully, "I thought Buu had disposed of you, but I guess I was wrong. The others though, they are dead."

Bardock clenched his jaw tightly, "I underestimated you the first time. I won't make that mistake again."

Buu laughed loudly before coughing into his fist. "So, why did you come?" Babidi asked, "Did you come to tell us how powerful we are? Or did you come to join us? Maybe you came to tell me where the two brats are?"

"Never," Bardock growled, "You'll have to destroy my body first. One of those brats is my uncle and the other is a close friend. If you want to get them, you'll have to go through me. Like I said, I won't make the same mistake again. I only came here to give you a warning. Trust me, if I had it my way, I'd kill you myself."

"A warning?" Babidi raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "You came to warn us? That's funny. As I remember, Buu easily fought you the first time. I'd love to see that happen again." He laughed maniacally, "This is something I think the entire planet should hear and see. They missed it the first time."

"I want you to listen very carefully," Bardock snarled, "The three people you're looking for will appear soon enough. Apparently," He added under his breath. He raised his voice once more, "If I were you, I wouldn't touch another thing until they get here."

"Why should we stop?" Babidi asked mockingly, "Are they planning something special for us?"

"Yes," Bardock set his features hard, "And when they finish their training, they'll destroy you." He tried to put some conviction into his words, but they sounded hollow on his tongue.

Babidi giggled with Buu laughing with him, "They can train all day," He managed behind his laughs, "They'll never be stronger than the two of us."

Bardock smirked, clenching his fists. Babidi sobered a bit, "I don't think we'll wait for that. Tell them to show up now, or we'll continue eliminating people on this planet and tell we'll stop when we find Capsule Corporation." He laughed once more.

"Oh well," Bardock sighed in feign exasperation, "I guess it was worth a shot." He glared at the two determinedly, "You're still going to have to go through me if you want to get to Capsule Corp."

Babidi cackled, "That's a good one. Buu, take care of him like you did before. I suppose he really does want his body obliterated." His giggles ceased when Buu only stood there, "What's wrong?"

Buu covered his mouth, giggling into his hands. He floating up to Babidi, burping and blowing it into the wizard's face. Babidi growled, "You fool, you're aiming that stuff the wrong way. Turn around and aim at him."

Buu turned to Bardock confusedly. "Show him what you're made of," Babidi said angrily, "Do it!"

"Okay," Buu scratched his head, "I do it." He waved his arms frantically, much to Babidi's exasperation.

"I don't get it, Buu," Bardock said, "You're much stronger than Babidi, why do you let him boss you around?"

"Don't listen to him," Babidi hissed, "You better keep your trap shut if you know what's good for you. I resurrected Majin Buu, so he belongs to me. Of course he's going to do what I say."

Buu glared at the wizard from the corner of his eye, growling. "Do you want to go back inside your ball for another million years?" Babidi snapped.

"Buu no go back in ball. You go bye bye, he gonna make you dead," Buu said. He then clapped with a smile, "No worry. Buu make you safe. Me no like this guy more than you." Babidi sighed in relief.

Bardock frowned, "I guess there are just some people you can't have an intelligent conversation with."

Buu growled indignantly while Babidi floated away, seemingly talking to himself. Bardock powered up to super saiyan 2. Babidi laughed, "You really think that will work for a second time?"

Bardock smirked, "I guess being super saiyan 2 isn't much of a challenge for you. I guess I'll just have to take it up to the next level."

"We don't have time for your tricks," Babidi grumbled, "Buu, do something nasty to him. We have people waiting for us in West City."

Bardock frowned, furrowing his brow confusedly when he felt Trunks' ki stand still in the air; _what's he doing? He has to hurry. If Grandpa really wants me to not kill him, I'll have to try not to go beyond the second level._

He clenched his jaw, "What are you doing? Stop goofing around and get the radar!" He shouted, knowing Trunks was watching. He then felt Trunks' ki flare and speed off.

"What? Radar?" Babidi asked confusedly, gazing around, "Did I just miss something here? Who in the world are you talking to and what is this radar nonsense?"

"Don't worry," Bardock smirked, "It's not your problem. I am."

Babidi chuckled, "Perhaps you're so terrified you've begun to hallucinate. Is that it?"

"Perhaps," Bardock mumbled in response. _I still need to buy more time. I guess the next level is inevitable._ He dropped down to his base form.

"Why you go down?" Buu whined, "You no play?"

"We'll get to that, don't worry," Bardock said, "First, I'd like to give you a lesson on super saiyans and why you shouldn't underestimate them. Let's start with the basics."

"Super…saiyajins?" Buu murmured confusedly.

"Don't bother with it," Babidi said, "I've never asked you to explain anything."

"You're going to love this, trust me," Bardock replied, "What you're seeing now is my normal state."

He powered up to super saiyan, "This is a super saiyan." He powered up to super saiyan 2, "This is what is known as a super saiyan who has ascended past a super saiyan. I like to call this a super saiyan 2."

Buu nodded eagerly while Babidi rolled his eyes in boredom, "What a useless transformation. You've changed your hair, so what?"

Bardock chuckled, "Just wait. Now, this form I'm about to take on isn't a part of any of the super saiyan forms, but it's stronger than any of them. This," He began to power up, the veins in his neck and forehead bulging from his strain, "Is when I go beyond a super saiyan."

He shouted loudly, trying to push past the barrier that was holding him down. The earth began to shake violently. The ocean's waves came in enormous sizes, power lines cut out, and the wind blew drastically.

He screamed as his muscles began to expand and his ki erupted everywhere. It wrapped around him like a heated blanket, burning him from the inside out. His tail ripped out from his clothes, whipping swiftly as the fur darkened.

He continued screaming as his aura turned silver, his eyes turned gold and his hair turned silver as well. His screams died down, as did the rest of the causes his ki put to earth. Gold bolts burst around his aura as he floated.

Babidi and Buu stared at him in shock and awe. "I'm sorry that took so much longer than the others," Bardock said hoarsely, "I haven't tried this one out as many times. This is what I call a silver saiyan."

"Buu not scared," Buu pointed at him with a wide grin.

"This silver…whatever you said is ridiculous," Babidi sneered, "Majin Buu, I think our friend's in need of a repeat of what happened before."

"I'm ready," Bardock rasped, "Come at me."

Babidi cackled excitedly, "We will. You and everyone else once Buu pounds you into oblivion."

"Pow pow!" Buu exclaimed.

Bardock narrowed his eyes; _Trunks better hurry._

Babidi glared at him, "Do it. Take him down!"

Buu moved slightly but Bardock was faster, appearing behind him and kicking him in the face. Buu went flying away. Bardock appeared behind him once more, kicking him in the air. He followed him, grabbing his antenna, and spinning him around. He brought Buu back to him and punched him continuously, using him as a punching bag.

He then let go of Buu, sending him through the sky. He sent a ki blast at him, damaging the pink being more than he was able to expect.

"NO!" Babidi screeched in disbelief.

Buu came right back at him looking worse for wear. Bardock put his hands to his forehead, "Masenko Ha!" He shot the yellow blast at Buu, stopping him in his tracks.

Once the blast died down, Buu looked better than before much to Bardock's dismay. Buu giggled happily, sending dozens of ki blasts at the half saiyan. Bardock deflected all of them causing Buu to grin devilishly.

"I've had enough of you showing off, Buu," Babidi hissed, "Finish him already."

Buu nodded, putting his fist out. His arm stretched out, striking Bardock in the face. To Buu's amazement, Bardock floated there unscathed. The villain laughed childishly.

They both charged at each other, matching each other's punches and kicks. They both fired a ki blast at the same time, meeting in the middle. The blast expanded widely before dissipating when they flew away from each other.

"Buu have fun playing with you," Buu grinned, "You strong."

"Good to know," Bardock said lowly with a smirk.

"Hey," Babidi called out angrily, "Punch him. Don't just float there like a balloon. Do you want me to seal you up again?"

Buu growled, his brow scrunching unpleasantly, "Quiet!"

"What?" Babidi snarled, "You insolent, portly buffoon. How dare you talk to me that way. I am your master and I am ordering you to turn that boy into dust!"

Bardock could feel his energy slowly depleting; _what's taking Trunks so long?_ He grunted, "Hey Trunks, you really need to get a move on."

Babidi glanced at him surprise, "What was that? Ah, I see. You've been in contact with Trunks all along. How delightful." He laughed happily, "Buu, how would you like to torture our friend here until he tells us where that little brat is hiding?"

Buu grinned maniacally, laughing. Bardock frowned; _damn it, and to think I could kill him right now._ He disappeared and reappeared above Buu, kicking him in the face. He continued kicking him all over his body then changing to punching.

Babidi watched in shock as Bardock threw many punches at the defenseless Buu, "Buu, you're supposed to be winning."

Buu inhaled deeply, charging at the half saiyan. He started to attack him only to have Bardock match all of his moves.

Bardock soon got the upper hand again, attacking Buu mercilessly. He threw a hard kick to Buu's stomach only to have his leg get sucked into the pink being's belly. He tried not to panic as he did last time. He didn't last very long as Buu started expanding, taking in more of his leg.

"Oh," Babidi laughed gleefully, "Yes, you have him!"

Bardock began to struggle as his body fell into the stomach deeper. He began to power up immensely, erupting from Buu's belly. Buu's body flattened body swayed in the air. He then sucked air into himself, getting into his rightful size.

Bardock punched Buu hard in the face and kicked him away. Buu flew back, throwing small, powerful ki blasts at him. Bardock retaliated by deflecting them all and throwing a bigger ki blast at Buu.

Buu caught the ki, squeezing it until in dispersed in his hands. They charged at each other once more, matching each other's moves. "Wonderful, Buu," Babidi commented, "That's great."

Buu smiled widely at his master only to have Bardock punch him roughly in the face. Babidi facepalmed, "What a fool."

Bardock exhaled deeply; _what's taking Trunks so long? My ki's draining and I'm having a really hard time not killing this thing. He just keeps coming back for more. It's starting to piss me off. I'm trying, Grandpa, but if Trunks doesn't hurry up, I might have to kill him._

Buu charged at him, only to have him disappear and reappear farther than before. He sped at him again only to have Bardock repeat the same process. Buu began to get angry, charging at Bardock's form. Bardock only repeated the same process over and over, leading him away from the city.

When Buu charged at him once again, he kicked him straight in the face. Buu got even angrier, flailing his arms. He disappeared much to Bardock's surprise before reappearing in front of him, head butting him.

Bardock came right back at him, attacking him as much as he could. He could feel his ki depleting as his attacks did nothing to Buu. Buu blew him away with a ki blast.

Bardock weakly let the blast take him away before powering up causing the blast to dissipate. Buu danced in front of him childishly causing him to smile involuntarily. He set his face back to the stoic expression he had when Buu stopped dancing, "Want to play more!"

Buu charged at him, stretching his arms out to attack the half saiyan. Bardock dodged both attacks quickly before kicking him in the face.

Buu caught him with his long arms, holding him still. He charged at him, shortening his arms as he head butted him once more.

Bardock flew back before righting himself. He cupped his hands to the side, "Kamehameha!" The blast went straight through Buu's stomach.

"Not my Buu," Babidi whimpered in disbelief, "My precious Buu."

Buu lifted his head, grinning wickedly. Bardock growled slightly as he watched Buu's stomach form back together. Babidi laughed maniacally, "Do you see now? Majin Buu is unstoppable!"

Bardock sneered as Buu cupped his hands to his side. His eyes widened in disbelief, "Not a kamehameha."

The pink blast shot at him. He volleyed it back to Buu. Buu smiled, volleying it to Babidi who dodged it quickly. The air whipped around him forcefully from the explosion. The earth began to quake under him.

Babidi tried to straighten himself from the harsh wind, "Buu, you bulbous moron! Are you trying to kill me along with the rest of this planet?"

Buu glared at him from the corner of his eye. Babidi laughed, "As for you, Mr. Would be super hero, you've done a great job protecting this city so far. Do you have any idea of how much you just destroyed?"

"Buu," Bardock panted lightly, "I gotta hand it to you, you're fighting skills go beyond anyone's."

"Thank you," Buu smiled, bring out a long, false nose.

Bardock blinked when he felt Trunks' ki flare and speed off from Capsule Corp. _Finally_, he sighed, dropping back to his base form.

They blinked at him in surprise. "Hey," Buu protested, "Why you go back to normal? You and me not fight no more? Buu have fun."

Bardock smiled slightly, "I had fun too, but I have someplace to be and I don't enough time to fight with you right now. Trust me, I will come back to fight you, but I have to go now."

Babidi laughed, "Not likely. We've been over this. We'll decide when you leave. Majin Buu, don't listen to a word he says. Get over there and crush him."

Buu laughed, dancing around. "All you have to do is brush this pest away then you can level out West City," Babidi growled, "That should be enough to bring out those rats we're looking for."

"Hold it, Babidi," Bardock glared at the wizard, "Those three rats have names. Goten, Piccolo and Trunks. They'll be ready to fight you, don't worry. There's no need for you to destroy West City or kill anyone else. They want to fight you. I'm asking, have some patience and they'll come to you."

Buu pondered on this for a moment before smiling, "Are they really strong?"

"Unbelievably," Bardock couldn't believe his own words.

Babidi laughed, "Like it really matters. Even if we gave them two years, it wouldn't make a difference. They will never be strong enough to beat the two of us."

"For starters, they're only going to be fighting Buu. You're nothing without Buu, Babidi," Bardock smirked, "Oh and Buu, I think you're much too gifted of a fighter to be controlled, much less by a coward like Babidi."

Babidi snarled, throwing him the finger, "Shove it."

Bardock chuckled, "See ya." He put two fingers to his forehead, disappearing.

…

He appeared back on the lookout not long after. Pan smiled at him, "Bardock, you're alright."

Piccolo walked up to him, "How are you feeling? That was some ki you let out."

Bardock smiled, feeling a bead of sweat rolling down the back of his neck, "Fine. I'm fine."

"Trunks found the dragon radar and is on his way back," Bulma said with a relieved smile, "So we've avoided one catastrophe, I guess."

"Yeah, I know," Bardock nodded, trying to hold in his exhaustion.

"Now, even if Majin Buu does destroy West City, we'll be able to undo all of his damage. Not only that, we'll be able to wish back all the innocent people Buu and Babidi killed today, every single one of them." Goku patted Bardock lightly on the back, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Grandpa," Bardock smiled weakly.


	25. Bardock's Time is Up

**Chapter 25**

"Goku," Piccolo walked up to the worried man, "What is it you're sensing?"

"It's Majin Buu," Goku answered shakily, "It's-he's killed Babidi."

Everyone blinked in shock. "Well," Piccolo grunted, "This is a surprising turn of events."

Bardock licked his lips, feeling the perspiration, "I had a feeling that he might. They didn't really seem to get along. I guess I pushed his hand a little more than expected."

"So, what happens now?" Piccolo asked, "Majin Buu has no one telling him what to do anymore. There's no denying that Babidi was the brains of that particular operation."

Bulma smiled in relief, "Maybe things will turn out happy after all, guys."

Krillin nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

"I'm not so sure," Goku furrowed his brow conflictingly, "The only thing we can do now is hope."

Pan frowned, turning to her brother, "What do you think, Bardock?"

Bardock swallowed thickly, blinking hard to keep his eyes open, "I-I don't know. Someone has to stop him. I'll go." He stood up, taking a few steps before his body pitched forward.

Goku caught him worriedly, "Hey, take it easy, Bardock. You drained a lot of ki back there; I don't think you need to worry about Buu for right now."

Bardock panted heavily, gripping his grandfather's arms, "I have to. If he kills more people, it'll be my fault."

"It's okay, Bardock," Goku reassured, righting his grandson, "Just take a rest. We'll deal with anything that happens with Buu."

An explosion was let off somewhere on the ground, lighting up the sky. "That whole city," Krillin choked in shock as he peered over the edge of the lookout.

"He's even worse without Babidi," Piccolo gritted his teeth.

Goku hummed, "I guess it's just in his nature to cause destruction. It's probably he's ever known to do."

"No," Piccolo hissed, "Don't go making excuses for him. There's no reason to demolish planets, regardless of personality defects."

"Don't worry," Goku said, "I'm fairly certain we can keep him from wiping out the entire planet."

"Buu seemed pretty eager when I told him that stronger fighters than me were going to fight him," Bardock commented, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"So," Goku smiled slightly, "That buys us some time, but I can't help feeling bad for all those innocent people who stand in his way."

"But we can bring everything back to normal with the dragonballs, right?" Krillin asked a bit uncertainly.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't help us if the boys aren't ready to fuse and to fight Majin Buu in these next few days," Piccolo retorted, "That should be our priority."

"I really do hope that the boys are as strong as you say they're going to be," Bardock said, inhaling deeply, "Our time here may be running out, Grandpa, but my time is coming to an end." He swallowed, "I have less than an hour."

"What?" Pan asked in shock, shaking her head in denial, "No, you have to have more than that. It hasn't even been 24 hours yet."

Bardock plucked at his red head band, "I wish I was lying, Pan, but silver saiyan is only a form that should be used in the other world. It drained my ki which is making me very tired."

"Just take a nap," Pan insisted, her eyes welling up with tears, "Everything will be fine. You always take a nap after a big fight. After that, Dende will heal you."

Bardock chuckled exhaustedly with half lidded eyes, "It won't help. I'll have to return to the other world."

Pan blinked back her tears. The one day where she had all of her family and it had to be the day everything went to crap.

"Tick tock, tick tock," Baba's voice sounded as she floated onto the lookout, "Bardock, at the tone, your time on earth will be 30 minutes."

"Is that all I've got?" Bardock asked in disbelief.

"At the tone, Bardock," Baba drawled, "Beeep."

Bardock sighed heavily, sitting down at the edge of the lookout. Goku took Goten to the center of the lookout, starting a spar with his youngest son.

"Bardock, I want to ask you something," Pan sat next to him.

"Yeah?" Bardock replied, trying to stop his eyes from drooping.

"When you went silver saiyan, could you have killed Majin Buu?"

Bardock inhaled shakily, "Yeah, I could've. I was planning on it, that's why I went instead of Grandpa."

"Why didn't you?" Pan asked, her hands clenching on her legs.

Bardock shook his head, "Grandpa said not to. He said it wasn't my place and that I should leave it up to Goten and Trunks."

"He's going to wager the world's future- hell, the universe's future on the shoulders of kids?" Pan asked incredulously, her anger rising up.

Bardock put his hands up defense, "Hey, don't get angry with me. I was all for killing Buu by myself, but he's so dead set on having Goten and Trunks do it."

Pan huffed angrily, shaking her head. She sighed deeply, "When you go back, can you give Papa my regards?"

Bardock's features softened, "I will. I'm sure he misses you and Mama."

Pan smiled softly, "Mama refuses to believe Papa's dead. She says she has a feeling in her heart."

"I believe her," Bardock smiled back, "That's how strong their love is."

Trunks suddenly flew up in front of them, landing on the lookout. Bardock laughed in relief, "Finally."

"Hey, Trunks is here!" Krillin announced as everyone ran to the boy.

"It's good to see my little Trunks," Bulma smiled at him, "You must be tired."

"Mom," Trunks whined, "I'm fine."

"Of course you are, dear," Bulma teased lightly, "You're so grown up."

Trunks turned to Bardock, thrusting the radar at him, "Here it is, sir. Confirm, is this your dragon radar?"

Bardock's stomach tingled at the familiar words. When he was younger, he and Trunks would always play soldier. Trunks had him looking for things, and when he found them he would report back to him just like Trunks did now.

He grinned tiredly, taking the radar from the boy's hands, "Confirmed. Good job, soldier. Mission accomplished. At ease."

Trunks laughed, "Thank you, sir."

Bardock handed it to the beaming Bulma, "Now, thanks to Trunks, we can use the dragon radar to find the dragonballs and wish everything back to normal." She held the radar close to her.

Trunks' eyes lit up, "When do we get to train for the fusion? You guys didn't start without me, did you?"

"Of course we didn't," Goku smiled reassuringly, "It takes two to fuse." He put his hands on his hips firmly, "Alright, let's go train. We're gonna need all the time we can get."

"Sir, yes sir," The boys walked to their training area.

Goku blinked in surprise, "Wow, what do you think got into them?"

Piccolo chuckled, "I guess you can teach kids new tricks."

Bardock watched later as the boys raised their ki levels to their highest, sparks flying everywhere. Goku smiled when they went back to normal, "Great, your kis are perfectly matched. Keep practicing; otherwise you'll slip out of sync with each other."

"Hey, Bardock, you don't look so good," Videl said concernedly.

Bardock panted lightly, "Why do you say that, Videl?"

Videl frowned, "Your hands are shaking."

Bardock looked down in surprise and sure enough, his hands were shaking something fierce. "I'm fine, Videl. Really."

Videl smiled slightly, patting the boy's hair, "Sorry, I guess I'm just a worry wart." Bardock reeled in the familiar sensation.

"Are you ready for the final step to fusion?" Goku questioned, "This last step is difficult and requires a lot of patience and some real discipline."

"We're ready!" The boys exclaimed.

"Once you've matched your kis precisely," Goku said, "You must strike a delicate series of poses together. If either one of you is even the slightest bit off, the fusion will fail. Now, I'm about to teach you the exact moves, so pay close attention, alright?"

"Yes!" Bardock snickered behind his hand as he remembered what the actual dance looked like.

"To get it started, the two of you will stand right next to each other then go like this," Goku brought up his arms, putting them in the same direction on the other side. "And make sure your arms are straight."

He then took tiny steps, swinging his arms to the other side, "Then you say fuu. You'll approach each other with outstretched arms, moving exactly 3 steps over and once you got that you say…"

He moved his arms to the other side once more, lifting up his knee, "Sion. Quarter turn, and watch the angle of your knee." He then leaned his body to one side, his arms outstretched, and his fingers pointing, "Ha! Now watch, point your fingers parallel and don't forget the angle of your legs. It's very important."

They all stared at him in incredulous disbelief. Bardock chuckled, whispering to his sister, "Your expression is the same as mine when I first saw this."

"This…might be a bit tough," Trunks murmured. Goten nodded in agreement.

"Listen boys," Goku said sternly, "You're going to have to face Majin Buu in two days, now that's pretty soon, so it's crucial you know how to fuse before then. Do you understand?"

"Yes!"

"Okay guys, I hope you were paying attention. You're going to have to do the same exact moves in perfect symmetry, alright?" Goku questioned, "Let's give it a try."

Both boys stared at him blankly. Goku furrowed his brow confusedly, "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't think Goten knows what symmetry is, sir," Trunks muttered.

Goku blinked in surprise before smiling, "Oh right. Well, it's…how should I put it?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "It's like-well, no…mirrors. No…oh, I've got it. Bardock and I could show you how it's done."

Bardock choked in surprise while Pan snickered behind her hand. The boy panted lightly, "Sorry, Grandpa. I'm a little tired and probably won't be on sync with you. How about Piccolo?"

Piccolo glared at the boy while Goku smiled, "Good idea."

Bardock sighed in relief when Goku nodded. Piccolo got into position, his green cheeks getting a tinge of red. "Now watch us very carefully," Goku said, "We only have time to demonstrate this once. Just follow me, Piccolo and do what I do, like a mirror opposite."

"Fuusion ha!" They executed the dance perfectly. Piccolo seemed to get even more embarrassed by the second, "That is symmetry."

"What the heck was that?" Krillin said incredulously, "Was that fusion or is this junior prom?"

"I don't know how I feel about that being our last hope of saving the world," Bulma commented.

"Now, are you two ready to give it a try?" Goku asked.

"Yes!" The boys nodded stiffly. They then clumsily tried out the dance much to Goku's disbelief.

"Oh brother," He sighed, scratching his head. He clapped, gaining their attention, "Alright, let's try it again from the top. Remember, symmetry."

"Well, Grandpa seems like he's becoming a good teacher," Bardock mumbled amusedly.

After a few times, the boys demonstrated the dance perfectly. Goku grinned, "Now that was much better than before. Just keep doing it like that."

Goku sighed after the boys tried it again, "That's still not right. You're breathing has to be absolutely in sync."

The boys started whispering to one another, slightly grating on Goku's patience, "Hey, attention!"

The boys straightened immediately, "Sir, yes sir."

"Start over again from the top guys," Goku instructed, "Remember this time to stay in time with the rhythm. Ready?" He started clapping.

The boys kept the rhythm before Trunks grunted, dropping from his position. Goku blinked in surprise, "What's the matter, Trunks?"

"I'm sorry," Trunks said, "But this fusion technique's lame."

"What?" Goku was taken aback, "You think it's lame?" He laughed, "Kids today. Fusion is anything but lame. The men who taught this to me and Bardock were some of the strongest in the universe, thanks to fusion."

"Okay," Trunks mumbled before his face lit up excitedly, "But first, can we see the silver saiyan?" Goku and Bardock blinked in shock. "Those people may be powerful but they're no silver saiyan."

"Can you do it too, Dad?" Goten asked, matching Trunks' excitement.

Goku laughed nervously, "No, that's just Bardock's specialty."

"Instead of wasting our time with this whole fusion thing, wouldn't me and Goten be better off if we went silver saiyan?" Trunks questioned.

Goten nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, I'm sure we can beat Majin Buu then."

Bardock stood up from his seat, walking up to them, "Slow down, guys. Becoming a silver saiyan requires a lot of time and training. We don't have time for either. You guys go super saiyan at a young age, which in itself is impressive, but you don't have enough power to bring yourself anywhere near the next level of super saiyan. Right now, boys, fusion is your only hope."

The boys' faces fell, looking crestfallen. Goku smiled sympathetically, "Aw, they look so sad. Maybe you can just show them," He leaned down to his grandson, whispering behind his hand, "After all, your time is cutting short and the sooner you get to the other world, the sooner you can see Gohan."

Bardock nodded slightly. He turned, smiling widely at the boys, "Alright, I'll become a silver saiyan for you guys." The boys cheered. "But you have to promise me that you'll listen to Grandpa afterwards?"

The boys nodded vigorously. Pan clenched her fists, stalking up to her brother, "Be smart, Bardock. You'll lose what little time you have left on earth."

Bardock smiled up to her, sadness around the otherwise happy face, "I'm already out of time, Pan."

He turned to the boys once more, "Trunks, Uncle Goten, watch closely." The boys nodded. He inhaled deeply, powering up to super saiyan, "First, turn super saiyan."

The boys nodded, concentrating intensely on the other half saiyan. Bardock grunted a bit, the little ki he had left making it harder to power up. He turned super saiyan 2, "Then you go one step beyond that to a super saiyan 2."

The boys nodded again, their eyes becoming wide with shock and anticipation. "Then," He grunted, powering up to his maximum, "The ki that comes from this has to come deep from within you. It may hurt a bit because the power is intense."

He screamed, the wind picking up on the lookout, throwing Goten and Trunks away. They grabbed onto poles, holding themselves in the room.

When the wind died down, Bardock stood there. His silver hair flowing in the wind, his gold eyes hard and angry, "Once you find that, you become a silver saiyan."

"That's awesome," Trunks said in awe.

"Cool!" Goten exclaimed.

Bardock smirked before he pitched forward, falling to his knees. Pan ran up to him worriedly, "Bardock."

Bardock put his hand up, panting harshly as he fell from silver saiyan back to his base form, "Don't worry about me, I'm all right." He stood up unsteadily, his face pale, "Alright boys, back to work. You two promised me." The boys nodded in response.

"Bardock," Baba drawled causing Bardock to stiffen and turn to her. "Your time's up, Bardock."

"Now?" Bardock asked in disbelief.

"That little stunt you just pulled drained the last grains of sand through your hour glass," Baba answered.

Bardock sighed deeply, "Alright." He smiled at his grandfather, "I'll see you on the other side, Grandpa. Make sure the boys do their best."

Goku smiled a bit sadly, "Yeah, I'll see ya."

Bardock walked out, smiling at everyone, "Sorry everyone, my time's up. I have to get going now."

"Really, so soon?" Krillin asked, "I was just barely getting to know you, kid."

Bardock chuckled, "Yeah, sorry Krillin. I promise, if I do get to come back again, we'll hang out more."

Bulma huffed, "We would've been able to bring you back to life if it wasn't for Goku."

The half saiyan smiled widely at her, "And I thank you for finding the dragonballs for me. Not many people would've done that."

Bulma smiled back, ruffling the boy's hair, "Well, anything for Gohan's kids."

Chi-Chi then came running out, crushing him into a hug, "Oh, I'll miss you. I didn't get to spend that much time with you, but just know that I love you, sweetie."

Bardock hugged his grandmother back, feeling his eyes sting, "I love you too, Grandma. And don't worry, I'll say hi to Papa for you when I get to the other world." The mention of Gohan sent Chi-Chi into a new round of tears.

"You won't," Videl said abruptly.

He blinked at her in surprise, "What? What do you mean, Videl?"

She shook her head, "Gohan's not dead. I know he isn't. I can feel him beating in my heart."

Bardock's eyes shone happily as he smiled, "Your love for him is astounding." He walked up to her, gathering her into a small hug. The tears came back harder, "I'll miss you, Mama."

Videl sniffled, hugging him back. He pulled back, smiling before turning to his sister, "I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time together, Pan. But I swear, I will come back and we'll get to go back to our timeline."

Pan sobbed, hugging her brother tightly, "I'll miss you." Her breath hitched on her next words, "Tell Papa I say hi, okay? If you do see him."

He nodded, wiping his eyes, "I will."

Baba floated past him, frowning, "No more goodbyes, your time's up."

Bardock nodded slightly. The boys stepped forward timidly. He glanced at them, "What is it, guys?"

The blushed a bit, twiddling their thumbs and scuffing the floor shyly. Pan chuckled tearfully, wiping her eyes, "I think the boys want a hug from their hero."

Bardock blushed humbly; gathering the boys in his arms. He swallowed thickly when their tiny arms latched onto him. "Sorry, guys. I wish we could've had more fun together."

"Bardock, you can't put it off any longer," Baba grumbled.

Bardock nodded, "Right." He put the boys down. He put his hand on each of their heads, "You guys train extra hard, alright? Buu's not gonna be defeated if you aren't concentrating." They nodded. "I'm proud of you guys."

He floated up in the air with Baba, "Bye everybody!" They all waved back, saying their goodbyes one last time.

Pan smiled at her brother's disappearing form. _Come back soon, Bardock. I have a feeling things are going to get complicated._


	26. Gohan's Not Dead

**Chapter 26**

Bardock floated over the yellow clouds of the other world, feeling better now that his ki was fully restored. He glanced down in surprise when he noticed many ghosts on snake way. "No way," He mumbled, "There are millions of them."

He choked in shock, "That's a whole lot of dead folks, Baba."

"Yes," Baba drawled, "They're dying like flies."

Bardock yelped in pain when Baba stopped in front of him, his head smacking roughly against her crystal ball. "Oh, what the heck, Baba? I almost bit my tongue off, you know I like that thing. Why'd you stop?"

"I'm having second thoughts about this," She responded lowly. Bardock raised a questioning eyebrow, "I don't feel comfortable leaving Trunks and Goten to save the world alone."

Bardock nodded in agreement, crossing his arms, "I'm worried too. I don't think they'll be strong enough to take him on."

"Goku is a dreamer," Baba commented, "Alright, let's go."

They flew into the yellow cloud, landing at the check in station. "Hope you don't mind if I cut," Bardock grinned, landing on the roof.

Baba only laughed, "Goodbye." She floated away.

"Thanks for the day, Baba. Even though it turned out like this, I'm glad I was with my family. Goodbye," Bardock waved to her retreating form. He put two fingers to his forehead, appearing at the entrance of the check out station.

"Hey, it's you," The door man mumbled.

Bardock smiled, "Yep. I gotta go, bye." He ran off to the desk before the man opened his mouth. He spotted the giant pink man looking irritated at his book, "Hey, King Yemma!"

King Yemma blinked in surprise, looking down, "Oh, it's you, Bardock. Where is your grandfather?"

"He's still on earth. He's got a few more hours before he comes back," Bardock replied.

"Well, what brings you here?"

"Well, I wanna know if my Papa, Son Gohan, came here?"

"What?" King Yemma huffed agitatedly, "Do you know what you're asking of me?" Bardock winced when he slammed down a pile of books on his desk. "Look, these are just from today. Look the line, there are millions of them. They just keep coming."

"Yeah," Bardock mumbled, "Earth is getting a heck of a ride. If things don't go according to plan, I'm pretty sure the whole population will be here sooner or later."

"What?!" King Yemma exclaimed in shock, tipping over the books. Bardock gulped, jumping away from the falling tower. "The whole population? No."

"Well, King Yemma, my Papa, Gohan could've help to avoid that but no one knows if he's still on earth. That's why I need your help. Do you mind seeing if he's checked in yet, please?"

"Oh alright," King Yemma grunted, searching through his books, "Let's see, Son Gohan." He hummed, "What a mess. I don't see a Gohan. It's true that I've been working around the clock but I think I would remember if your father checked in."

Bardock blinked, "Really?" He smiled widely, "He's not dead? Awesome!" He did a little dance that he would be embarrassed of later.

"Oh, but a hard case came through a while ago. His name's Dabura. I think you know this guy," King Yemma said.

"Uh, yeah," Bardock scratched the back of his head.

"I knew it. He was a handful, I can tell you that," King Yemma said, recalling the encounter with the king of demons, "He was supposed to go below, but he would've enjoyed that. So I gave him my stamp of approval and admitted him up here."

Bardock laughed amusedly, "Nice going, King Yemma." He flew out, "Thanks again, see ya later!"

He flew through the clouds, his body feeling lighter than it had the entire day. His father was still alive. His father was alive. "YEAH!" He shouted excitedly, flipping through the clouds. He laughed happily, "Papa's alive. Mama was right. I knew it; their love withstands the test of time."

He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Wait, if he's alive, why haven't I been able to sense his ki?" He closed his eyes, stretching out his senses.

His eyes snapped open when he felt a familiar ki, "Papa," He furrowed his brow, "But why is it that I can sense him here? Supreme Kai must have a hand in this. I haven't seen him or Kibito since we got back." He put two fingers on his forehead, focusing on his father's ki.

He disappeared, reappearing on an unfamiliar planet. His reflexes kicked in quickly when he caught the sword that came down at his head suddenly.

Gohan blinked in surprise at the sudden stop. He smiled, "Bardock, what are you doing here?"

"Apparently trying not to die," Bardock glanced at the sword in his hand, "Swords, Papa? Isn't that more of Trunks' style?" He then stared at his father's clothes, "Whoa, nice threads, Papa."

Gohan blushed slightly, "Supreme Kai gave these to me."

Bardock grinned, "I guess he did survive." He glanced behind his father, "Kibito too. Hey guys."

Shin waved at him, "Greetings, Bardock."

Bardock glanced around confusedly, "What is this place? I didn't even know it was a part of the other world."

"It's a special sanctuary, Bardock," Gohan answered, "But why are you here? 24 hours aren't up yet. What's going on down there?"

Bardock turned to him with a grim expression, "Nothing good, Papa. Buu has been killing millions everywhere he goes. Grandpa thinks Trunks and Goten can defeat him with the fusion technique but they need all the practice they can get. With no one to stop him, Buu's just killing even more people."

"He won't stop," Shin whispered in anguish, "Not until they're all dead. Every last one of them."

Gohan clenched his fists tightly in anger. Bardock saw the guilt on his face and decided to change the subject. He fingered the sword, "Hey, can I check the sword out, Papa? I've always wanted to use Trunks' but he always said it wasn't a kid's toy." Gohan continued to sit tensely on the rock. "Papa, hello?"

His father blinked back into reality, "Oh sorry, Bardock." He picked up the sword, "Here, be careful though. It's kinda heavy."

Bardock took it from his hands, "It sure looks cool." Once the sword was fully in his hands, he felt the immense weight of it take him down to the floor. He stared in awe, "You weren't kidding. Here, maybe if you put some ki into handling it."

He picked up the sword once more, focusing his ki in his hands. He could feel the weight in his hands but his ki made his hands stronger, leaving him more capable of handling it. He swung it around easily much to everyone's shock, "See, just like that."

He swung it around some more before turning his attention to the other men, "Hey, do you mind if I stay here with Papa? Just until he's ready to fight Buu."

Shin watched him with wide eyes, "Yes, of course. That would be very big help."

Bardock smiled nervously, "I do have one request though. All that fighting and going up to the next level really drained me. Do you have anything to eat?"

"Oh yes," Shin nodded, "We'll get you something right away. Let's take a little break."

"That sounds great," Gohan smiled.

Shin turned, "Follow me then. We'll round something up." He took off to the sky, Gohan, Bardock and Kibito following him.

"So Bardock," Gohan asked once they were in the air, "What's it like becoming a…what is it...a silver saiyan? If that was really you we felt, I'll bet it's pretty crazy."

Bardock grinned, turning his head to his father, "It's great, only a few minor side effects. I'll explain it to you when we finish eating."

Moments later, after the half saiyans tore into their meals, Bardock explained to his father, "Becoming a silver saiyan is tough; much harder than going super saiyan 3."

"What?" Gohan asked in shock, "There's a super saiyan 3?!" Even Shin and Kibito looked shocked.

Bardock chuckled nervously, "Yeah. Grandpa and I found it out when we tried to reach our next forms. Grandpa can go super saiyan 3, but it's hard for him. If he would've gone after Buu, he would've tried the form."

Gohan sighed in awe, "Wow, Dad can go super saiyan 3 and my own son is the strongest person in the world."

Bardock blushed modestly, "Anyways, going silver saiyan is like burning yourself from the inside out. It's a dangerous form and it drains you quickly."

"How come you didn't change to super saiyan 3 like Dad?"

Bardock furrowed his brow thoughtfully, "While we were training, I could see Grandpa changing into that form. I tried to get it but it was like my ki was directed elsewhere. It was like there were two doors. One had a big lock on it; the other had bolted doors and chains all around it. My mind immediately went to the harder one and that was how I became a silver saiyan."

Gohan nodded, processing it all, "I'm guessing Dad went for the other one." Bardock nodded.

Later, after taking Bardock's tip on how to handle the sword, Gohan was swinging around like a pro.

Bardock clapped for his father when he stopped, "Nice, Papa. You're getting really good at this."

Gohan scratched the back of his head, smiling. Shin smiled as well, "Using Bardock's tip must've really worked. You've mastered the sword in one day, that's unprecedented. You should be very proud of yourself."

Bardock's eyes lit up in excitement, "Papa, what do you say we put that sword to the test? Let's see how sharp it is."

"Sure," Gohan shrugged.

"Great," Bardock got up from the rock he was sitting on. "How about this?" He pulled the giant rock from the ground.

Gohan nodded, "Alright." He got into position, "Ready when you are."

"Alright," Bardock grinned in anticipation, "Hope this doesn't hurt the blade."

"Nah," Gohan shook his head, "It'll handle it like a champion. Just wait and see. After all, this is the Z sword."

"Alright, here goes." Bardock tossed the giant boulder at Gohan who sliced through it swiftly.

Shin laughed, "My, that was superb, Gohan."

"Thank you," Gohan smiled.

"Yes, amazing. Truly," Kibito mumbled in awe.

Bardock laughed in the high of his excitement, "I think you're ready for a bigger one, Papa."

"Just a minute," Shin said, halting the excitement, "How about a more density and a little less mass?" He lifted up his arm as everyone stared at him questioningly.

A black box materialized in the air suddenly. It floated over Shin's hand, "Here, Bardock. Catch."

Bardock caught the somewhat heavy box, "What is this?" He stood up straight, peering up at it.

"That is the hardest known metal in the universe. It's called Katchin," Shin answered.

"Katchin," Bardock mumbled, tapping the box.

"Yes," Shin nodded, "This will be a much better test."

"You're not kidding," Bardock grinned as his excitement came back, "Hey, Papa? Ready?"

"Let it fly, Bardock."

Bardock threw the Katchin at Gohan. Gohan swung at it, sparks coming off of the tip of the sword. They all watched in shock and disbelief as the sword gave away under the pressure of the box.

"Oh no," Gohan mumbled numbly, "Not it's the Z dagger."

"Please no," Shin breathed in disbelief, "Tell me it's not true, Kibito."

"It's true!" Kibito exclaimed in the same tone, "It's snapped in two!"

"Uh oh," Bardock scratched his head sheepishly, "I guess should've been more careful on the whole hardest metal in the universe thing."

"He who masters the sword is supposed to have the greatest powers in the universe," Shin continued to shake tremendously as his nerves became jangled.

Gohan frowned, "Oh well," He dropped the sword to the floor. He smiled, "But look, there is a bright side to all of this. The sword training has made me a lot stronger and faster." He threw around some quick punches, "See, maybe the legend meant to say that whoever masters the handling of the Z sword would obtain the strongest power in the universe. What to do you think?"

Shin smiled in relief, "Yes that must be it. You're power has definitely increased from handling it. And if you're stronger at this level, that means you'll be much stronger as a super saiyan." Kibito nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but does Papa's powers surpass Majin Buu's?" Bardock asked, "I'm not so sure."

"What are you saying, Bardock?" Shin demanded, "That we don't have a chance?"

"Quiet," A new voice sounded around them. It was only new in the sense where they hadn't heard it before because that voice sounded really old. Shin and Kibito stiffened greatly, turning to the chuckling old man.

He wore that exact same clothes as the Supreme Kai and had the same hair style. The only difference between the two, other than the great wrinkles, was the moustache on his upper lip.

"Uh sir," Bardock furrowed his brow, "We're in the middle of training."

"You call that training?" The old man laughed mockingly.

"Who are you?" Shin asked, "How did you get here?"

"Who, me?" The old man smiled, "Check out the hair style, youngster. And the ear loops. Yes," He chuckled gleefully, "And the dashing looks. I'm just an older version of you; fifteen generations to be precise."

Shin reeled, taken aback, "What?! Fifteen generations ago?"

"There are two Supreme Kais?" Kibito matched his tone.

Bardock glanced at Gohan questioningly who only shrugged in reply.

"Remarkable, eh?" The old kai coughed into his hand, "Well then, now yes. I'm sure you're wondering how I'm still alive, so listen. There was a terrible villain who lived way back then; not as terrible as Majin Buu but still pretty bad. The only thing he feared was that I would use my awesome powers to stop him and his evil ways. He tricked me and put me away into the Z sword from whence I came."

"You mean you were trapped inside the Z sword all this time?" Shin asked astonishingly.

The old kai hummed, "I sure was;" He started stretching; "Now I've got a cramp."

"Are we ever going to get some real training done?" Bardock whispered to himself.

The old kai straightened, staring at the half saiyans, scrutinizing. He then chuckled, "Well, I'll be blessed. We have a reincarnation in our midst. 2 to be exact."

"Reincarnations?" Shin asked in shock, staring at the two boys as well.

"How did we not see it?" Kibito gaped at the boys.

"What?" Bardock scratched his head. His father stared questioningly at everyone as well.

The old kai went up to them, looking them up and down, "My, my, so strong for your ages. I bet you're stronger than most people you know."

Gohan blushed modestly, "Not really." Bardock only shrugged, scuffing the ground.

The old kai huffed, fixing his gaze on Gohan, "You, my boy, were born of a human mostly. Even with that, you are smart, quick and agile. Strength is what you should train for." He turned to Bardock, "You were born of strength, skill and smarts. You really are something, aren't you boy?"

"I still don't get what you're saying or why it matters at this point," Bardock said as the old kai scrutinized Gohan.

Shin's face lit up, "Don't you see? You and Gohan are reincarnations which means you are stronger than most. You both were born for a reason. You are meant to save everyone. You are hope." He patted the boy's shoulder in awe, "I knew I saw something in you boys."

"This one," The old kai said suddenly, gesturing towards Gohan, "I'll work on this one. It seems like he needs it."

"Needs what?" Gohan asked confusedly.

"Your power back. It's hidden down there and is just begging to get out. Once that's out, you'll be stronger than ever," The old kai explained. "Now hold still."

Much to their disbelief, the old kai started to dance around Gohan. Bardock raised his eyebrow, "Is this supposed to happen?"


	27. Goku Arrives (Gotenks is Born)

**Chapter 27**

Bardock snoozed in the shade under a tree. He sneezed himself awake when his nose tickled. He blinked tiredly, stretching his arms over his head, yawning.

"Welcome back," Shin greeted with a smile, "Nice sleep?"

"Yeah," Bardock mumbled, "It seemed short though."

"Yes, you were only out for two hours."

Bardock smiled slightly, "Hey how's Papa? Are his sleeping powers awake yet?"

Shin frowned, pointing to where Gohan was standing with the Old Kai dancing around him still. Bardock groaned agitatedly. Shin nodded in agreement with his tone, "We still have three hours to go."

Bardock flopped on his back, sighing whiningly.

…

Pan watched with a smile as everyone played small games while they waited for the boys to finish their training. She glanced up when she saw Yamcha come up. "Hey, Yamcha. Are they done yet?"

Yamcha nodded with a wide smile, "Yep, Goku says they're ready."

"So the boys are ready to give it a try, huh?" Roshi questioned.

"I say we all go watch," Krillin stood up with 18 and Marron.

Everyone else stood up as well, "Yeah, this should be interesting," Bulma commented as they all walked towards the other side of the lookout.

"Are Trunks and Goten one boy, Mommy?" Marron asked.

"Not yet, sweetheart," 18 answered softly.

"Oh dear," Pan heard her grandmother worry, "What are we going to call our newly combined sons, Bulma?" Bulma glanced at her questioningly. Chi-Chi put a hand to her chin thoughtfully, "Let's see, Goten and Trunks? What about Trunkten? No, that's weird. Maybe something like Gotrunks would be better."

Bulma smiled, "Why are you racking your brain? The fusion's only temporary. It only lasts about thirty minutes or so."

"True," Chi-Chi mumbled, "But still, a name would be nice."

They all stood where Goku, Piccolo, Trunks and Goten were standing. "This ought to be good," Yamcha murmured.

Goten and Trunks powered up to their fullest without going super saiyans. "Hey, Trunks," Goku said, "Hold your ki back a bit. You want to stay in sync with Goten."

Trunks nodded slightly, "I can try." A while later, his ki was lowered minimally, "There."

"Good," Goku nodded firmly, "Your kis are exactly the same. Now, whenever you're ready."

The boys stood straight. "This is it," Yamcha said excitedly.

Both boys slid into position, "Fuusioon Ha!" Goku blinked when he noticed something off but his thoughts were interrupted when a bright flash appeared before his eyes.

Pan blinked rapidly as she stared at the boy before her. It didn't look like anyone that could fight.

Standing before everyone was an overweight version of the combined Goten and Trunks. Goku facepalmed, "I knew you guys did something wrong."

Pan sighed in relief, "He's not supposed to look like that, thank Kami."

"Really?" Everyone else asked as they watched the boy try and run around the lookout before collapsing after a few steps.

Goku walked up to the boy, "The problem was that Trunks made an error in one of the forms which unfortunately turned you into this." He then demonstrated what Trunks did wrong, "Alright, when you separate, let's go again."

"Hey man," Yamcha approached the boy, "Do you have a name?"

"Gotenks," The combined voices of Goten and Trunks answered.

Chi-Chi smiled, clapping her hands, "See, he does have his own name."

Soon, a bright light enveloped Gotenks, splitting him back into Goten and Trunks. The boys looked at themselves in fascination, "Did we do it?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know," Goten replied just as clueless.

Yamcha grinned, "Guys, you did it. You fused; it was great."

Krillin furrowed his brow, "Don't you remember anything?"

Goten shook his head, "No."

"Well," Videl smiled, "Congratulations. You did it."

"Yes, bravo," Mr. Popo said, "Well done."

Goku walked up to them, "Good first try, boys. You almost had it. Now we don't have much time, so we need to try again. Come on."

The boys got into their positions again. "Fuusion, Ha!" Goku grunted irritably when he noticed Goten's finger was slightly off. A bright light took over once more. When it died down, a skinny, deathly looking boy stood before them.

Pan sighed exasperatedly, letting her head fall back, "It's looking like Bardock was right."

Goku clenched his jaw tensely, "Now we have to wait again until you guys get it right."

Moments later, the boys were separated again and in their positions. "Alright," Goku sighed, "Let's get it right this time."

The boys nodded firmly before getting into position. "Fuusion ha!"

Goku smiled in relief when he noticed the boys performed it flawlessly. He clapped, "Alright, boys. You're doing it."

Standing before them was now the perfect fusion of Goten and Trunks; Gotenks. Everyone watched in awe as they stared at the boy.

"Alright boys," Goku smiled widely, "Now that we know your form, we'll wait and try it again so you can try it as super saiyans."

Gotenks smirked, shaking his finger at the elder saiyan, "We're not doing this as super saiyans."

"What?" Goku scratched his head confusedly.

"There's no need for it," Gotenks remarked, "We're strong enough as it is."

"Hey, listen to Goku," Piccolo commanded angrily, "This is a team effort and we will not let your arrogance get in the way, got it?"

Gotenks rolled his eyes, "You're scared, we get it. But Buu is nothing compared to me; I will bring him back dead." He then floated up into the air, "See ya." He flew off.

"Wait boys!" Goku shouted at the retreating figure.

"He didn't listen," Mr. Popo murmured.

Piccolo growled, "If he gets killed now, all of our efforts were for nothing."

Goku sighed in defeat, "I guess we gotta have faith."

Pan shook her head miserably; _Bardock was right, they're too arrogant to take on Buu by themselves._

No more than twenty minutes later, Gotenks reappeared on the lookout looking worse for wear. Everyone ran to him eagerly. "Did you do it, Gotenks?" Chi-Chi asked in anticipation.

"Did you beat Majin Buu?" Bulma questioned.

"Not exactly," Gotenks turned to them, scratching his head sheepishly, "He's a little tougher than I thought."

Everyone's face fell. Goku and Piccolo approached. "So you're back," Piccolo grunted, gazing at the battered boy, "Serves you right, you fool. You could've blown our only chance to win."

Goku raised his hands to pacify the Namekian, "Relax Piccolo, remember that he is just a kid." He turned to the boys, "Look Trunkten…Gotenks, in a few hours I have to leave so you'll have to follow Piccolo's instructions. Tomorrow you'll have to become super saiyans and go against Buu again."

When the boys separated, their mothers took care of their wounds. Pan tried not to roll her eyes when Trunks cried out, "I can't stand it. It's burning."

"Well if you don't stand still, I'll never be able to clean it," Bulma retorted to the whining boy. She blew on the cut causing him to cry out even more.

Goten cried out painfully when Chi-Chi smacked on the band-aid on his bottom. "What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did," Chi-Chi spanked him again angrily. Her eyes then watered, "I'm sorry, but you and Pan are all I have left in this world once your father leaves. The next time you go out and do something reckless try and remember that, okay?"

Goten nodded, "Okay, Mom." He stood, pulling up his pants.

Bulma glanced at her son sharply, "Did you hear what she said?"

Trunks resisted the urge to scratch his face, "Uh…yeah."

"You both should listen to your mothers," Goku said firmly, "Your mothers are always right. All battles are won before they're fought, not just with punches and kicks. Do you know why?"

"By planning?" Trunks answered confusedly.

"That's right," Goku smiled.

Trunks clenched his jaw, his face becoming cloudy with emotions, "So you're saying my dad just didn't plan enough and then I run off and do the same thing!" He clenched his fists, his eyes hard with determination, "That's the last time. From now on, I'm doing it right. I have to be a smarter fighter. Smarter than my dad ever was!"

Bulma smiled tearfully, "That's my Trunks."

Goku smiled softly, walking up to the boys and putting his hands on each of their heads, "That's what I needed to hear. I can see now that my time is up."

Goten frowned, "What? No, Dad. We still need you."

Goku shook his head sadly as Baba came up behind him, "Whether you need me or not, I still have to go. I know you boys will defeat Majin Buu, so you won't need me for that."

Chi-Chi ran up to Goku, hugging him tightly, "Goodbye, honey," She sobbed into his gi, "I love you."

Goku smiled down at her, hugging her back, "I love you too, Chi-Chi. I'm sorry I have to go."

Pan walked up as her grandparents reluctantly let go and smiled, "Say hi to Bardock for me when you see him. Tell him everything's going to be fine down here."

Goku grinned, "You got it, Pan. It was nice seeing you after all these years."

Pan swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, "You too, Grandpa."

"Goku, it's time to go," Baba grumbled.

Goku bent down, gathering Goten in his arms, "I believe in you, son. I know you'll defeat Majin Buu."

Goten sniffled, his eyes shining with unshed tears, "I'll miss you, Daddy."

Goku chuckled tearfully, "I'll miss you too, bud."

Once he let go of his son, he and Baba floated up into the air, waving to everyone. They soon disappeared. Piccolo came up to the forlorn boys and zapped them their gis back. "We need to start again, and it needs all of your effort."

"Alright," The boys nodded, following him.

…

Bardock yawned loudly before yelping when a bright orange gi obstructed his vision. He blinked before smiling in realization, "Oh, Grandpa. You're here."

Goku nodded, looking around, "Yeah, but where am I? I was just tracking you ki down and I landed here."

"This is the planet of the kais, Goku," Shin smiled easily while Kibito shook his head in shock, "I see your time is up."

Goku scratched the back of his head, smiling, "Yeah, it was."

"Did the boys finish the fusion?" Bardock asked anxiously, "Did they beat Buu?"

Goku chuckled nervously, "Not exactly."

Bardock furrowed his brow, "What do you mean? I thought you said they would be strong enough to defeat him."

"Oh yeah, I did say that," Goku scratched his cheek, swallowing, "Well, slight problem. They completed the fusion, but were too cocky and took him on only to get beat up."

"They did what?!" Bardock burst angrily, "And you didn't want to believe me. Oh no, they'll beat Buu, they have enough power to do it. All of this could've been over if I would've just killed Buu. Good going, Grandpa."

"Sorry, sorry," Goku waved his hands frantically, trying to sooth the boiling boy, "Trust me, they will beat him. When I left, they were in tip top shape, so don't worry."

Bardock growled, "Don't worry, he says. I hope you're aware that our friends and family are on that planet. If anything happens to them, if Buu even dares to breathe on them, I'm going back there, dead or not."

"Okay," Goku said reassuringly, "I get ya. Don't worry. Now," He smiled, "Did you find Gohan?"

Bardock rolled his eyes, pointing to where Gohan stood stiffly with the Old Kai dancing strangely around him.

Goku blinked confusedly, "Wait, he doesn't have a halo?" He grinned widely, "He doesn't have a halo. He's not dead!" He waved happily, "Hi son, it's good to see you!"

Gohan smiled stiffly, trying not to anger the Old Kai, "Hi Dad, it's good to see you too."

"What's the old guy doing?" Goku asked.

"He's the Old Supreme Kai," Bardock answered, "And he's trying to bring out Papa's hidden powers."

"It's almost been five hours," Shin said, "He should be done by now."

"What?" Goku questioned incredulously, "You've been waiting for this to end for 5 hours."

The Old Kai stopped suddenly, much to everyone's relief. He then sat on the floor, breathing deeply, "Boy, I'm exhausted. I haven't done that in years."

Gohan stretched, falling to the ground, sitting in front of the Old Kai. Bardock exhaled dramatically, "I'm just glad it's over."

Goku grinned, "Gohan, you feeling any different?"

The Old Kai gave him a dirty look, "The ritual ended less than a minute ago. We still have 20 hours before he feels anything." He turned back to Gohan, "Alrighty then, now you just have to sit here and keep your mind's eye focused on all of your energies. Never leave this meditative state."

"I can't move at all?" Gohan asked exasperatedly.

"That's why it takes discipline and concentration. Only then can you acquire what you seek." The Old Kai narrowed his eyes, "Are you saying it's not worth it?"

Gohan shook his head miserably, "It's worth it."

"Then let's get started," The Old Kai smiled, "No time like the present."

"Whatever you say," Gohan murmured, closing his eyes.

As they waited hours later, Shin brought food for the starving Goku and Bardock. Goku chewed on his dumpling, "Do you think Gohan's powers are going to increase like that old dude says?" He asked with his mouth full, "I don't know about you guys, but all this sitting still just makes me want to take a nap."

Bardock shook his head, "Already did that, Grandpa. It doesn't waste as much time as you think."

"It will work," Shin answered confidently, "I don't doubt my ancestors. There's no reason for him to lie about this."

"I guess," Goku replied around his food.

…

"Now," Piccolo said gruffly at the boys, "It's time for the next step. You must try fusing as super saiyans."

"Right," The boys answered in unison.

"And if you are successful, do not let your ego control you. You remember what happened last time, don't you?"

The boys scratched the back of their heads, laughing sheepishly, "Not too smart, huh?" Goten smiled.

"No," Piccolo grunted, "Go!"

The boys sobered up, turning into super saiyans. "Good," Piccolo said, "Your kis are aligned perfectly, now form the technique."

The boys got into position. "Fuuuusion HA!" Their ki erupted from them creating a strong wind. When it died down, Gotenks stood there as a super saiyan.

Piccolo straightened, walking up to the fused boy, "Impressive, but I'm curious about your control."

Gotenks wagged his finger at him negatively, "Not so fast. It's dangerous showing off in a place like this."

"What's that?" Piccolo demanded incredulously.

"We don't want to blow anything up, do we?" Gotenks smirked, "Better fly someplace else."

"No, Gotenks," Were the only words Piccolo got out before Gotenks flew off quickly. Piccolo growled, flying after them.

"That ego," Krillin frowned uneasily, "He's got to do something about that."

Pan groaned loudly, "I swear, I'm just gonna agree with Bardock from now on. He's on the dot about everything.


	28. The Big Bad Buu

**Chapter 28**

Bardock watched Old Kai smile perversely as he watched the T.V. which showed women exercising. He sighed lightly, leaning his head on his hand. "We've been sitting here for 10 hours and still nothing."

Goku yawned loudly, "Just ten more hours."

Bardock huffed, narrowing his eyes before he tensed suddenly. His scar tingled and his chest tightened. Shin noticed, glancing at him in concern, "Are you alright, Bardock?"

Bardock furrowed his brow, his mind searching, "I don't know. I just feel like I felt a giant disturbance." He shook his head, rubbing his scar, "Something's happening but I don't know what."

Goku patted his back with a grin, "Relax. Hey, maybe you're feeling Gotenks' power since he's so strong." He laughed jovially.

Bardock shook his head once more, frowning. _I don't want them to worry, but something just doesn't feel right. I can't tell, but I know it's coming from earth._

Goku blinked suddenly, "Oh no." He glanced around, trying to find the source of his distress.

Bardock stared at him, "You feel it too, Grandpa?" Goku nodded, frowning worriedly.

"It's coming from earth," Shin informed.

Bardock stood from his seat under the tree, "What are we going to do now?"

…

The earthquake seemed to stop, relieving Pan. She sighed, stretching her tight muscles. "What do you think is going on?" She asked Videl.

Videl only shook her head with a frown, "I don't really know, but it seems like Piccolo's really shaken up about it."

Pan glanced over at the Namekian who stood rigidly at the edge of the lookout, "Yeah, he does. More so than usual. Let's go check what's going on."

Her mother nodded in agreement and they walked outside. As Pan opened her mouth to ask Piccolo what was going on, she froze when she felt an enormous, horrifying ki approach quickly.

She didn't even have time to blink before a pink being floated above the look out with a menacing smile on his face.

She swallowed harshly; this must've been the Buu everyone was referring too. Sensing his power now, she wondered how she ever put faith in Goku, Goten and Trunks.


	29. Save Them

**Chapter 29**

Buu lowered himself, landing on the lookout. He watched everyone with terrifying eyes and a smirk. He cracked his neck, chuckling maniacally.

"I liked the first one better," Krillin swallowed in fright, "What happened?"

"He transformed obviously," Piccolo mumbled numbly.

"I found you," Buu rasped out, tilting his head to the other side, "Finally." He then growled, a wave of ki bursting from him.

"Incredible," Krillin said shakily.

"Don't encourage him," Dende scolded him quietly, "Please."

Buu cracked his neck once more, "Produce." He mumbled before shouting loudly, "Produce!" His ki burst from him in a harsh wind.

"What? What is it?" Piccolo demanded, "What is it that you want us to produce? Tell us."

"I was promised a good fight," He wheezed, tilting his head, "Produce the challenger. Which one of you is it? Don't be shy. Come forward, the time has arrived." He narrowed his gaze on Krillin, "Are you the one?"

The short man stepped back frighteningly, "Not me. I would've remembered a promise like that. Yamcha, was it you?"

Yamcha trembled, "Me? Are you nuts?"

Bulma and Chi-Chi burst onto the scene. "What's going on?" Bulma questioned frantically.

"Where are they?" Chi-Chi demanded, "And what's all the commotion about?"

Pan turned to them quickly, hushing them and gesturing towards the menace in front of them. "He found us," Videl swallowed in fright.

Buu growled, "One made the promise. He isn't here right now. Where is he? The liar?"

Pan remembered to when Bardock had fought Buu before he left, claiming that there would be fighter stronger than him to fight Buu. She knew the only reasons he said those words was to appease Goku.

"Produce," Buu demanded gruffly.

"Alright," Piccolo replied, "He's here but he can't fight right now. Please, he's taking a nap."

_A nap?!_ Pan thought incredulously; _at a time like this?_

Buu blinked in disbelief, "Well, wake him up."

"But he just went to sleep," Piccolo said, "Just wait, I beg you." Buu growled threateningly. "Look Buu, he could fight you now, but wouldn't you like to fight him at his maximum power? You want a real challenge, don't you?"

Buu tilted his head thoughtfully, "Waiting's no fun. I hate to wait."

"But the promise was made with no amount of time given. All that was said was sooner or later, so please."

"That's true," Buu cracked his neck, "But I'm here now. Produce."

"He wants to fight Gotenks?" Bulma asked shakily, "Gosh, I don't think we should let the boys fight a monster like that."

Chi-Chi waved her mop threateningly, "No, uh-uh. No way, he's not touching my son. I'll fight him myself. I'm not afraid of that big bully."

Pan stepped in front of her grandmother, blocking her, "Sorry, Grandma. I can't let you do that."

Chi-Chi thrust the mop in her face angrily, "Don't try and stop me, Pan. That monster killed your father; do you really want him going after your uncle too?"

Buu cracked his neck, "Do it now; produce." Piccolo stayed silent, weighing his options. "Last time; produce."

"Give them one more day, I beg you," Piccolo pleaded desperately, "Think about it. This might be the last time you can test out your full power. There are still plenty of people on earth that you can kill for your amusement while you're waiting for this fight."

Everyone seemed taken aback by this comment. "What?" Dende asked incredulously, "Piccolo!"

"Be quiet, Dende!" Piccolo snapped.

Buu smirked suddenly, going to the edge of the lookout. He gazed intently over the edge.

"What's he doing?" Bulma whispered.

"I don't know," Videl answered quietly.

Pan gazed at the pink villain, "I think he's checking to see how many people are left on earth. The reason Piccolo said he could kill everyone on the planet was because he wanted more time for Goten and Trunks. He thinks Buu will take about a day to kill everyone."

Once Buu walked around the whole lookout, he strolled up to Piccolo, standing but a few inches away. Piccolo tried not to cower away as Buu lifted up his arm, shooting a millions of ki blasts to the ground below them.

"Stay still everyone," Piccolo demanded in fright, "Don't move!"

…

Bardock inhaled sharply, his scar spiking in pain. He gripped the back of his neck, glancing at Shin when he noticed the horrified expression on his face.

"Supreme Kai, what's wrong?" Goku asked worriedly, "Is it…? Uh oh."

"Yes," Shin replied grimly, "The earth, it's terrible. He's attacking the entire population."

Bardock exhaled shakily, his body quaking in fear and rage. He swallowed harshly, clenching his jaw, "I'm going over there."

Goku blinked in surprise, "What? You can't be serious."

"I am," The time traveler said determinedly, "I can't just sit back while everyone on earth is dying. Right now, it may just be the citizens but I have no doubt he's going after everyone we know."

"Bardock please," Goku argued, "I told you, Goten and Trunks are going to defeat him. If that doesn't work out, Gohan will most definitely defeat him once his powers are released. We only have 5 more hours."

"I don't care," Bardock snapped angrily, "I'm going, and you can't stop me. Right now, you're either with me or against me."

"Bardock, be reasonable," Shin admonished, "You're dead. You belong here in the other world. There's nothing more you can do for earth."

"Don't tell me that," Bardock growled, "I can do something for them. There is a reason why I'm here, and that reason was to keep everyone safe. I haven't been doing a very good job, but so help me; I will do whatever it takes to keep the people I love safe. You said I was a reincarnation; reincarnations are only born for a reason. Tell me, Almighty Supreme Kai, what is my reason?"

"Ooh boy," Old Kai chuckled amusedly, "He's right you know. All reincarnations are born for a reason. This one here," He gestured to Gohan with his head, "Born to be the protector of the universe."

"And what about me?" Bardock urged, "You said I was a reincarnation as well. What was I born for?"

"You, my boy, were born to defeat everyone enemy we have. That's what your namesake tried to do, but you will not fail," Old Kai answered.

"You see," Bardock insisted, "I'm meant to do this. To me, right now, it doesn't matter if I'm dead or not. I'm going. I'm going to save everyone and when Papa comes, he can help me."

Shin sighed reluctantly, "I guess I can't stop you. You were meant to take down Buu. What do you want us to do?"

Bardock smiled at him, "Alright. Grandpa, I need you to instant transmission everyone to New Namek to get their dragonballs to wish everyone one back. Make sure to wish everyone back, the world back to normal, and if you can, get Vegeta, yourself and me while you're at it."

He turned to the other men, "I need you to get as far away as you can. You can go to earth or stay here, but I'm bringing Buu here so I can have a better place to fight him." He closed his eyes, trying to sense earth, "I-I think that my grandpa, Hercule Satan, is still alive. If you can, try and keep him safe as well."

Shin nodded, "You got it, Bardock."

Bardock nodded back, smiling. He put two fingers to his forehead, letting the image of the lookout seep into his mind. He glanced at his father, giving a small wave, "Be ready when I come back, Papa."

Gohan grinned, waving back, "You got it, son."

Bardock disappeared right in front of them.

…

Piccolo gazed in fright and shock as he felt the residents of earth disappear, "What have I done?" He whispered in despair, "I won't fail you. I'll wish you all back."

Buu lowered his arm, "Human extinction attack. How do you like it? Now where's the strong one?"

"I see," Piccolo swallowed, "We just need a short time to prepare him. Yes, he can be ready in one hour if that's okay. Please."

Buu frowned, "What's an hour? How long is it?"

Piccolo produce an hour glass out of thin air, "When all the sand has fallen to the bottom, one hour will be up."

Buu knelt in front of it, gazing at it before snarling, "No way!"

Piccolo was taken aback while Videl jumped into the scene, "Why not? What's one hour? Unless you're scared. Is that it, Buu?"

_Oh my god,_ Pan thought miserably, _I see what everyone in my timeline meant when they said I was exactly like my mother._

"Videl," Pan tugged on her arm pleadingly, "Don't test him."

"Loud mouth girl, you should die," Buu growled, pointing a finger at her. His finger glowed from the forming ki blast. He walked up to her slowly.

Pan jumped in front of her mother when she saw the girl get into a fighting stance. She got into a fighting stance as well. She grabbed Buu's arm when he was close enough, trying to deter him. She felt Videl grab onto her, trying to help her.

"Wait!" Piccolo shouted helplessly.

A bright light engulfed the three before they disappeared before everyone's eyes.


	30. Bardock Attacks

**Chapter 30**

Bardock grunted when his body landed forcefully onto the ground of the kai planet. He immediately shot up, getting into a fighting stance. His face fell in surprise when he noticed something off. "Oh come on."

Pan snatched her arm away from Buu, backing away with her mother hastily. She glanced to the voice, blinking in surprise when she saw Bardock, "You brought us here?" Wherever here was, she thought as she looked around.

"No, I didn't bring you here," Bardock hissed, "I brought Buu here. Now I have to make sure you guys are safe too. This is just great."

"Hey!" Pan and Videl shouted indignantly.

"Enough!" Buu growled. He glared at Bardock, "The liar is here. Yes, it will be great to fight you instead."

Bardock gritted his teeth, "What? Gotenks not a match for you?" He snarked.

Pan rolled her eyes; _Why are Mama's genes the strongest when it comes to personality?_

Buu growled, charging at the half saiyan. Bardock flew into the air, putting his hands to his forehead, "MASENKO HA!"

Buu merely flicked the blast away as if swatting a bug and continued to charge at the saiyan. Bardock grunted, flying to the side to dodge his attack.

Buu sensed his movement before hand and was able to smack the boy out of the air. Bardock let his body fly towards the ground before turning into a super saiyan, stopping himself before he hit the floor entirely.

Buu shot out a beam at him abruptly which he blocked with his arms. The heat and power from the blast scorched at the skin of his forearms. He grunted forcefully, powering some ki into his hands to throw it back.

Buu was becoming less amused by the game of tag that seemed to keep ensuing. He growled angrily, charging at Bardock.

Bardock caught the punch that was thrown at him, feeling his body being thrown by the sheer force of it. He huffed roughly, throwing an uppercut to Buu's jaw.

Buu grabbed the boy by his blond locks, shoving his knee into his face. Bardock yelped at the sudden intrusion of pain on his face before kicked Buu away.

The half saiyan panted roughly, falling to one knee. His ki wasn't matching up to Buu's causing his body to realize the pain he was in. He groaned raggedly, powering up to super saiyan two.

Buu smirked at the super saiyan; he knew he needed a little more of a push to get him into his strongest form. He was going to have to give a little more power into this fight.

The pink villain glanced to the side where the two dark haired females stood, watching the fight in awe. His smirk grew wider; humans and their insignificant love.

He brought out his hand, the ki blast forming largely into his palm. He laughed manically as he let it loose.

Pan watched the pink blast come at them full throttle. She knew she couldn't handle it; if Bardock couldn't handle it, how could she? She felt her power level rise as she prepared herself.

She shouldn't have been surprised when Bardock suddenly materialized in front of her, catching the blast on his already scorched palms.

"You need to leave," Bardock managed as he struggled to keep the blast at bay, "I can't have you guys here."

"I'm sorry, Bardock," Pan replied, "But even if we chose to leave, how would we get out of here? You brought us here."

Bardock groaned exasperatedly, "Oh great, now you tell me." He threw the blast away from him with great effort. His wiped the sweat off his brow, swallowing harshly. "At least stay hidden until Papa comes. Once he comes, everything will be fine."

Pan's eyes widened in disbelief, "You mean you can't beat Majin Buu?"

Bardock chuckled hoarsely, feeling sweat trickle down his chin, "Oh I wish I could. I would've been able to defeat the other Buu in my silver saiyan form, but this Buu is on a whole new level of strong. My silver saiyan form would be able to match him but…"

"You wouldn't be able to defeat him and he wouldn't be able to defeat you," Pan finished. She then blinked, "Wait, Papa's still alive?"

"He is?" Videl asked, her mood taking a sudden turn at the news.

Bardock nodded, "He was injured when Buu got to him, but the Supreme Kai and Kibito sent him to this planet to train him. He's with Old Kai to get his powers back to full potential."

Pan pumped her fist, "Now see, that's good news." Videl laughed in extreme relief.

Bardock glared at Buu's still form, "Anyone notice he's not moving?"

Pan blinked, glancing at the pink being as well, "Huh, I wonder what's wrong with him? You would think after how much of a fuss he put up for wanting fight Gotenks, he'd want to fight you."

Videl peered around them, narrowing her eyes, "I think he's asleep."

The two time travelers stared at her incredulously before averting their gaze to Buu. They then noticed the slow, deep breaths coming from him. Bardock's face fell, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." He began to make his way over to him.

Pan caught his arm hastily, "If you wake him, you don't know what you're going to get. He'll probably be angrier than he was before and pummel you."

Bardock chuckled mirthlessly, "No faith in your brother." He slipped out of her grasp, catching Buu around the waist, taking him to the ground.

Buu growled fiercely from having been abruptly awoken from his lap. He threw many punches at Bardock who seemed to dodge them with ease.

"Still a little sleepy, Buu?" Bardock taunted, throwing a kick to the pink villain's neck. Buu grunted as he felt his neck crack painfully before grabbing the boy's leg and throwing him into the ground.

Pan took the opportunity to attack from behind. Unfortunately, Buu was able to subdue her, grabbing her by the hair.

"No!" Bardock shouted, powering up and catching Buu in a headlock.

Buu snarled, loosening his grip on Pan and grabbing Bardock by his neck. He wrapped his arms around the super saiyan, squeezing him tightly.

Bardock gasped sharply as he felt air leave his lungs. He choked when he couldn't bring it back. Buu tightened his grip even more, and Bardock could feel his ribs creaking under the pressure.

A blast to the face distracted Buu causing him to drop the half saiyan. Bardock fell to the floor, trying to regain his breath.

Buu turned to the person who intruded on his fun. Pan stood before him, her teal eyes hard as she glared at him. He chuckled sinisterly, charging at her. After a few unsuccessful attempts, he finally wrapped his hands around her throat and watched as the air left her.

Bardock lifted himself on his damaged legs, trying to put some use in them. "Pan!" Videl cried out.

"Enough!" A voice shouted, stopping them in their tracks.


	31. Gohan Attacks

**Chapter 31**

Every child always said their father was a hero. Their father protected them from monsters and always kept them safe. As Pan looked at her father as he floated down in front of Buu, his gi just like her father's back home, she realized that he was an even better hero than all of those other dads.

Buu growled, dropping the female half saiyan to the ground, "Who are you?" He sniffed then smirked manically, "Oh yes, I remember you. You're the weakling who thought he could kill me. What are you doing here? Did you not have enough last time?"

Gohan glared at the pink being, clenching his fists tightly, "Sorry if I wasn't much of a fight. I was saving the best for last."

"Gohan," Videl breathed in disbelief, her eyes watering as she gazed upon the rigid man in front of her.

Gohan turned his gaze sharply, his whole being softening when he stared at Videl, "Hey, Videl," He smiled lightly, "I'm sorry that you had to go through this, but I'm glad you're still here."

Videl smiled shakily, "I'll always be here."

As much as she hated breaking up this moment between her parents, something that she had been waiting for since she got to this time, she had to interrupt. Pan stood, gripping her throat, "Papa," She coughed, "You're here. You're alive."

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, sorry for worrying you. I thought I was dead for a while too." He then glanced at his son who stood on unsteady legs, "Bardock, are you alright?"

Bardock nodded slightly, panting, "Yeah, Papa. I'm fine," He rasped painfully.

Gohan smiled slightly, "Good. You just sit back and relax and let your pops take care of this, okay?"

Bardock's eyes shined brightly as he smiled back, "You got it, Papa."

Buu sneered, "So what? You're here to fight me?"

"Fight you? No," Gohan shook his head calmly, walking up slowly to his opponent, "I'm here to kill you."

Buu growled, throwing a punch at Gohan who easily dodged it. The half saiyan retaliated by upper cutting Buu in the jaw. He then blasted him away with ease.

Buu grunted painfully, charging at the young man. Gohan sidestepped him, kicking him in the jaw. Buu charged back at him and Gohan retaliated forcefully.

Bardock whistled as he watched his father fight, "Wow, so that's mystic saiyan form."

"Mystic saiyan?" Pan asked confusedly as she kept her eyes on her fast moving father.

Her brother nodded, "That's what Old Kai was working on; Papa's hidden powers. He sure got it out of hiding. Look at him go."

Gohan elbowed Buu in the face, blasting him further as well. Videl's lips parted in awe, "Wow."

Both Bardock and Pan glanced at their mother and blanched at bit at the familiar look on her face. They turned their attention back to the fight hastily.

Gohan dodged Buu's punches and kicks swiftly. He kneed Buu in the face, feeling the sick happiness that came from his enemy's painful cry.

Buu stumbled back unsteadily, holding his face, "Mercy, please."

Gohan's face hardened at he stared at the weakling in front of him, "Mercy? You want mercy when you destroyed the population on my planet? You want mercy when you killed all those innocent people?!"

Buu whimpered pathetically. Gohan growled, his eyes suddenly wild, "Here! This is my mercy!" His fist sunk into Buu's stomach deeply.

Buu choked, blood spewing out of his mouth. For a moment, time stood still. Suddenly, steam erupted from Buu's holes on his head, covering him up in a fog. Gohan stepped back quickly, not wanting to get caught in it.

Moments later, the fog settled, revealing a new Buu; a smaller one. "What just happened?" Videl murmured in a bit of fright.

Bardock shook his head slowly, "I don't know."

The new Buu, Kid Buu, turned to them. His beady eyes shone in delight as he cackled loudly.


	32. Kid Buu

**Chapter 32**

Kid Buu cackled as he stared at the shocked faces in front of him. He clenched his fists tightly, marveling at his new body.

"Wh-what the heck h-happened?" Pan asked shakily as she felt the horrible, enormous ki descend on her senses, "How did his body change again?"

"I don't know," Bardock licked his dry lips nervously, "Papa just punched him in the gut and then poof."

Videl's eyes scattered around the area, landing on the answer to all their questions, "Gohan must pack a hard punch," She said, pointing, "Because he knocked out the first Buu out of Buu."

Pan and Bardock followed her line of sight in awe, staring at the unconscious form of the first Buu. "Wow," Pan muttered.

Kid Buu grunted impatiently, charging at Gohan who barely had time to ready himself. The punches and kicks came faster than before and much harder. Gohan barely had time to counter them.

Bardock straightened himself, breathing deeply, "I gotta help Papa."

Pan choked, "What? You're serious? If you couldn't even defeat Buu in your silver saiyan form, what makes you think you can defeat this one?"

"I have to try!" He cut in sharply, "I can't just let Papa deal with him alone, no matter how strong he is. It's better if I go too." He powered up to super saiyan 2, "Don't try and stop me."

"Bardock!" She called to only for it to fall on deaf ears as he flew away.

Bardock caught Kid Buu in a headlock, much to Gohan's surprise. Kid Buu easily maneuvered out of it, kicking him away. The half saiyan time traveler bounced back easily, charging at him head on.

Gohan used this distraction to his advantage and took charge. Fortunately, both he and Bardock attacked at the same time, catching the fiend off guard.

Kid Buu screeched inhumanly, blasting Bardock in the face and kicking Gohan in the chest.

"Damn it," Bardock bit his lip tightly, trying to distract himself from the burning pain; "I don't know what to do."

Gohan grunted, flipping to his feet quickly. He panted roughly; his mystic saiyan powers dropping drastically as he fought the stronger Buu. He searched his mind, trying to figure out a plan.

Kid Buu attacked Bardock fiercely. His punches beat into the half saiyan's face. His kicks bruised his body. He cackled as he grabbed his left arm, pulling it till he felt the satisfying pop.

Bardock screamed in pain as he felt a familiar pain in his arm. He exhaled forcefully, his energy dropping to almost nothing. His hair fell back to its normal black. He fell to the floor, holding his shoulder as he tried to fight the pain.

"Bardock!" Gohan called out worriedly. He powered up to his max, charging at Kid Buu.

"Bardock!" Videl and Pan ran up to him, looking him over concernedly.

Bardock breathed sharply as he felt his body seize with pain. He turned his gaze to the sky dazedly.

He stared at the giant moon floating in the sky. _The moon,_ He thought, _I don't think I've ever seen it before_. The voices of his family and Kid Buu drowned out as blood rushed to his ears and his heart pounded erratically.

"Bardock?" Pan whispered shakily as she watched her brother's eyes turn bright red.


	33. Oozaru

**Chapter 33**

Control. That was something Bardock liked to say he had. Unfortunately, keeping control wasn't a genetic trait in either the Son or the Satan family. Goku had control until he didn't. Chi-Chi lost control almost always. Goten never had it. Gohan lost control when his power ate him up. Videl had control until she snapped, as did Pan.

Bardock felt his heart seize for moment before beating erratically. He could feel his body expanding beyond what it was made to. He could feel his arms tingling, his eyes burning and his brain turning into mush before he blacked out.

…

"Oh no," Gohan grunted painfully as he watched what was almost like a flashback before him, "No, he can't lose control."

Kid Buu stared curiously at the odd teen. He couldn't seem to put a finger on what was happening.

"Bardock?" Pan asked the seizing boy concernedly. She and Videl jumped back violently when Bardock roared. His whole body was covered in dark fur and his clothes were ripped off as his body expanded to the size of a skyscraper. It was then that Pan knew what was going on, "No, Bardock!"

Oozaru Bardock roared, lifting up his arms triumphantly; like he was finally free. He panted, his red gaze drifting everywhere.

Kid Buu cackled in amusement, loving the new challenge. He powered a ki ball in his hand, readying it on the giant ape in front of him.

Oozaru Bardock growled at the small beam, grabbing Kid Buu in his giant hand. He sniffed the pink villain. He growled once more, squishing his enemy tighter.

Kid Buu shrieked violently, almost damaging the saiyans' ears causing Oozaru Bardock to let him go.

"Stop, Bardock!" Gohan shouted, rushing up to the giant ape. He held his arms out, trying to soothe the beast, "It's okay. I'll take care of Buu-"

He was cut off when Kid Buu attached himself to his back, smacking his head repeatedly. Oozaru Bardock roared, opening his mouth wide. A white blast formed in his mouth, powering up immensely.

Kid Buu noticed the attack and cackled, pulling on Gohan's air even more. Gohan grunted painfully, grabbing Kid Buu by his antenna and throwing him off. "Bardock, no!"

The blast released from Bardock's mouth, narrowly missing Gohan. The white blast devoured Kid Buu's arm, much to his anger.

Kid Buu screamed as his arm grew back. He growled, charging at Oozaru Bardock. The ape growled when Kid Buu bit into his neck roughly. He grabbed him with large hands, trying to throw him off.

Gohan cupped his hands together, praying he didn't damage Bardock too badly, "KameeehameeeHA!" He shot the blast out, hitting Kid Buu while also damaging Bardock's shoulder.

Oozaru Bardock seemed to understand the situation more clearly. He grabbed Kid Buu tightly in his hand. He roared at his father who still seemed stunned. He huffed a few times, trying to gesture to his father.

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief when he realized what he was trying to say. "Pan," He called to her, "I'm gonna need some assistance if we want to take Buu down."

Pan nodded determinedly, "You got it, Papa." Before she ran off, she turned to her mother, "Stay safe. We don't know if this will work for sure."

Videl smiled slightly in understanding, "Be careful."

Pan smiled back and ran to her father, getting in position. "How do we do this?"

"Bardock wants us to use kamehameha for this," Gohan replied, getting into position again, "That's what we'll do. Hit Buu with everything you got, alright?"

Pan nodded as they cupped their hands to their sides. "KAMEEHAMEEHA!" They shot their twin beams to the restrained Kid Buu.

Oozaru Bardock roared as the blast burnt his fingers as he held Kid Buu. He tightened his grip when he felt the evil being squirming outrageously. He powered another blast from his mouth and shot it at his enemy.

Gohan grunted, throwing more of his energy into the blast. He had to force a grin on his tight lips when he heard Kid Buu's screeches grow then die down immensely, "It's working. Come on, Pan. We can do this!" Father and daughter powered up their blasts more causing the ground to break under them.

Oozaru Bardock felt Kid Buu crumbling under his fingertips as he met his demise. He roared loudly causing Gohan's and Pan's kamehameha waves to die down. Videl laughed in relief, "Alright! You did it, you guys!"

Gohan laughed breathlessly, throwing an arm around Pan's shoulders. Pan leaned into her father, panting heavily.

A sudden huff brought their attention back to their next problem. Gohan and Pan took cautious steps towards the ape before stopping in their tracks.

Oozaru Bardock shook his head fiercely, seeming like he was trying to throw something off. He groaned loudly before his body started to shrink in size. Once he was back to being human again, his body limply fell to the floor.

Pan sighed in relief as they walked up to the fallen boy, "Thank Kami Bulma made those stretchable boxers or else we'd be in a very awkward situation."

Gohan chuckled, gathering his son in his arms. Videl came up, Bardock's red headband in hand. She smiled lightly at them before tying it to Bardock's forehead, "I'm sure he'd want this back."

Pan stared at the headband before something else caught her attention, "Hey, Bardock's halo is gone. He's alive now!" She exclaimed happily.

Gohan smiled at his family; no matter how weird these past few days were, he didn't have the heart to change it. He glanced at the other Buu and sighed, "Let's go home."

…

Supreme Kai and Kibito transferred them back to the lookout and took their leave, thanking the Son family immensely. Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Buu walked onto the lookout where everyone was gathered, back from Namek.

Goku turned to them with a wide smile, "You did it, you guys!" He gathered them in his strong arms, squeezing them heartedly.

"Grandpa," Pan groaned, "Watch out for Bardock. You know he likes to sleep after a big battle."

Goku chuckled, lifting said boy from his son's arms, "I know. I'm just happy is all."

Gohan glanced at his father once more, scrutinizing. He then blinked, "Dad, you're halo is gone."

Goku waved a hand over his head, smiling, "Yep. I'm back, Gohan. And this time, for good."

Gohan laughed happily, "That's great, Dad."

Vegeta glanced at the reunion before glaring at Buu, "How dare you bring that menace near my family." He powered a blast in his hand before Pan smacked his palm down.

"Calm down, Vegeta," She scowled, "This Buu has done nothing wrong. He changed his ways for Hercule. He's a good guy now."

Vegeta growled before reluctantly walking back to Bulma and Trunks. Goten ran up to the slumbering Bardock, peering up at him as the boy resided in his father's arms, "Did he really turn into a big ape? I want to turn into an ape!"

Chi-Chi's forehead seemed to pop a vein as she walked up to her son and gently smacked him on the head, "You will do no such thing!"

Everyone watched in amusement and laughed at Goten's pout.


End file.
